A Saiyan's Alolan Journey
by Jarceus
Summary: Jarod, a Saiyan Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town decides to take a vacation in the Island Region of Alola. But will this vacation be as relaxing as Jarod originally thought it would be? Or will it be just as stressful as the challenges before hand? Between having to deal with Silver the Eevee turning the story possibly M rated and a new threat, what will happen?
1. An Alolan Start

**Jarceus: Welcome to the first chapter of this fanfiction. I hope you all will enjoy and will tune in when I post new updates. And the Cover Image is made by DeltorisAssassin on Deviantart.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Dragon Ball. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Gt and Dragon Ball Super all belong to FUNImation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

"Hi." Human Talking

 _"Shiny hunter faggot."_ Pokémon talking

'Rude.' Character thinking

 _'I heard that.'_ Telepathy

* * *

 **Story Start**

* * *

"Thank you for riding Air Alola. We will be landing in ten minutes." Stated a female voice over the intercom of a plane as it came over Melemele Island of the Alola region as our hero, Jarod, a 16 year old saiyan half-breed pokémon trainer, stared out the window. He had blond hair, brown eyes, slightly tan skin and a slightly muscular build from his six years as a pokémon trainer. He wore a simple ren singlet under a white jacket with lazy blue long legged pants which were held up by a plain brown belt with three pokéballs on it and red boots.

"Alola really is a good looking region." Nodded Jarod to himself as the plane finally landed as he and everyone else gathered up their things, which for him was a black backpack, and walked off the plane while Jarod sang to himself "A kid from Pallet Town, with a brand new world to see. Don't know what's ahead but it won't get the best of me. There's so much more to learn, and battles to be won. I've advanced so far and still there's always more to come." He sang to himself before a shiny Eevee burst out of one of his pokéballs

 _"You're a faggot."_ Growled Eevee simply making Jarod grit his teeth

"Arceus damn it Silver." Growled Jarod before he felt an energy that was exactly the same as his, making the saiyan turn around in time to see a portal close. "Anyway, I came here for two reasons." He started as he grabbed one of his other pokéballs before throwing it into the air making a shiny Gardevoir appear before him

 _"Hello master."_ Greeted Gardevoir, bowing slightly

"Serenity… How many times have I told you to not call me master." Sighed Jarod as he pinched the bridge of his nose

 _"I believe the official count is three-hundred and ninety-nine."_ Answered Serenity, smirking slightly

"Great. Anyway, I wanted to tell you both the reasons why we've come here." Stated Jarod making Serenity nod

 _"Why bother? We know you're here on your shitty vacation so you can fuck up some more pokémon's lives."_ Growled Silver aggressively

 _"Silver, don't be rude."_ Berated Serenity making Silver snort to himself

"I'm here on vacation from all the Gym battling and because this region is Snow's home." Explained Jarod simply making Silver blink in surprise while Serenity nodded in understanding

 _"I'm guessing you decided to come here before that Orre region because of how sad Snow has been looking recently?"_ She guessed getting a nod from her trainer

"Yes." Nodded Jarod as he pulled his last pokéball off of his belt and stared at it for a few minutes before putting it back on his belt "Well, it's time to get a move on. Return Serenity." He stated as he returned Serenity into her pokéball before walking towards a route which led to a house "Huh? A house on a route? You don't get that in much of that in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova or Kalos. Of course there were still houses on routes but those were late in a journey or important people, like Mr. Pokémon… I wonder how's he doing with that Jade Orb…" He ranted to himself before he followed the route before he entered a small village of sorts "Interesting place so far." He nodded to himself before he saw a young girl walking somewhere with a bag he swore moved on its own. "Oh what the hell, I have nothing else to do." He shrugged as he followed the girl

 _"What the hell are you doing, faggot. You shouldn't be following a fucking human, or are you that desperate to get something besides the fucktone of shiny pokémon you have that you are going to ra-"_ Started Silver before he noticed the glare he was receiving from his trainer

"Silver. You finish that thought and I will make good on one of the thoughts that I had when I was blinded by anger." Growled Jarod not liking what Silver was saying as he stopped as the girl let a Cosmog out of her bag which flew over the bridge before stopping as three Spearow flew at it before staring to circle and peck to poor pokémon "What is going on?" He asked running up to the girl

"You have to help it! Please! Save Nebby!" She pleaded with Jarod making him nod before he threw his bag and jacket to the side before he walked across the bridge, noticing how it shook under his weight

 _"Help."_ Begged Nebby as Jarod made his way over before he used his body to shield Nebby

'Ok, I've had worse.' Thought Jarod to himself as he picked up Nebby somehow and walked slowly back over to the side of the bridge only to have it break under him 'Crap!' He shouted in his mind, ready to fly before a Tapu Koko appeared from nowhere, batted away the Spearow like they were nothing and lifted Jarod and Nebby back up onto safe land before jumping back and staring at the saiyan _'Thank you.'_ He thanked the legendary via telepathy making Tapu Koko nod before letting out a small discharge of electricity and flying away

 _"Cool."_ Said Nebby simply making Jarod nod

"Oh, thank goodness!" Cheered the girl as she walked up to Jarod and Nebby as Jarod put his jacket back on

 _"Here."_ Cheered Nebby as it picked up a stone that Tapu Koko had dropped and handed it to the girl

"A sparkling… Stone?" Asked the girl confused as she held it in her hand "It feels almost warm somehow." She noted before turning back to Jarod "Please forgive me. I am so grateful to you for helping us out of that dangerous spot." She stated bowing slightly

"You're welcome, but, I have to ask… Who are you?" Asked Jarod curious

"I think this stone must belong to you." Stated the girl ignoring Jarod's question as she handed the stone to Jarod "Please… Don't tell anyone about this… About seeing Nebby… It's… it's a secret, OK?" She pleaded making Jarod nod

"Sure. I can see that you don't want people learning about Nebby." Agreed Jarod before the girl put Nebby inside of her bag while Jarod put his on

"I'm worried we might get attacked again by some wild pokémon or… or something." Stated the girl "I know it's too much for me to ask it, but… Do you think you could see us back to town?" She requested getting a nod from Jarod as the two humanoids and Eevee walked back to the town they were just in

 _"Arceus I hate humans."_ Growled Silver before he noticed Jarod's glare making the Eevee poke his tongue out at his trainer and met up with a professor (Kukui) and another trainer

"Sun, it looks like we missed the kahuna, yeah?" Asked Kukui to the trainer making him nod "But we found my assistant and an unknown trainer, oh yeah!" He smirked while Sun just nodded

"Hello, I'm Jarod." Greeted Jarod

"I'm Kukui, cousin. And this here is Sun." Replied Kukui as he shook hands with Jarod "So Jarod, I see you found my assistant." He noted making the girl realise something

"Oh… um… yes! You can call me Lillie." She introduced herself slightly embarrassed

"And Lillie, this here is Sun. He just moved here to Alola from Kanto." Stated Kukui as he introduced Sun to Lillie

"So you're also one of the professor's acquaintances? It's nice to meet you." Stated Lillie as she nodded at Sun, getting a nod back from the still silent bow as a crowd formed at some stairs

"The kahuna is back!" "Kahuna Hala has returned!" Exclaimed some of the random townsfolk as Hala walked up the stairs and locked eyes with Kukui

"Have I missed something?" Asked Hala

"Naw, but where'd you go off to, Kahuna? I thought we were meeting here." Asked Kukui curious

"I am kahuna of this island, after all. Whenever there is a problem on the island, it is my duty to resolve it. For some reason I thought I saw Tapu Koko flying about…" Stated Hala

"Is Tapu Koko look like this?" Asked Jarod as he used his Kalos Pokédex to show a picture of Tapu Koko "Because it helped me after the plank bridge up that way collapsed under me while I was protecting Nebby from a trio of Spearow." He explained making Hala nod while Sun raised an eyebrow

"Woo! That's not something you hear every day!" Laughed Kukui, Hala joining him

"Ho! Although it is said to protect us, our Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature. Yet out guardian was moved to save you. Kukui, my boy, I think we have cause to celebrate! It seems I should entrust this brave and kind boy with one of our Alolan starters." Laughed Hala, noticing the pokéballs Jarod had and the Eevee that was glaring at the five

"I don't think that is necessary for me. But Sun here would probably need one." Stated Jarod making Sun stare at him in shock

"Alright. I'm glad to meet you both. I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Isl." Stated Hala before he turned to Sun "Welcome to Alola! Young Kukui told me of your coming." He stated making Sun smile lightly before Hala turned towards a platform "Come, my Pokémon! Let's have a look at you!" He called out as he threw three Pokéballs into the air making a Litten, Popplio and a Rowlet appear on the stage "First is the Grass-type Pokémon, Rowlet." He introduced the owl pokémon

 _"Hello!"_ Greeted Rowlet although to everyone but Silver and Jarod it came out as a 'Koo!'

"Next is the Fire-type Pokémon, Litten!" Introduced Hala

 _"Hi…"_ Greeted Litten which for those who couldn't understand came out as a 'Mrowr…'

"And last is the Water-type Pokémon, Popplio!" Introduced Hala for the last time

 _"Hello?"_ Greeted Popplio although to most people there it came out as 'Bwark?'

"Which Pokémon will you chose as your partner?" Asked Hala making Sun look at the three choices for starter Pokémon.

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: The saiyan is back on the road!**

 **Silver: And you will always be a fucking faggot.**

 **Serenity: Silver, please try to be nice, you will be around young Pokémon.**

 **Silver: Oh go to the fucking Distortion Realm you human cock-sucking bitch.**

 **Jarceus: Silver, get the fuck out of my end text.**

 **Silver: No, you can fuck off.**

 **Jarod: At least apologise to Serenity and the readers.**

 **Silver: Fine. Sorry Serenity. But the readers can go fuck themselves.**

 **Jarod: Meh, that's the best we could hope for.**


	2. Sun's First Battle

**Jarceus: Welcome to the 2nd chapter of A Saiyan's Alolan Journey. I hope you all will enjoy. And something I forgot to mention in the last chapter is that I welcome most reviews. If you find something off putting or 'wrong' please tell me nicely or don't tell me. And saying that Silver is free game.**

 **Reviews (1)**

* * *

 **(First) Firesage101: I am happy that you could bring this back. Is Jarod going to have a starter from Alola?**

* * *

 **Replies**

 **Jarceus: For those of you who don't know, I have an old story called A Saiyan's Journey. I made it a while back so it might not be that good…**

 **Jarod: But Firesage asked if I would get an alolan starter, am I?**

 **Silver: Does a faggot like yourself deserve one?**

 **Jarod: Shut the hell up, Silver.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Which Pokémon will you chose as your partner?" Asked Hala making Sun look at the three choices for starter Pokémon._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

" Alright." Nodded Jarod as Sun chose Popplio as his starter pokémon

"Only when you have both chosen each other, can you truly call each other partners." Stated Hala as Rowlet and Litten jumped off of the platform as Sun walked onto one end while Popplio sat on the other end "So let us see if little Popplio there also decides to chose you!" Stated Hala as Sun bent over slightly

 _"Hm…"_ Hummed Popplio as it gazed at Sun for a minute or two before hopping over to Sun, who picked up the Water-type _"Let's go!"_ It cheered, happy to have a trainer

"That's cute." Smirked Jarod to himself, closing his eyes before he felt a weight on his shoulder.

 _"True."_ Agreed Rowlet watching as Hala, Lillie and Kukui congratulated Sun

"So, what do you want from your future trainer?" Asked Jarod curious

 _"I don't know really. None of the one's I've seen have really had that spark."_ Shrugged Rowlet, not caring if Jarod couldn't understand

"That's understandable. Many pokémon can feel a connection with possible trainers. From what I can see, that instinct is stronger here in Alola. I hope you find that trainer you want." Nodded Jarod as he put Rowlet off of his shoulder before walking up to Sun "Sun, that Popplio is your first pokémon, treat her with the utmost kindness. Actually, treat every pokémon you catch as if they were your family, because on your journey, they will be your family." He stated making the new trainer nod his head in understanding

 _"Family? Wow, you are sure full of bullshit aren't you, ya cunt? All humans want are fucking slaves and trophies."_ Chuckled Silver bitterly while Rowlet fly back onto Jarod's shoulder

"Did you find a trainer in this young boy, Rowlet?" Asked Hala noticing how Rowlet was acting, getting a nod from the grass owl

"Really? You chose me?" Asked Jarod surprised

 _"Yeah. You can't only understand me literally but you can understand my psychology. And I feel a sort of calming sensation around you."_ Replied Rowlet as Hala gave Jarod Rowlet's pokéball

"You listen to your own words, ok?" Stated Hala before the two walked down the steps in time to hear someone

"Hey! You and me! Let's have a Pokémon battle!" Exclaimed a kid, the same height as Sun making Hala laugh

"Dahahaha! Where's the fire, boy?" Asked Hala amused "And what kind of Pokémon battle would that be where you don't give a name first, eh?" He asked making the kid put his hands behind his head

"Fair enough." Admitted the kid "I'm Hau. And my partner is Litten." He introduced himself "You're Popplio looks really cool, too!" He stated admiring Sun's Popplio, who had taken a shining to riding on her trainer's hat "Yeah! So let's battle! I couldn't wait for you to find your way to Iki town, so I've been all over looking for you!" He cheered making Sun take Popplio off of his hat and stare at her

 _"Ok, I'll battle."_ Nodded Popplio as she jumped out of Sun's hold and onto the ground

"I don't really like to see Pokémon battles where Pokémon can get hurt… but I think I'll watch this one." Sighed Lillie sadly

"Oh yeah, your first battle already! Just have your Pokémon rush out some moves and see who wins. Woo!" Cheered Kukui, ready to see two new trainers battle

"I appreciate you being willing to take on my grandson here. I expect a no-holds-barred battle from both of you!" Stated Hala before Hau sent out his Litten

"You ready, Litten?" Asked Hau excited

 _"HELL YEAH!"_ Cheered Litten as his back rose up into three spikes and turned red before going back to normal

"I'll be the judge." Stated Jarod as he stood between the two Pokémon "Alright! The first official battle between Sun of Kanto and Hau of Alola starts… NOW!" He shouted before jumping back as Popplio fired a Water Gun at Litten, hitting the cat dead on

"Litten, use Scratch attack!" Called out Hau making Litten nod before his claws lengthened as he sliced at Popplio, making her go flying a little before she landed on the ground

 _"A little help her?"_ Requested Popplio as she looked at her ever silent trainer

"Sun! Give your Pokémon commands in battle! If you don't she'll lose! Some Pokémon will attack on their own, but a trained Pokémon usually rely on their trainer's commands in battle!" Ranted Jarod making Sun sigh before coughing

"Popplio! Use Water Gun!" He called out making Popplio fire the attack at Litten only for the Fire-type to dodge it and ran at Popplio before trying to Scratch it again "Popplio, dodge!" Shouted Sun making Popplio jump away in time to dodge the Scratch "Now, Tackle!" He called out making Popplio throw herself at Litten, hitting the cat directly on the head making Litten fly back over to Hau but before Litten could shake off the hit it was blasted back by another Water Gun making Litten's fly into a wooden post making his eyes turn into spirals

"And the winner is Sun of Pallet Town!" Called out Jarod, not noticing as the stone Lillie gave him earlier started glowing

"Hoo-ee! That gave me chicken skin!" Laughed Hau as he healed his Litten before returning him into his Pokéball "Sun, right? Your Popplio was awesome! Now that settles it! I'm going all out tomorrow!" He cheered excited making Sun nod before Hala noticed the glowing stone

"Hmm? Jarod… Would you be so kind as to give me that sparkling stone you have there?" He asked getting a nod from the saiyan as he handed the stone to the Kahuna "Could this be?!" HE asked surprised

"Tutu, isn't that…" Asked Hau in surprise

"You were rescued by Tapu Koko at the bridge-isn't that what I heard, Jarod?" Asked Hala getting a nod from Jarod as Rowlet found something interesting

"It's where that stone came from." Started Jarod before Rowlet pecked his tail "GAH!" He screamed as he jumped up a little from the sudden pain "Rowlet, don't peck me." He growled

 _"Sorry…"_ Apologised Rowlet sadly before Jarod sighed and petted the owl's head

"So it even deigned to give you a stone…" Mumbled Hala to himself "Perhaps you have another reason to be here in Alola at this time." He stated causing Jarod to shrug

"Wouldn't be the first time." Shrugged Jarod nonchalantly

"Allow me to borrow this stone for now. Fret not! I'll return it to you tomorrow evening." Reassured Hala before he addressed Sun as well "It would seem that you both have the makings of fine trainers. You must do us the honour of joining in our festival tomorrow!" He stated laughing at the end

"Sure, I'm game." Nodded Jarod, an action which was mimicked by a now silent Sun

"First I'll make sure you get back home safe today, though, Sun." Stated Kukui making Sun nod "Lillie, Jarod, you two should come with us, too, yeah?" He suggested before he turned to Lillie "Wouldn't want to go losing you twice today. You or _that_ Pokémon of yours!" He stated while Jarod felt a tingle come from his tail

"Yes… I will keep an eye on…" Nodded Lillie before she noticed Jarod groaning on the floor and Nebby holding onto his tail, which until now, if you didn't guess, was being used as a belt

"How does a damned puff ball of gas and cosmic dust grab so hard?" Groaned Jarod while Silver laughed his ass off at his trainer's misery

 _"This is what you get you fucking shiny hunter cunt!"_ Laughed Silver before Rowlet flew up into the air a little before dropping down on Silver's stomach _"GAH!"_

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Silver: YOU FUCKING OWL!**

 **Rowlet: I would advise against laughing at Jarod's misery.**

 **Silver: I WILL PLUKE OUT YOUR FEATHERS ONE AT A TIME!**

 **Jarod: Silver, calm down.**

 **Silver: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU FUCKING CINT!**


	3. Silver's Past

**Jarceus: Welcome to the 3rd chapter of A Saiyan's Alolan Journey. I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Reviews (1)**

 **Firesage101: AWESOME. Rowlett seems to fit him. What next?**

 **Replies**

 **Rowlet: Thank you. But I have to ask, what is next?**

 **Jarod: I bet it's just talking.**

 **Jarceus: Hit the nail on the head.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Yes… I will keep an eye on…" Nodded Lillie before she noticed Jarod groaning on the floor and Nebby holding onto his tail, which until now, if you didn't guess, was being used as a belt_

 _"How does a damned puff ball of gas and cosmic dust grab so hard?" Groaned Jarod while Silver laughed his ass off at his trainer's misery_

 _"This is what you get you fucking shiny hunter cunt!" Laughed Silver before Rowlet flew up into the air a little before dropping down on Silver's stomach "GAH!"_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Huh? This is your house? I passed it on the way here." Noted Jarod as he, Silver, Rowlet and Sun stood in front of Sun's house

"Thank you." Thanked Sun as he knocked on the door

"I'm coming!" Called a voice from inside while a Meowth snuck out through the patio

 _"Hello?"_ Asked Meowth as it stared at Jarod confused

"I'm a friend of Sun's." He whispered to the Scratch Cat Pokémon making it nod before going back into the house as Sun's mom opened the door

"Sun! You're back, and who's this? A new friend?" Asked Sun's mom as she noticed Jarod

"Correct." Nodded Sun while his mother stared at Jarod curious

"I think I know you…" Mumbled Sun's mom before she noticed Jarod's 'belt' "A saiyan?" She asked getting a surprised nod from Jarod "What is your name?" She asked

"My name is Jarod, Jarod Doragonbōru." Introduced Jarod "These two are Silver the Eevee, who I… obtained… in Kalos and Archer the Rowlet." He continued introducing his pokémon

"Obtained?" Asked Sun curiosity etched into his face

"I don't want to go into it." Stated Jarod before Sun's mom's eyes widened

"You're that trainer from Pallet who defeated Lance and then moved from region to region taking on the gyms." Stated Sun's Mom excited "Sun, I didn't know you'd get to meet another rarity." She smirked making Jarod confused

"Excuse me, miss? But what do you mean by 'another' rarity?" He asked confused

"Before we left Kanto, I saw a golden Mew fly by us." Explained Sun making Jarod's eyes widen

"A GOLDEN Mew, are you sure about that?" Asked Jarod shocked before Sun pulled a camera out of his bag and showed Jarod an image of a golden Mew flying past people in a city "Well, damn." He stated, blinking

"I was sure surprised when Sun showed me that picture, it's a surprising quality as well." Stated Sun's mom, proud of her little sun before Popplio burst out of her Pokéball

 _"Where are we? Wait is this Sun's home?"_ She asked to Archer who was perched on Jarod's shoulder resting

 _"Yes, we are at Sun's house."_ Yawned Archer as he opened his left eye to look down on Popplio who was trying to get on Sun's head

"You want up?" Asked Sun looking down out Popplio making her nod before Sun picked her up and placed her on his head

"Aw, what a cute Pokémon." Adored Sun's Mom "Does she have a nickname?" She asked making Sun think

"Bubbles. Bubbles the Popplio." Smirked Sun as he noticed the newly named Bubbles clapping happily on his head

 _"What an idiot. Trusting any human."_ Grumbled Silver to himself before he noticed Archer flying over to him making him hide under a bush _"Stay the hell away from me!"_ He growled aggressively making Archer stop

 _"Sorry. I just want to ask you why you hate Jarod so much?"_ Asked Archer confused on Silver's behaviour towards his trainer

 _"You want to know why? You want to know why?"_ Chuckled Silver amused before he glared at Archer _"It's because he's human. And before you start, yes, I know he's a Saiyan, but he still acts like a human, talks like a human, and is a shiny hunting bastard!"_ He growled his fur getting bristled as he continued

 _"You throw that tittle like it's an insult, what does it mean?"_ Asked Archer confused but remaining calm

 _"A shiny hunter is the pinnacle of human asshole-ery. Most shiny hunters will either defeat pokémon after pokémon until the get a 'shiny' an alternately coloured version of a pokémon. But the other way, is that they will hatch egg after egg, discarding all non-shiny pokémon into the wild to die… I was born from that method… C-can you ever understand the pain of knowing that since birth you were nothing but a trophy to the person you though of as a parent!"_ Ranted Silver tearing up slightly at the end making Archer wrap his wings around the crying Eevee

 _"It's ok. You can stop there if you want."_ Stated Archer

 _"No, I'll keep going. Not only was I a trophy, but I guess I was expendable as well since after a while, I was sold off to Jarod."_ Continued Silver making Archer stare at Jarod, who was watching the two talk

'I remember that day. I guess even to another pokémon you won't say it… but I know what else your trainer did.' Thought Jarod sadly as he thought back to the day he got Silver

* * *

 **~~~Flashback~~~**

* * *

"Phew, luckily I got in before the rain hit hard." Sighed Jarod, his hair slightly wet, he wore the same clothes he was wearing in Unova, only he was missing the jacket

"Yeah, this is my shiny Eevee, impressive right?" Boasted a male voice as Jarod looked past a crowd to see a boy with blue hair, dark blue eyes and slightly tanned skin, wearing a pink shirt, orange scarf and a cowboy vest, with black jeans and white boots (Guess who it is), as he showed off a Shiny Eevee

"What's going on over here?" Jarod whispered to himself as he stared at the Eevee and noticed that it had a barely hidden bruise on his left leg and a blood stain at the very tip of his tail, making him try his hardest to control his anger before the crowd dispersed giving him the golden opportunity to teach the trainer a lesson "Hey, you!" He shouted getting Eevee's trainer's attention

"Yeah?" He asked before he ducked under a punch

"Why the hell did I see a bruise on your Eevee's leg?" Growled Jarod making the trainer sweat a little on the inside

"Well, a wild pokémon ruffed him up pretty good." Stated the trainer

"Then why is the bruise only on the left leg? I doubt a wild pokémon would have the precision and thought process to only attack one limb." Growled Jarod, contradicting everything Eevee's trainer had said

"Alright, you want the truth, I beat Eevee into obedience." Growled the trainer before he was punched in the gut by Jarod before the saiyan ripped Eevee's pokéball away from the trainer

"You don't deserve to have any pokémon." Growled Jarod as his hair spiked up at the top and his eyes turned teal "Feel lucky I don't kill you here and now." He growled before his hair and eyes returned to normal before he walked away with Eevee's pokéball in hand

* * *

 **~~~Flashback End~~~**

* * *

'I had to deal with the police after that, luckily I recorded our little talk.' Thought Jarod before Archer flew up onto his shoulder "Hey, Archer, what's up?" He asked

 _"Now you respond, I've been trying to get a response from you for ages. Sun's mother is allowing you to sleep at their house for the night."_ Stated Archer

"Oh, thank you Archer." Thanked Jarod as he walked in before picking Silver up the scruff of his neck as he tried to attack Sun's mother's Meowth "Silver, what have I said about engaging in battles without my permission?" He asked annoyed

 _"Eat a fucking dick you shiny hunting piece of shit!"_ Exclaimed Silver as he flailed in Jarod's hold

"Haa…Silver, please just go to sleep, I just noticed it's almost midnight." Sighed Jarod as he set Silver down on the ground, ignoring as the ever defiant Eevee bit his shin.

 _"Does Silver seem more violent with humans to you?"_ Asked Archer intrigued

"I had someone take a special look at him… And he's a shadow pokémon." Stated Jarod shrugging

 _"Pardon? A shadow pokémon?"_ Asked Archer confused

"When a pokémon has the door to their heart close, natural or otherwise, they become a shadow pokémon." Explained Jarod before he went to sleep, Silver still biting the Saiyan's shin.

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: Silver has had a hard life.**

 **Silver: Yeah. I do, don't I Jarod?**

 **Jarod: Did you just?**

 **Silver: What are you going to say dipshit?**

 **Archer: I can tell my life is going to suck for a while.**

 **Serenity: I had to deal with this for half a region.**

 **Archer: I feel bad for you.**


	4. Battle Roy-oh crap

**Jarceus: Welcome to the 4th chapter of A Saiyan's Alolan Journey. I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Reviews (2)**

 **Firesage101: Stares... oh dear that is bad hope that Silver and Jarod can become friends.**

 **(New) JensenDaniels32: Give Jarod a legendary to fight (himself, not his pokemon) and catch. It's boring otherwise.**

 **Replies**

 **Silver: I doubt it, Fireshit101.**

 **Jarod: And Jenson, on that whole legendary thing, It's an interesting thought for Jarceus, but let me tell you some holes in what you said. You said, 'it's boring otherwise' insinuating that this story and any other pokémon story would be boring if there is no legendary battle. And on another note, I just appeared in the Alola region, it would make no logical sense for a legendary pokémon to appear and attack a tourist, I'm sure that Jarceus will eventually sick a legendary on me, most likely an Ultra Beast honestly. And look at it from an author's perspective, he's already set up the beginning setting and scene, it'd come off as a sort of weird cop-out to suddenly summon a legendary upon me.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Does Silver seem more violent with humans to you?" Asked Archer intrigued_

 _"I had someone take a special look at him… And he's a shadow pokémon." Stated Jarod shrugging_

 _"Pardon? A shadow pokémon?" Asked Archer confused_

 _"When a pokémon has the door to their heart close, natural or otherwise, they become a shadow pokémon." Explained Jarod before he went to sleep, Silver still biting the Saiyan's shin._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"So, we're fighting in a tournament today?" Asked Jarod as he and Sun walked towards the town they were in yesterday

"Yep." Nodded Sun as the two walked through a patch of tall grass only for a Pikachu coloured Pichu to jump out at Sun and fire a massive thunderbolt at the unsuspecting trainer "AHH!" He screamed in surprise before he realised it didn't hurt at all

 _"Little one, must you be so rambunctious?"_ Asked Serenity as she knelt down and picked the Pichu up before she put it down a few steps away before returning to her pokéball

"Wow, wait what?" Asked Sun surprised as he stared at Serenity's pokéball surprised

"Yeah, that's Serenity. She's a Gardevoir I confiscated off of a trainer in Hoenn because he was abusing her." Answered Jarod sadly making Sun stare at him

"Ok, let me get this straight. Silver and Serenity were both abused by their previous trainers?" Asked Sun surprised, having been told the story a few minutes ago

"Sadly, yes. Pokémon abuse happens a lot more than you would think." Sighed Jarod sadly before the two trainers arrived in Iki Town and met up with Hala

"The Alola region is made up of four islands. Our festival today is held to express our thanks to these great pokémon guardian deities for always remaining by our sides." Explained Hala "Well, we may call it a festival, but it's just this little thing you see here. There may not be many of us, but at least every last one of us here goes all out." He smirked as he led Jarod and Sun to the platform where they got Bubbles and Archer, only to meet Hau at the steps

"Ho! Howzit, Sun, Jarod?" Greeted Hau getting two greetings back "Man, I though you two'd never make it! Me and Litten've been waiting for ages!" He exclaimed excited

 _"Yeah."_ Agreed Litten bored

"Yeah, but what is this festival about?" Asked Jarod curious

"Hold on… Didn't anyone explain to you about today?!" Asked Hau in shock as he got two nods

"Oh yeah, right on time!" Cheered Kukui excitedly from behind Jarod and Sun making the two trainers turn around

"But to what exactly?" Asked Lillie confused

 _"FUN!"_ Cheered Nebby from inside of Lillie's bag as it messed about making the bag move sporadically

"A full-powered festival for Pokémon battling! We battle in the name of Tapu Koko, pitting our best moves against one another in friendly competition to please our guardian. Woo!" Explained Kukui, still excited to see how Jarod will fight in the festival

"So you three will be taking part in the battle?" Asked Lillie towards the three trainers getting two nods

"I'm not too sure. I mean, if we do a one Pokémon battle royal then maybe, otherwise Serenity alone would sweep the floor with Bubbles and Litten." Answered Jarod making Kukui nod in understanding

"I don't like seeing Pokémon fight one another, since they so often end up getting hurt… But it seems like this is an important event, so I'll be sure to watch you three." Sighed Lillie

"Then let us begin." Nodded Hala as he led Sun and Hau to alternate sides of the platform while a crowd gathered "For all life on out islands… and for those who undertake the island challenge with joy in their hearts… we pray for your protection… for them and all Melemele. May this Pokémon battle be an offering to our island's guardian deity - Tapu Koko!" He exclaimed, starting the festival "Before you stands Hau - grandson to the kahuna." He stated as Hau walked onto the platform "Before him stands Sun - one who has seen the rarest sight of all, a golden Mew." He stated as Sun walked up onto the stage, Bubbles on his head, while people whispered about what Hala said, "But, standing between them both is Jarod - one who has met with Tapu Koko." He stated making Jarod's eyes widen before he hopped up onto the platform

"Bubbles! Take care of my little Sun!" Cheered Sun's mom making Bubbles nod before she hopped off of her trainer's head

 _"I'll try my best Mom."_ Smirked Bubbles, knowing no-one besides Jarod would understand her

"As long as we all have a good time, then I think we can call it a great battle, eh?" Asked Hau happy getting nods from Sun and Jarod as Archer fly in with Silver trying to catch up

 _"Did you forget about us?"_ Asked Archer as he landed in front of Jarod

"Nope, wanna battle?" Asked Jarod making Archer nod before he turned his body to face Bubbles and Litten

"Jarod! Sun! Hau! Bring forth the power of your Pokémon!" Exclaimed Hala while Hau and Sun made eye contact before Sun twitched at Archer getting a nod from Hau

"Water Gun at Archer!" "Ember at Archer!" Called out the two trainers making Bubbles and Litten aim their attacks at Archer

"Archer! Into the sky!" Commanded Jarod making Archer nod before flying into the air just in time to avoid before he was forced to dodge and weave between constant barrages of water and embers "Now, use Leafage!" He commanded making a hurricane of leaves appear behind Archer before they started raining down on Bubbles and Litten

"Litten, protect Bubbles!" Commanded Hau making Litten nod before he used his body to stop the leaves from hitting Bubbles before she poked her head out from under Litten and fired a Water Gun at Archer, hitting him in the wing, making the Grass, Flying-type Pokémon start falling to the ground before he picked himself up and flew out of sight putting the remaining two battlers on edge before razor sharp leaves fired at them from the trees "Litten, use Ember to burn the leaves before they get to you!" Commanded Hau making Litten nod before he started firing embers to match Archer's leaves before Bubbles noticed where the leaves were coming from and fired a Water Gun, hitting Archer making him stop the leaves before the Ember attack started hitting him

"Archer! Use Leaf Cover!" Commanded Jarod making Archer smirk as a vortex of leaves appeared behind him, only instead of shooting out at Bubbles and Litten, the vortex surrounded Archer as he flew towards the two, the Ember burning of leaves constantly before Archer passed by them, leaving all the leaves surrounding them before the leaves exploded. making Bubbles fly up into the air where Archer caught her in his talons

 _"Hey."_ Greeted Archer cheekily as he held tightly onto Bubbles

 _"Let me go."_ Growled Bubbles as she tried to break free of Archer's hold

 _"I wouldn't try that if I were you, if my calculations are right, we're about twenty and a half feet in the air, a fall from this height might break something, mainly a flipper, or a few bones."_ Smirked Archer making Bubbles stop trying to break free and instead hold on the best she could to the owl Pokémon

"Jarod! Tell Archer to let go of Bubbles!" Demanded Sun aggressively

"Dude, even I know that's a bad idea from up there." Warned Hau making Sun notice just how high up Archer was

"WHY THE HELL IS HE FLYING SO HIGH!" Screamed Sun scaring Archer enough that he dropped Bubbles

"Archer! Calm yourself! Bubble is dropping!" Commanded Jarod making Archer realise what just happened and dive down just in time to grab Bubbles, who by now was shivering from her possibly near death experience before Archer put her down next to Sun lightly

"Bubbles! I'm so sorry!" Apologised Sun as he hugged the sea lion close to his chest, crying heavily

"Litten." Sighed Hau

 _"I know what you're thinking… I'm thinking it too."_ Sighed Litten as he returned into his pokéball

"I surrender." Stated Hau sadly as he went to try and comfort Sun

"I also surrender." Stated Jarod as he walked away, towards the bridge that collapsed earlier

"I'm so sorry." Apologised Sun again while Hau rubbed his back before a yellow light passed by too fast for anyone to see it clearly, as a necklace with a Mew sculpted out of yellow glass attached to the end was placed around Sun's neck

"Huh?" Asked Hau confused as he tried to find where the light went only to see a yellow tail going into a bush before glowing white and disappearing

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: Dear Arceus, we almost killed Bubbles in the fourth chapter…**

 **Archer: I feel so bad…**

 **Sun: It's not your fault… It's mine…**

 **Bubbles: Sun…**


	5. Slight Understanding

**Jarceus: Welcome to the 5th chapter of A Saiyan's Alolan Journey. I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Reviews (1)**

 **Firesage101: Ok what just happened at the end of the chapter? I hope that they can all still be friends and forgive themselves.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: Obviously something yellow gave Sun a necklace.**

 **Sun: And Bubbles almost died…**

 **Silver: Please, just stop preparing to care.**

 **Serenity: Silver, do we need to have another talk?**

 **Silver: Suck my fucking dick you bitch!**

 **Archer: Please, not even a worm would be able to do that.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"I also surrender." Stated Jarod as he walked away, towards the bridge that collapsed earlier_

 _"I'm so sorry." Apologised Sun again while Hau rubbed his back before a yellow light passed by too fast for anyone to see it clearly, as a necklace with a Mew sculpted out of yellow glass attached to the end was placed around Sun's neck_

 _"Huh?" Asked Hau confused as he tried to find where the light went only to see a yellow tail going into a bush before glowing white and disappearing_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Serenity, I need you to help Sun." Stated Jarod sadly as he put Serenity's ball back onto his belt

 _"Why is that, Jarod?"_ Asked Serenity confused before she felt a massive quantity of negative emotions coming off of Sun, the main two being guilt and sadness _"Oh, so that is why."_ She nodded getting a nod from Jarod as Serenity floated over to where Sun was, still holding onto Bubbles

"I'm so sorry…" Hiccupped Sun as he held onto Bubbles closely

 _"Sun… Sun please, stop crying… I'm ok, see?"_ Stated Bubbles trying to cheer up her trainer while everyone watched while Sun stiffened up

"B-bubbles? Did you just hear something?" Asked Sun confused

 _"No, nothing besides me."_ Answered Bubbles honestly making Sun stare at her surprised

"I… I can understand you!" Stated Sun, shocked making everyone around him, who heard what he said also become shocked, besides Jarod at least.

"That's a special ability of Serenity's. She can allow a human mind to unlock the language boundaries that stop humans from communicating with pokémon. Sadly it is a temporary affect." Explained Jarod making Sun look up at him "Bubbles is alright, you don't need to cry anymore." He said before he addressed Sun's necklace "Cool necklace by the way." He smirked making Sun take notice of his new necklace

"Where did this come from?" He asked confused as he stared at the glass Mew

"I saw some kind of yellow blur go past you and then that was on you." Stated Hau making Sun stare at the glass Mew before he noticed Jarod's tail turned yellow for a split second before he noticed Tapu Koko staring at him and Jarod from the bushes before it nodded at him and flew away

"Despite the almost tragic event that surfaced here today, that was an amazing battle. With this, combined with Jarod and Archer's compassion to save Popplio, even Tapu Koko…" Started Hala

 _"I APPROVE!"_ Shouted Tapu Koko loudly from nowhere making both Jarod and Sun rub their ears

"Ho! You heard it yourself! Tapu Koko's song of approval." Laughed Hala making Sun and Jarod growl "Oh, I nearly forgot. I think it is time you take this, Jarod." He stated as he handed Jarod a Z-ring

"I thank you for this. But I don't require a Z-ring. You see, in Hoenn I had my Mega Ring modified so that I could use Z-Moves by a native of Alola." Thanked Jarod as he gave Sun the Z-Ring before he took his Mega Ring, which was modified into an arm band, from his bag and slipped it up his right arm and to the middle of his upper arm

"Alright." Nodded Hala before he turned towards Sun "Your new Z-Ring, a mysterious armband that can draw out the power that lies deep within Pokémon… It can bring forth their Z-Power! We kahunas can make them by refining stones like the sparkling stone that Jarod received from Tapu Koko. Although until you collect more Z-Crystals during your island challenge, you will not be able to draw out the Z-Power of your Pokémon." He explained making Sun nod in understanding as Bubbles climbed back onto his head

"Island Challenge? What is that?" Asked Jarod confused, not reading about that

"Four islands! You'll travel to each of the four islands in the Alola region. The island challenge is about aiming to be the strongest Trainer - the island challenge champion. Woo!" Explained Kukui excitedly making Jarod and Sun nod in understanding before Jarod caught something that fell from the sky. It was a pinkish-purple crystal with a symbol in the middle that looked similar to an Unown of the 'M' symbol

"What is this?" Asked Jarod confused before he spotted a not attached to the crystal "Let's see. 'Please enjoy the Psychium Z that I have provided you.' And it has instructions on how to use it. Alright." He nodded as he read the note before he slipped the Z-Crystal into a slot in his Mega Ring before he turned towards Serenity "Are you ready?" He asked getting a nod from Serenity as he crossed his arms in front of his face before stretching them out in front of him, his right on top of his left before he put his pointer fingers to the sides of his head before he snapped his feet together and put his right arm forwards as the energy created from his 'ritual dance' flowed into Serenity before everything was covered in a spacial mixture of pink, purple and blue as Serenity surrounded a rock with psychic energy before flinging it, making it bounce off of invisible walls before shattered a hole in the multi-coloured wall, sending it off into a black void before everything returned to normal, only the stone was crushed into dust

 _"That was quite an interesting sensation…"_ Noted Serenity

 _"How did it feel?"_ Asked Bubbles interested

 _"I was tingling all over. It wasn't a bad sensation, but it was an interesting one…"_ Stated Serenity making Bubbles, Jarod and Sun nod in understanding

 _"So, are you two done being absolute dumb asses and get a fucking move on, we'd be at the shit heads home and taking a fucking rest. I may not like any of you dipshits but I can realise that you fuckers need to take an Arceus forsaken rest."_ Growled Silver making Jarod's eyes widen

"Silver, were you?" Asked Jarod surprised

 _"Considering others needs? Yeah, what of it you fucking bastard?"_ Asked Silver annoyed _"As I said, I hate all of your fucking guts. But I still have enough empathy in me to realise when others need rest."_ He growled making Jarod smile slightly

"Wow, I never knew how much Silver actually swore. I mean, you told me it was a lot, but I didn't expect this." Stated Sun a little freaked out

"I know. He sure has a 'colourful' vocabulary." Chuckled Jarod

 _"And what has you so happy, you bastard?"_ Growled Silver noticing Jarod's random joy

"You're opening up to the other Pokémon. I've long since accepted the fact you'll always insult me, but it's good to see you thinking about the other Pokémon." Smiled Jarod making Silver's eyes widen before they turned back into a glare and a growl

 _"Of course I would never open up to a fucking shiny hunter. Why Arceus or even Mew hasn't destroyed your disgrace for a species, I have no damned idea nor do I want to know what drugs they must constantly be on, not to see how every human is a fucking shiny hunting piece of shit!"_ Shouted Silver making Jarod sigh before crouching down

"Silver? Are all Pokémon the same?" He asked getting a shake of the head from the Eevee "They why do you believe humans to be any different? Every living being is unique, with its own personality, memories, past, ambitions and life. Just… think on that… okay?" He requested before he started walking back to Sun's house alongside Sun and his mother while the festival finished up leaving Silver to his thoughts while Serenity waited behind him silently reading his mind

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that is all for this chapter.**

 **Jarod: We hope that you have enjoyed.**

 **Silver: So not only did you steal bullshit from your ass but also stole from the author. I guess you really do have balls.**

 **Serenity: Haaa… Silver… If you had taken the time to notice what he's actually done on his journeys then you would have realised he is far too fearless for his own safety.**

 **Silver: Really? Name one thing he did.**

 **Jarod: I wrestled with Kyogre.**

 **Silver: WOW, WAIT WHAT?!**


	6. Rotom Pokédex

**Jarceus: Welcome to the 6th chapter of A Saiyan's Alolan Journey. I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Reviews (1)**

 **Firesage101: love it. to bad communication with pokemon is temporary for Sun. I kinda wish pokemon was real.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: You're not the first, nor the last to have that thought. But with how some people in your world are, it would be a terrible idea. We've grown up with them so their power is nothing new, but you all have power-hungry war mongrels who would abuse a Pokémon's power for war… Our world has done it in the past so I wouldn't be surprised if yours did as well if you had Pokémon.**

 **Jarceus: Couldn't have said it better myself.**

 **Kukui: I have an idea on how to fix that communication problem.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Silver? Are all Pokémon the same?" He asked getting a shake of the head from the Eevee "Then why do you believe humans to be any different? Every living being is unique, with its own personality, memories, past, ambitions and life. Just… think on that… okay?" He requested before he started walking back to Sun's house alongside Sun and his mother while the festival finished up leaving Silver to his thoughts while Serenity waited behind him silently reading his mind_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

 _"Wake up you shit head!"_ Shouted Silver making Jarod scream as he fell over from the sudden shock of having an Eevee scream in his ear while he was asleep

"Silver, did you have to do that?" Groaned Jarod as he got back up before he heard a knocking at Sun's door making the blond saiyan open the door and walk down the steps to see Lillie waiting down there "Yes?" He asked

"Oh. Um… The professor said… 'Hey there Lillie! Bring me those great new trainers. Wo!' So I'm here to show you both the way to his lab, if you can both come with me." Asked Lillie making Jarod nod

"Yeaaaahh… Let me just wake up Sun." Yawned Jarod as he went back inside

"Good Morning, Jarod." Greeted Sun's mom

"Mornin'. I have to go wake Sun up now." Stated Jarod as he went into Sun's room before dragging him out by his left foot before he got outside and sent out Serenity

 _"What would you like me to do, Master?"_ Asked Serenity bowing slightly

"Serenity. I'm too tired for the Master bullshit right now. Use Dream Eater on Sun." Yawned Jarod making Serenity nod before Sun shot up, clutching his heart "I said Dream Eater, not Nightmare." He sighed

 _"I did use Dream Eater, Jarod. It seems that having everything eaten by a Giant Pokémon IS a nightmare for him."_ Stated Serenity truthfully as Sun managed to calm himself down

"THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Screamed Sun as he punched Jarod in the face, not even getting a flinch from the saiyan

"Would you rather I have Silver or myself wake you up?" Asked Jarod sarcastically making Sun freeze

"That still didn't call for using Dream Eater on me." Stated Sun making Jarod nod

"That is true, but I just wanted to give you a quick wake up, unlike me… ahhhh." Smirked Jarod before he yawned "Anyway, Professor Kukui wants us at his lab. You two hold on to me." He stated as he put his right hand to his head as he placed his pointer and middle finger on his forehead as Lillie and Sun put their hands on his left shoulder before he teleported in front of Kukui's lab

"Oh, yeah, Rockruff! Let's go! Give it everything you've got! My body is ready. Woo!" Shouted Kukui from inside his lab making Jarod back up about ten steps

"Ahh… There they go again… The Pokémon Research Lab has its own unique charm, as I think you might agree. I've actually been, um, imposing on the professor here for the past three months. I'm not much of an assistant , but it's the least I can do to pay him back for letting me stay. Maybe I'd be more help if I were a real Trainer, too…" Sighed Lillie

 _"Oh, Yeah! Woo hoo!"_ Howled Rockruff from inside the lab

"Are… Are they having sex or something?" Asked Jarod freaked out

"No. The professor… He never stops researching moves. Not even… inside the lab itself." Sighed Lillie before she started mumbling to herself before she remembered the two she was with "We should probably go in before he does any more damage…" She stated as she led the two into Kukui's lab in time to see a panting and bruised Kukui and a tired Rockruff leaning up against an aquarium

"Hey there! Thanks for getting them for me, Lillie!" Thanked Kukui as he got up onto his feet

"Of course. However I can be a help… I am supposed to be your assistant, right?" Replied Lillie calmly

"Yeah, and Rockruff's moves were just so stylin', and I was making good progress with my research." Smirked Kukui before he turned towards Sun "Say, Sun, lemme see your Pokédex for a second, yeah?" He asked getting a nod from Sun as he handed over his Pokédex

"Hm?" Hummed Jarod as he felt a small burst of electricity from the Pokédex, similar to that of a Rotom living in an appliance

"So what do you think of the place? Not bad, right?" Asked Kukui

"Yeah, from what I heard outside Jarod was probably first expecting to see a lot of white in here." Shrugged Sun making Jarod hit him over the head

"But that's not why I called you here, eh? Here! It finally arrived!" Chuckled Kukui before the implementations of what Sun said finally hit him "Wow, wait what?!" He screamed glaring at Jarod, who chuckled awkwardly

"It…?" Asked Lillie confused making Kukui turn stop glaring at Jarod

"What's wrong, Lillie? Don't make me do all the talking! See, there's this Pokémon inside your Pokédex called Rotom…" Stated Kukui making Sun and Jarod's eyes widen

"Really?" Asked Sun excited

"I knew I felt a Rotom enter that Pokédex!" Shouted Jarod excited "Ahem, Sun, let me tell you about Rotom. Rotom has a peculiar physical structure with a consistency similar to electricity, allowing it to travel inside of your average household appliances and take control of it from the inside." He explained making Sun nod, despite not understanding some of the words he used

"Yeah, buddy! And to put that crazy skill of Rotom's to work… It's the next generation of Pokédexes, but it's only complete once Rotom has gone into body specially developed for it! And there's only a few of these beauties in the world so far!" Added Kukui excited before he fiddled with the Pokédex "And now if I power up your Pokédex with the parts that I just got in…" He mumbled before Rotom shot out of the Pokédex

 _"Wow!"_ Said Rotom as he shook a little before staring at Jarod

"Hi there." Greeted Jarod simply

"Hey, boy! I powered up your favourite 'Dex! Give Sun here a Helping Hand, yeah?" Asked Kukui, making a pun to go along with it

 _"Sure,"_ Shrugged Rotom before he re-entered Sun's Pokédex before Kukui handed him back to Sun "Zzzzzrrt! Nice to meet you, pal! Careful on the goods, OK?" He joked about as he floated around Sun

"Sure, I'll be careful." Chuckled Sun amused

"Hey, buddy, mind scanning your friend there?" Asked Rotom as he stared at Jarod who only now had noticed he left Silver at Sun's house

"Umm… Ok, sure?" Shrugged Sun as he pointed Rotom at Jarod making a question mark appear on his screen

"Unknown Pokémon. Downloading National Dex Database…" Stated Rotom as a loading bar appeared on his screen before it filled out completely "Data found, Mew, The New Species Pokémon. It is said to possess the genes of all Pokémon. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people." He stated making everyone stare at Jarod who was sweating awkwardly

"Are you sure you aren't blowing a fuse, Rotom? I'm a saiyan, not a Mew." Asked Jarod, trying his best to hide his sweat

"No, I'm not. My scanners are telling me that you are a Mew." Insisted Rotom making Jarod sigh

"Fine, since that Meowth was let out of the bag I'll admit it. I'm a Mew-Saiyan hybrid. Don't ask me how a Mew bred with a Saiyan, probably has something to do with the whole Ditto breeding with most Pokémon thing." Shrugged Jarod not caring anymore

"And you didn't inform anyone why?" Asked Sun confused

"Hey, my family and like, one or two friends know. Besides, how would you react if I just popped out of nowhere and said, 'Oh hey there. Yeah, I'm a Saiyan-Mew hybrid.' I think you'd either think me insane or try to catch me." Pointed out Jarod making Kukui nod

"He does have you there, Sun." Agreed Kukui

 _"Yes he does."_ Nodded Serenity, who had teleported to them when Rotom revealed Jarod's secret

"Wait, why does Silver hate you so much then?" Asked Sun confused and not bothered by the fact he understood Serenity

"Because I want to gain the respect of my Pokémon with my own hard work and dedication, not the fact I'm a Mew." Answered Jarod making everyone nod their head

"Wait, does that mean you're a Pokémon Pokémon Trainer?" Asked Rotom chuckling

"I guess it does." Chuckled Jarod before he hiccupped and transformed into a yellow Mew "Oh great. I have the hiccups." He sighed before he hiccuped and returned to normal before he took his jacket off

"Um… Jarod? Why does that jacket seem so important to you?" Asked Lillie intrigued

"Oh! It's a gift I got from my brother and cousin. They made it themselves back when I was going through Sinnoh. I've kept it in the best condition I could to honour their present to me." Explained Jarod before he hiccuped again, turning back into his Mew form "And before you say anything Sun, yes, I am the Mew you saw." He stated as he noticed Sun looking at his picture of the yellow Mew before Jarod hiccupped again and turned back to normal

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: Chapter Six and my secret is already revealed…**

 **Serenity: To be far on you, Master. Rotom was the one who was suspicious without evidence.**

 **Jarod: That is true and what have I said about calling me Master?**

 **Serenity: Hehehe. I couldn't resist doing it one more time.**

 **Tapu Koko: See you all in the next chapter…**

 **Jarceus: Hey! Who said you could do that?!**

 **Tapu Koko: No-one did.**


	7. Quick Silver, Siblings and a Bird

**Jarceus: Welcome to the 7th chapter of A Saiyan's Alolan Journey. I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Reviews (1)**

 **Firesage101: Mew Jarod strikes again**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: Yep, I'm back. And hopefully no rude guest is going to diss me over my name or the randomness of a Saiyan breeding with a Mew.**

 **Jarceus: You just had to remind me of those didn't you?**

 **Jarod: I did… And what did they call themselves? Deity and Donut?**

 **Jarceus: Stop reminding me of them!**

 **Sun: I'm missing some sort of joke aren't I?**

 **Jarod: Yep.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Wait, why does Silver hate you so much then?" Asked Sun confused and not bothered by the fact he understood Serenity_

 _"Because I want to gain the respect of my Pokémon with my own hard work and dedication, not the fact I'm a Mew." Answered Jarod making everyone nod their head_

 _"Wait, does that mean you're a Pokémon Pokémon Trainer?" Asked Rotom chuckling_

 _"I guess it does." Chuckled Jarod before he hiccupped and transformed into a yellow Mew "Oh great. I have the hiccups." He sighed before he hiccuped and returned to normal before he took his jacket off_

 _"Um… Jarod? Why does that jacket seem so important to you?" Asked Lillie intrigued_

 _"Oh! It's a gift I got from my brother and cousin. They made it themselves back when I was going through Sinnoh. I've kept it in the best condition I could to honour their present to me." Explained Jarod before he hiccuped again, turning back into his Mew form "And before you say anything Sun, yes, I am the Mew you saw." He stated as he noticed Sun looking at his picture of the yellow Mew before Jarod hiccupped again and turned back to normal_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"So, Sun? We're really doing this whole trial thing aren't we?" Asked Jarod bored as the two walked away from Hau'oli City

"Yep. I can't say that it was on my todo list when coming to Alola." Nodded Sun, while Bubbles rode on his head while he held a Great Ball, that Jarod gave him, in his hand "So, what's in this ball?" He asked

"Oh, just a Pokémon I picked up in Unova. He likes me but he wants to be with an unexperienced trainer so he can grow alongside his trainer." Stated Jarod simply before Sun threw the ball into the air, making a Larvesta appear at his feet in a flash of light

 _"Huh? Jarod? Why does this guy have my Pokéball?"_ Asked Larvesta confused before his eyes widened _"Is he going to be my new trainer?"_ He asked, getting jittery

"Yep, meet Sun, your new Pokémon Trainer." Smirked Jarod as he gave Larvesta a slight pat on the head before the Larvesta started zooming everywhere excited before he stopped in front of Sun and stared at him, his eyes looking as if he had stars in them

 _"It's awesome to finally meet a new trainer! Can you understand me like Jarod, Sayo and Mike can? How many badges do you have? What starter did you choose? How many Pokémon have you caught?"_ Asked Larvesta, firing questions at a lightning fast pace

"Larvesta, calm down." Chuckled Jarod as he patted Larvesta on the head

 _"I'm sorry. I'm just so excited from getting to have a trainer."_ Chuckled Larvesta, still jittery but calmer

"Heh, you know. I think I'll call you Quick Silver. Because you're fast and hyper." Chuckled Sun as he put the newly named Quick Silver on his left shoulder

"That's cool." Nodded Jarod before he realised something "Sun… Did you just understand everything Lar-I mean, Quick Silver just said?" He asked making Sun's eyes widen before Serenity burst out of her Pokéball on Jarod's waist

 _"Interesting. It would seem that the affects of what I did two days ago are still in Sun's mind. This is by far the longest it's stayed in effect."_ Mumbled Serenity as she checked Sun over using her psychic powers

 _"Be careful when checking on him, Serenity. You don't wanna mess up and look through the wrong things again."_ Smirked Silver before he was surrounded by a pink outline before he was lifted up to eye level with Serenity as she glared at the shiny Eevee before she slammed him into the ground hard before she returned herself into her Pokéball

"What was that about?" Asked Sun confused before Jarod kicked Silver

"You see. Back in Kalos, Silver, being the ever asshole he is, distracted Serenity when she was checking someone's mind and looked through the guy's clothes instead." Sighed Jarod before his head shot to the side as a red Gardevoir hand shaped slap mark appeared on his cheek "I hate it when she psychic slaps me." He mumbled before he noticed Silver laughing his ass off before he got psychic slapped as well

 _"You deserve that one."_ Growled Bubbles while Quick Silver's eyes lost all the light they had in them as he jumped off of Sun's shoulder before he crawled up to Silver as he glared at Silver

 _"You disgust me. Making fun of an accident YOU caused like it was Serenity's fault. I don't care that you're a Shadow Pokémon, nor that you were abused by your previous trainer. Serenity, Jarod, heck, all of us! Have been taking your shit for a long time now. Yes, we may hit you a few times every now and then, but you are disgusting. You are a sadistic, narcissistic, heartless bastard."_ Ranted Quick Silver, growling loudly as he lit his body on fire and got right into Silver's face _"You should feel lucky that for whatever reason, Jarod thinks there's a chance for you to change. Honestly, I don't see it."_ He stated as he put out the fire around his body before crawling back over to Sun, who put the Bug-type back on his shoulder

 _"I…ah… what?"_ Gasped Silver, not having seen that side of Quick Silver

"Wow, what a surprise to see you here, Jarod." Stated a voice as a girl about Jarod's age walked up to him and Sun, she had long green hair which had many black strands and big blue dots in it making her hair look like a sheet of music and greenish-blue eyes. She wore a black dress with a green sash around her waist and white leggings under her dress and featureless white shoes she had on

"Melody? What are you doing in Alola? Shouldn't you be in Unova?" Asked Jarod pleasantly surprised

"Well, father decided we should have a break so my brothers and I decided to come to Alola." Answered Melody as the two shared a hug

"So, who is she?" Asked Sun confused

"I'm Melody, a good friend of Jarod's. If you wish to know more than that, then we'd have to go to a private place as the public is not a good place to talk about certain subjects." Explained Melody politely, but keeping a critical eye of Sun

"What? Are you a Meloetta disguised as a human?" Asked Sun sarcastically before he noticed the shocked look on Melody's face "Are you kidding me?" He asked annoyed

"Sadly, she's not." Sighed Jarod

"Melody, I'm not a master of disguise but shouldn't a disguise, you know, show no hints to what you are? I mean, you look like a humanised version of a Meloetta." Pointed out Sun, left eye twitching in annoyance

"He's got you there, sis." Smirked a teen, the same age as Melody, as he walked up to them. He had unruly light purple hair which went down into a pony tail of sorts and green eyes. He wore a grey long sleeved shirt, wrist bands the same colour as his hair, grey pants with a gold belt and purple boots. "I mean, he's known you for what? Like, five minutes and he's already guessed your identity, if only by accident." He continued before Melody glared at him as she raised her hand above her head making the teen freak out and hide behind Jarod "Jarod, help me." He requested making Jarod sigh

"And pray tell, why should I do that?" Asked Jarod making the teen's eyes widen

"Because you're my trainer?" Suggested the teen scared of his sister

"But Melody is YOUR sister, Trickster." Smirked Jarod, now amused with the situation

"Please, Jarod?" Pleaded Trickster before he noticed Melody was right behind him "Um… Please don't hurt me." He mumbled before Melody lowered her hand making Trickster release a sigh of relief before he was slammed over the head by a mallet

"Where did she get the mallet?" Asked Sun as he watched Melody pound Trickster into the ground

"You know, I stopped asking questions like that when my cousin pulled a rocket launcher out of nowhere." Stated Jarod simply making Sun stare at him

"A rocket launcher? How?" Asked Sun, mouth agape

"I have no idea. The only thing I know is that I had a lot of lawsuits to pay over, and medical bills to pay." Sighed Jarod before he swiped the mallet off of Melody while she stared at her handy work, Trickster only had the top of his head out of the ground

"Ow… Why did you do that?" Grumbled Trickster as he turned into a Hoopa before floating out of the hole and turning back into his human form

"I'm sorry, Trickster. You know how things have been lately. I just couldn't take you mocking me again." Apologised Melody as she hugged her brother

"Haaa. Yeah, I guess it was uncalled for." Sighed Trickster as he hugged his sister back before the two broke up

 _"Hold up a fucking minute. Jarod, a shiny hunting faggot trainer, knows not one, but TWO Mythical Pokémon. I'm calling bullshit."_ Growled Silver before he realised what Trickster said earlier _"YOU FUCKING CAUGHT A HOOPA!"_ He screamed towards his trainer

"Well, more like he decided to come with me after he pranked me." Shrugged Jarod before he disappeared before reappearing with a slightly rusty Ultra Ball "I think this old thing belongs to you sir." He said as he put the ball in Trickster's hands

"You actually kept my Ultra Ball? Wow, I never thought you'd do that." Chuckled Trickster before he pocketed the Ultra Ball "Well, Melody and I have got to go back to the house we're using. Dad might get mad if we're late for our weekly check-in." He smirked before he and Melody disappeared

"What type of adventures have you had?" Asked Sun shocked

"Eh, really, Kanto was my most eventful region, well besides Hoenn, I enjoyed wrestling that Kyogre." Shrugged Jarod as he walked along the route while Silver and Sun followed, surprised

 _"What a surprise, huh?"_ Asked Bubbles to Quick Silver

 _"I'm used to it. Jarod always told me about his adventures 'cause I trust him and he trusts me. That's why I want to grow and adventure with Sun."_ Stated Quick Silver _"But I am a tiny bit insulted he didn't bring up me awesome moves."_ He added

"It's because you shouldn't have them, Quick Silver." Stated Jarod simply

 _"Oh sure, Corona can have Flame Charge, but I can't have Quiver Dance and Fiery Dance? Seems unfair to me."_ Stated Quick Silver making Jarod nod

"Good point, Quick Silver." Stated Jarod before he walked a bit faster

 _"Bitch."_ Snickered Silver before he tripped over a rock which suddenly appeared

'Ah, how I love being a Psychic-type at times.' Smirked Jarod to himself before he noticed a Pikachu coloured Pichu trying it's hardest to zap down a Lum berry off of a tree

 _"Come on."_ Grumbled Pichu as he shot another bolt at the berry, only to have the bolt land in the tree _"Damn. I really need to improve my aim."_ It sighed before it noticed a pain of eyes glaring at it from within the tree

 _"HOW DARE YOU!"_ Screamed the bird Pokémon, Mandibuzz, The Bone Vulture Pokémon, and a shiny one at that

 _"I… I'm not scared of you."_ Trembled Pichu as it faced up at the pissed off bird

 _"I will make you pay!"_ Screamed Mandibuzz before she flew towards Pichu before it was hit in the side of the head by a blast of fire, which came from over Jarod's shoulder

"I won't allow you to do that." Growled Sun as Quick Silver jumped off of his shoulder and zoomed in front of Pichu

 _"If you want to eat this Pichu… You'll have to get through us."_ Growled Quick Silver, throwing away his carefree personality in favour of a much more calm and collected one

 _"Fine then. I could use a meal."_ Grinned Mandibuzz before she flew up to the top of the tree she was resting in

"Go! Serenity!" Called out Jarod as he threw Serenity's Pokéball into the air making her appear in a flash of light

"Jarod! Stay out of this ok? I need to gain experience right?" Demanded Sun making Jarod smirk

"Oh, don't worry Sun. I just have Serenity out as a safety measure. You take down Mandibuzz." Smirked Jarod as he crossed his legs and closed his eyes, Serenity doing the same, only a hidden Pokémon noticed as the two surrounded themselves in an energy invisible to the naked eye, and when they had the energy rise into the air before connecting to each other.

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: As a homage to the bullshit I pulled in A Saiyan's Journey. *Has a script* I have the script of the story.**

 **Jarceus: Nice try. I learnt from last time, it's all fake on that.**

 **Jarod: Really? Huh? So I won't-**

 **Jarceus: No, no you won't.**

 **Serenity: He won't do what?**

 **Jarceus: Does it matter?**

 **Silver: Knowing how much of a shit head you are, probably not. But be sure to give this faggot as much hate as possible.**

 **Serenity: What Silver meant to say is that if you want, review the story, in a kind, calm and peaceful manner, don't show unnecessary hate.**

 **Silver: But all hate to Jarceus and Jarod is necessary.**

 **Jarod: It's really not though.**

 **Silver: Do you want me to choke you?**

 **Jarod: I'm a human and you're an Eevee, there is a substantial size difference.**


	8. Sun Vs Mandibuzz

**Jarceus: Welcome to the 8th chapter of A Saiyan's Alolan Journey. I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Reviews (1)**

 **Firesage101: Ok did serenity and Jarod connect auras? I love what you did with the story so far**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: I don't know, did we?**

 **Serenity: That truly is an excellent question, one which we shall not answer.**

 **Sun: I hope Quick Silver and I can defeat that Mandibuzz.**

 **Quick Silver: Please, that bird won't know what hit her.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"If you want to eat this Pichu… You'll have to get through us." Growled Quick Silver, throwing away his carefree personality in favour of a much more calm and collected one_

 _"Fine then. I could use a meal." Grinned Mandibuzz before she flew up to the top of the tree she was resting in_

 _"Go! Serenity!" Called out Jarod as he threw Serenity's Pokéball into the air making her appear in a flash of light_

 _"Jarod! Stay out of this ok? I need to gain experience right?" Demanded Sun making Jarod smirk_

 _"Oh, don't worry Sun. I just have Serenity out as a safety measure. You take down Mandibuzz." Smirked Jarod as he crossed his legs and closed his eyes, Serenity doing the same, only a hidden Pokémon noticed as the two surrounded themselves in an energy invisible to the naked eye, and when they had the energy rise into the air before connecting to each other._

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"You ready Quick Silver?" Asked Sun as he and Quick Silver stared at Mandibuzz

 _"You have the first move, meal."_ Smirked Mandibuzz as she stared down at the two

"Quick Silver! Use Quiver Dance!" Called out Sun making Quick Silver smirk as he glowed slightly before he dimmed down back to normal

 _"Big mistake!"_ Shouted Mandibuzz as she flew at Quick Silver, only for the Larvitar to disappear only to reappear behind her

 _"What as that about mistakes?"_ Smirked Quick Silver before fire built up on the edges of his horns before he unleashed a torrent of fire into Mandibuzz's back

 _"Was that supposed to hurt me?"_ Asked Mandibuzz amused before she blew Quick Silver away by creating a gust of wind from her wings

"Quick Silver, Use Quiver Dance again!" Commanded Sun making Quick Silver nod before he started glowing only to stop a second later

 _"Flamethrower!"_ Called out Quick Silver as he unleashed a torrent of fire at Mandibuzz, hitting her on the win, making her cringe slightly

"Quick Silver! Focus the Flamethrower into a small beam! Aim all the power at one small spot!" Commanded Sun making Quick Silver nod before he fired a small beam of fire at Mandibuzz, only for her to fly out of the way at the last second

'I can't let such a strong move hit me.' Thought Mandibuzz before she flew into the air _"SQUAK!"_ She squared loudly as clouds formed above everyone before they started dropping water down

"Rain Dance? Quick Silver! Use Quiver Dance four more times!" Commanded Sun making Quick Silver nod before he started glowing for four seconds before he stopped

"Sun. Quick Silver knows a special version of Double Team." Stated Jarod calmly as he sat in his meditational pose

"Alright. Quick Silver! Use Double Team!" Commanded Sun making Quick Silver nod before he created ten copies of himself

 _"Double Team? What a WORTHLESS MOVE!"_ Shouted Mandibuzz as she used Aira slash making the copies and Quick Silver disappear _"Ha! What a joke!"_ She Laughed before the rain stopped and the sun seemed to grow

 _"Flamethrower!"_ Called out Quick Silver before ten small beams of fire shot Mandibuzz in the back, making her fall to the ground before eleven Larvesta jumped onto her back and started covering her in string

' _Thanks for this Serenity.'_ Thanked Sun through a telepathic link Serenity secretly set up

' _You are very welcome, Sun._ ' Stated Serenity kindly before Quick Silver fully encased Mandibuzz in a cocoon

"Alright! Quick Silver! Let's fling Mandibuzz far away!" Called Sun making Quick Silver nod before he and his choppiest next to each other and shot strings into the cocoon, giving them a solid connection before the lifted the cocoon up before flinging it into the distance behind them.

 _"That was a rush."_ Panted Quick Silver as his copies faded into sparkles of light

"We did it!" Cried out Sun as he ran over to Quick Silver before picking him up "We really won our first battle!" He shouted excited making Quick Silver realise the extent of what he did

 _"We did! And it was against a Mandibuzz! Something with a type advantage!"_ Cheered Quick Silver excited before he noticed motion in Sun's bag _"Sun? I think something is in your bag."_ He stated making Sun drop the bug-type before rushing over to his bag and checking in every pocket. nothing was missing but a Pokéball was out of place

"Why is this here?" Asked Sun curious as he took out the ball before accidentally pressing the button on it, making a white beam shoot out of the ball before it turned into the Pikachu coloured Pichu

 _"Um… hi…? This is awkward…"_ Chuckled Pichu awkwardly

"What were you doing in my bag?" Asked Sun annoyed

 _"I might have been trying to steal some food from you…"_ Stated Pichu honestly

"Here." Stated Jarod as he gave Pichu a Pecha berry

 _"Yay!"_ Cheered Pichu before it dug into the berry

"So, Sun? Are you going to keep Pichu?" Asked Jarod leaning on Sun's shoulder

"Only if Pichu wants to come with me." Answered Sun making Pichu's ear twitch

 _"Really? You're letting me choose if I stay or not?"_ Asked Pichu curious

"I am. It doesn't feel right to force Pokémon to be with me if they don't want to." Admitted Sun before he found Pichu on one of his shoulders, Quick Silver on the other and Bubbles on his head

 _"Does this answer if I'll stay with you, trainer?"_ Asked Pichu sarcastically making Sun chuckle

"It sure does." Nodded Sun before he put everyone on the ground with their Pokéballs in front of them

"Hey, Sun? Can I have your Pokéballs for a second?" Asked Jarod getting a nod from Sun before he grabbed Pichu's Pokéball before putting a clear blue cover around it before placing a lightning bolt shaped sticker on it, doing a similar process to Bubble's Pokéball and Quick Silver's Great Ball, only with a sticker of bubbles and a flame respectively

 _"What did you do?"_ Asked Bubbles curious

"I placed a Ball Capsule and Seal on all three of your Pokéballs." Stated Jarod as he returned Serenity into her ball before putting a Ball Capsule around it and placing a heart shaped seal on it "Let me show you what it does." He stated before he threw Serenity's Pokéball into the air making a lot of hearts come out before Serenity appeared in the middle of them

 _"Awesome!"_ Cheered Pichu amazed as he went into his Pokéball before coming back out in a pillar of electricity _"That is so cool!"_ He cheered excited

 _"Yes, it is an interesting way to enter a battle, and an intimidating way depending on the Seal."_ Agreed Serenity, nodding her head

"Where did you get these things?" Asked Sun curious

"Oh, I got them in Sinnoh. Seals are mainly used in Pokémon Contests, but they can be used to show off in battle." Explained Jarod as he placed Snow's Pokéball in a Ball Capsule before placing a snowflake shaped Seal on it "But we should get to Verdant Cavern." He stated

 _"Verdant Cavern? You guys are doing that Island Challenge thing? Now I really wanna come along."_ Smirked Pichu excited before he started glowing and growing before he stopped glowing, leaving a Shiny, clearly male, Pikachu in his place

"Huh? Didn't expect that." Stated Jarod before he noticed that Silver was going to say something "Silver, don't say anything about Sun being a shiny hunter, Pikachu chose to go with him of his own free will." He stated making Silver shut up

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Sun: I got a new Pokémon!**

 **Pikachu: Yeah. So, Sun? How does it feel to be the stereotypical trainer with a Pikachu on his shoulder?**

 **Sun: I feel like I'm going to be 10 for the rest of my life.**

 **Jarod: Ha ha ha, Ash Ketchum jokes. Bye.**


	9. First Totems

**Jarceus: Welcome to the 9th chapter of A Saiyan's Alolan Journey. I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Reviews (1)**

 **Firesage101: silver got owned. good chapter. it had me laughing.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: Silver did get owned. And I guess you liked Sun and Quick Silver using String Shot as a tool to throw away a bird.**

 **Pikachu: A shiny one at that.**

 **Silver: What relevance does that have?**

 **Pikachu: If Jarod was as much of a Shiny Hunter as you make him out to be, he would have caught the Mandibuzz.**

 **Silver: I…**

 **Pikachu: In the words of a fictional fat skeleton, Get dunked on.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Verdant Cavern? You guys are doing that Island Challenge thing? Now I really wanna come along." Smirked Pichu excited before he started glowing and growing before he stopped glowing, leaving a Shiny, clearly male, Pikachu in his place_

 _"Huh? Didn't expect that." Stated Jarod before he noticed that Silver was going to say something "Silver, don't say anything about Sun being a shiny hunter, Pikachu chose to go with him of his own free will." He stated making Silver shut up_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"So this is Verdant Cavern huh? Seems smaller that I thought it would be." Stated Jarod as he, Sun and Silver walked into the cave while Bubbles, Quick Silver and Pikachu rode on Sun

"I know." Agreed Sun

 _"It's not the size that makes Verdant Cavern so dangerous, it's the Totem Pokémon that does."_ Stated Pikachu excited as he hopped off of Sun's shoulder before leading the human and saiyan to the end of the Cavern which opened up into a crater of sorts with a pedestal with two grey gems in the middle _"Normalium Z. The Z-Crystal for Normal-types."_ He stated before Sun heard something growl before he was pushed out of the way as a Gumshoos bit down on where he was, which was replaced by Jarod's left shoulder

"Gah!" Cried out Jarod in pain before he glared at Gumshoos as he fired a small ki blast into the Totem Pokémon's stomach blasting it to the pedestal

"Pikachu, you know what to do." Stated Sun as Pikachu tackled Gumshoos in the stomach, exactly where Jarod blasted it before he jumped off the Normal-type as a ball of electricity formed at the end of his tail

 _"Electro Ball!"_ Called out Pikachu as he threw the ball at Gumshoos, hitting it in the chest

 _"GRAH!"_ Grunted Gumshoos before it roared making ten Yungoos run to it before they all glared at Pikachu

 _"You want some of me? Come at me, bruh!"_ Taunted Pikachu making all the Yungoos charge at him as his fist started gaining an electrical coating _"Thunder Punch!"_ He called out as he uppercutted one of the Yungoos in the stomach before he beat down the remaining Yungoos into unconsciousness making him smirk before he got a face full of sand _"GAH! Sand?!"_ He screamed as he tried to rub the sand out of his eyes only for Gumshoos to knock him out in a single Tackle

 _"Who's next!"_ Shouted Gumshoos arrogantly before it got an Aqua Jet powered tackle to his already damaged stomach

 _"How dare you do that to Pikachu!"_ Shouted Bubbles pissed off as she slammed into Gumshoos from all directions, using Aqua Jet to keep moving out of the way of any attacks, before Gumshoos grabbed her by her flippers before hitting her with its head before it slammed her into the ground and started grinding his foot on her head

 _"Who's going to save you now?"_ Growled Gumshoos before he noticed that his foot was rising slightly, making the Totem Pokémon look down just in time to receive a Water Gun to the face from the newly evolved Brionne

 _"Disarming Voice."_ Said Bubbles as she breathed in before letting out a continuous line of purple hearts while shrieking in the loudest voice that Sun. Silver and Quick Silver had ever heard

"Ah, ah, gah. How are you ok with this?" Asked Sun, grunting from the noise as he noticed Jarod was unfazed

"Funny thing is, I've heard worse. Like, way, worse. To be specific, I was surrounded by Steelix who all used Screech at the same time." Shrugged Jarod as Bubbles stopped her attack in favour of firing off another Water Gun at Gumshoos in the wound on his stomach making it faint

 _"I… did it…"_ Panted Bubbles almost out of breath as Sun picked her up

"You won, Bubbles! I'm proud of you." Cheered Sun happily

 _"Thank you, Sun."_ Thanked Bubbles quietly before she fainted, making Sun return her into her Pokéball, like he did for Pikachu while Bubbles was fighting while Jarod smiled at him from behind

 _"What the fuck are you smiling about, shit head?"_ Asked Silver as he glared at Jarod

"I'm seeing my favourite thing." Smirked Jarod

 _"What? Pokémon beating the shit out of each other?"_ Asked Silver, growling

"What? No!" Denied Jarod surprised "I love seeing the bond between Trainer and Pokémon. That, to me, is true beauty." He stated making Silver scoff

 _"Yeah, right. Pokémon are only friendly because of their Pokéballs."_ Scoffed Silver, denying any bond between Pokémon and Humans

"Really now? But, aren't you a captured Pokémon?" Asked Jarod

 _"Are you retarded? You're my trainer."_ Growled Silver

"Then by your logic you should like me, right? Because I'm your trainer and you were caught in a Pokéball?" Asked Jarod making Silver freeze up before he started growling

 _"Don't use my statements against me, shit head."_ Growled Silver before he went back into his Pokéball to ignore Jarod

"Hehehe… Hahahaha!" Laughed Jarod before his wound stung "Ow." He groaned as he placed a hand where he was bitten, feeling the warm sensation of blood on his hand "Oh great." He mumbled as Sun noticed his wound

"Jarod, you're bleeding!" He shouted as he pulled bandages from his backpack

'Thank you Captain Obvious.' Thanked Jarod sarcastically in his head as Sun took off his jacket and proceeded to wrap up Jarod's wound "Thanks Sun." He thanked as Sun finished wrapping his arm as he grabbed his jacket before noticing the hole Gumshoos made in it, and the massive blood stain that had appeared on the entire left arm of the jacket "I'm going to be washing this for the next hour." He sighed to himself as he pulled out a needle and thread as he fixed up the hole in the jacket

"Wow, you're really good at that." Noted Sun amazed

"You learn to fix your clothes on a Pokémon journey. It's either that, stay in dirty clothes, go in your underwear or go naked till you reach the next town." Shrugged Jarod, trying not to remember a certain memory of the last situation happening to him

"That is weird." Mumbled Sun, flat out confused

"Tell me about it, not only that but only Kalos, from what I've seen, has clothing stores." Agreed Jarod

"I saw a clothes shop back in Hau'oli City."Corrected Sun making Jarod nod as he put his jacket back on

"So, you cleared your trial. I wonder if Archer can clear his." Smirked Jarod just as a massive Alolan Raticate jumped down

 _"HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME UP!"_ Screamed the enraged nocturnal rat as it glared at Jarod and Sun as Jarod and Quick Silver let out small similar noises

"Pfft! Hahahahaha! Is that a Raticate! Hahaha! It's so fucking fat! HAHAHA! And it's cheeks! HAHAHA!" Laughed Jarod, rolling on the ground

 _"Pfft! Hahahahaha! Is that a Raticate! Hahaha! It's so fucking fat! HAHAHA! And it's cheeks! HAHAHA!"_ Laughed Quick Silver at the exact same time as Jarod, also rolling around on the ground

 _"HOW DARE YOU!"_ Screamed Raticate as it attempted to bite Jarod, only for the saiyan to roll out of the way before kicking the Dark/Normal-type in the face as he rolled away and grabbed Archer's Pokéball, which was now in a Ball Capsule with a leaf shaped Seal on it as he threw the ball into the air

"Archer! Use Leafage!" Commanded Jarod quickly as a spiral a leaves shot out of the ball and at the ground before it redirected itself, hitting Raticate in the stomach as a Dartrix appeared at where the spiral of leaves redirected

 _"So, what did I miss?"_ Asked Archer bored as he flicked his hair bang back lazily

"Oh, just Pikachu and Bubbles taking down a Totem Pokémon, Bubbles evolving." Answered Jarod, smirking.

 _"Cool. So, I guess this fat oaf is our adversary?"_ Guessed Archer while yawning as he stared at the Raticate who was growing ever more pissed

 _"BITE!"_ Screamed Raticate as it leaped at Archer, teeth glowing, only to get sudden gust of wind to the face, blowing it away slightly.

 _"How sloppy."_ Sighed Archer bored as he wrapped his wings around his torso and closed his eyes making Raticate even madder than it already was

 _"I'M NOT SLOPPY!"_ Screeched Raticate as it leaped at Archer again, aiming to use Bite. It bit down on something alright, but Instead of Archer, Raticate bit down on an Energy Ball, which exploded blasting Raticate into a wall, which cracked under the pressure of Raticate's weight and the force it was blasted with

 _"Leafage Steel Wing combo."_ Yawned Archer as he created a spiral of leaves before shooting it at Raticate as he flew in the middle of the spiral, making the leaves cover his wings as they started turning grey and gaining a metallic shine to them before he slashed Raticate over the chest with both his wings making it's eyes turn into spirals

"You did great, Archer." Congratulated Jarod as he placed his hand an Archer's head

 _"Thank you. I surprised myself a little there."_ Thanked Archer as he yawned _"But could you please warn me before sending me out? I was sleeping."_ He stated making Jarod chuckle awkwardly

"You were? Well, sorry for waking you up." Apologised Jarod as Archer returned to his Pokéball to rest

"How come Archer defeated his Totem Pokémon on his own?" Asked Sun slightly jealous

"Archer used a more strategic approach to his fight than Pikachu and Bubbles did." Stated Jarod simply as he grabbed one of the Normalium Z before tossing the other to Sun, who caught it

"Yo, yo, yo! I'm a steal ya 'mons." Rapped a member of Team Skull as he approached Jarod and Sun only to meet face to face with Serenity

' _Try it and you'll be a mangled corps pile in the middle of the street.'_ Stated Serenity through telepathy, smiling while her hands were covered in electricity

"Never mind." Said the grunt as he turned on his foot and went back into Verdant Cavern

"That time of the year?" Asked Jarod curious

"Yep." Nodded Serenity as she returned herself back into her Pokéball

"Wait what? Does Serenity have periods?" Asked Sun confused and slightly scared

"Oh hell no, Pokémon don't have that." Refuted Jarod mumbling something along the lines of 'at least in this universe' to himself "It's mating season. At this time Serenity gets a lot more hormonal, aggressive and overall dangerous. And trust me when I say that when she makes a threat in that state, she WILL go through with it." He explained making Sun pale as a memory was placed into his head by Jarod. A memory of Serenity beating a man unconscious before Jarod returned her into her ball and forced it shut for the entire day

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Silver: Question, shit lord? How does that whole mating season thing make sense? It shouldn't make her more aggressive as that is a nature that repels possible mates.**

 **Serenity: It's because I already have a mate, Silver.**

 **Silver: Ah, that makes sense to an extent.**

 **Sun: So pretty much, once a year Serenity is under what can closely be compared to a human period?**

 **Jarod: Exactly, and it lasts a week…**

 **Sun: On a scale of one to ten how dead are we if we aren't careful?**

 **Jarod: Twenty.**

 **Sun: …Shit.**

 **Jarceus: If I was in your position that would be the exact words I'd use.**

 **Jarod: In the original, you added yourself in, you even had Melody mention you two chapters ago.**

 **Jarceus: But thankfully, I don't have to deal with Serenity.**

 **Serenity: You do in these segments.**

 **Jarceus: …Shit.**


	10. Burnt Monkey (I'm not sorry)

**Jarceus: Welcome to the 10th chapter of A Saiyan's Alolan Journey. I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Reviews (1)**

 **Firesage101: rofl. Female for the win. I kinda feel sorry for them. who is her mate? loved it. hope to see more soon.**

 **Replies**

 **Serenity: Yep. And to answer who my mate is… He's a Gengar named Phantom. He's not actually Jarod's Pokémon, Phantom belongs to Jarod's brother, Mike.**

 **Jarod: I have a feeling that Silver is going to get another excuse to call me a shiny hunter…**

 **Sun: Knowing Jarceus, he probably will.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Never mind." Said the grunt as he turned on his foot and went back into Verdant Cavern_

 _"That time of the year?" Asked Jarod curious_

 _"Yep." Nodded Serenity as she returned herself back into her Pokéball_

 _"Wait what? Does Serenity have periods?" Asked Sun confused and slightly scared_

 _"Oh hell no, Pokémon don't have that." Refuted Jarod mumbling something along the lines of 'at least in this universe' to himself "It's mating season. At this time Serenity gets a lot more hormonal, aggressive and overall dangerous. And trust me when I say that when she makes a threat in that state, she WILL go through with it." He explained making Sun pale as a memory was placed into his head by Jarod. A memory of Serenity beating a man unconscious before Jarod returned her into her ball and forced it shut for the entire day_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

It's been a week since Jarod and Sun defeated their first trial, in that week they've been training and catching new Pokémon, in Sun's case. Sun managed to capture a male shiny Rockruff, he named Aragon, and a female Bagon he named Dracona.

"So, Sun? Do you want to try that Grand Trial thing I've heard about?" Asked Jarod curious as the two relaxed at Sun's house

"Why not? We'll need to do it anyway." Shrugged Sun as the two got up and made their way to Iki Town, only for Jarod to stop halfway as he shivered slightly "Huh? What's wrong?"

"I… feel like something bad is coming…" Muttered Jarod

 _"Daddy!"_ Screamed a voice as an invisible force tackled Jarod over

"Vee! Don't surprise me like that!" Shouted Jarod, smiling as he patted a Shiny Victini on the head

 _"Sorry Daddy. I really missed you."_ Stated Vee as she flew around Jarod before she noticed Sun _"Who's this, Daddy?"_ She asked curious

"I'm Sun, a friend of Jarod's." Answered Sun simply

 _"You understand Pokémon like Daddy! Cool!"_ Admired Vee

"It's nothing special, the only reason I can understand you is because of Serenity." Admitted Sun awkwardly

 _"Oh…"_ Sighed Vee a little dejected _"Wait! That means that Aunty Serenity can make humans understand me!"_ She cheered

"Vee? Why are you here? Don't you have to help Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem and Victini in Unova?" Asked Jarod carefully

 _"Oh yeah… A bad, bad man is after me."_ Stated Vee before her eyes widened as she turned invisible just before Dialga landed in front of Jarod and Sun

"Where is it?" Growled a hooded man on Dialga's back as he jumped off of it

"Where is what?" Asked Jarod, playing dumb

"Where is that shiny Victini?" Growled the man

"I don't know what you're talking about, do you Sun?" Asked Jarod

"No." Answered Sun before the man pointed a gun at Jarod

"I know it's around here, so either you give it up, or I'll have to kill you." Growled the man before he found his gun snapped in two

"Did you really think I would let you use that thing?" Asked Jarod sarcastically as his hair started rising up and turning a brighter shade of yellow while his eyes turned into a teal colour

"I recognise that from my time as the leader of the Night Fang." Growled the man before he was punched in the gut by Jarod before he sent him flying with an uppercut

"Alright then, G. I'm not playing around, leave or things will get deadly." Growled Jarod as he glared at the man as his hood fell down to reveal a man, most likely in his mid-thirties with unruly green hair, an untimed green beard/moustache combo and red eyes, which seemed to have no life in them

"So, you are Jarod. I hoped that I could use my Dialga to kill you." Growled G before he was bitten by Silver making him kick the Eevee away

 _"You fucking mongrel! How dare you call Dialga yours! Dialga belongs to Arceus, not you fucking humans!"_ Shouted Silver pissed off as he radiated a dark aura

"Silver, will you listen to me for this fight?" Asked Jarod calmly

 _"I will. But only for this one fight."_ Nodded Silver making Jarod nod

"Dialga, Dragon Pulse!" Commanded G making Dialga charge a beam of energy in its mouth

"Silver! Start moving around as fast as you can and use Shadow Sky!" Commanded Jarod making Silver nod as he shot a ball of dark energy into the sky, making clouds of darkness appear as he kept moving about while Dialga fired its attack, trying to hit the Eevee "Now! Shadow Blitz!" Commanded Jarod again making Silver get close before he tackled Dialga in the chest making it back up before spikes of shadow energy rained down from the clouds Silver made earlier and exploded on Dialga while one spike landed behind G

"Stupid, dragon. Use Hyper Beam!" Growled G as Dialga charged up another beam

"Silver! Shadow Panic, quickly!" Commanded Jarod while Silver created a dark aura around Dialga's head making it start swaying before it unleashed the Hyper Beam into the air before it came back down and hit it on the head "Now! Use Shadow Storm!" He commanded again, making Silver create a vicious tornado around Dialga, hurting it immensely before Silver took matters into his own hands and climbed onto Dialga's back before unleashed every Shadow move he knew making Dialga faint

"How worthless." Growled G as he brought our the Master Ball he caught Dialga in before a spike of dark energy pierced the ball, breaking it and releasing Dialga from G's control "You damned Eevee!" He screamed as he threw three Master Balls into the air unleashing Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem "All of you! Dragon Pulse on that Eevee!" He demanded cruelly as the dragon trio charged their attacks instantly and fired them, unleashing a beam that was three times as wide as Silver, making him freeze in place as he watched his incoming death before the beam got to him, making him hear nothing but the beam as he closed his eyes

"A-are you o-ok?" Asked Jarod as Silver opened his eyes to see that he was alive

 _"What does it matter to…"_ Trailed off Silver as he saw Jarod panting, his shirt and jacket completely in shambles _"Jarod?"_ He asked concerned as his trainer fell over, showing the massive circular burn mark on his back

"You know, Silver… I always hated how you acted… And I hated you…" Panted Jarod before he spat up blood

" _What?"_ Asked Silver before Jarod continued

"At least… at first I did… After a while… I realised you were just hurting inside… and you needed an outlet… so I let you… verbally abuse me…" He continued before the light left his eyes as he closed them while his hair returned to normal before Kyurem, in its white form, stomped on his back, getting no reaction from the Saiyan

"Good, he's dead." Smirked G viciously as he walked up to Jarod's body before he started kicking it repeatedly

 _"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_ Screamed Silver as he bit G's arm making him try to swing the Eevee and secretly Vee off of him

"Get off me you damned Eevee." Growled G before Sun punched him in the face

"How dare you!" He screamed as he kicked G in his 'Pokéballs'

 _"Grr!"_ Growled Silver as he glared at Kyurem and Zekrom before noticed a Celebi in the corner of his eye

 _"Bi?"_ Asked Celebi as it stared at Silver before it sent a small ball of energy into Silver, making his aura of darkness fade away as he started glowing and growing as he evolved into a Sylveon before he jumped off of G and had his ribbons circle around the air in front of his face

 _"Moonblast!"_ Called out Silver as he fired a moon shaped ball of energy at Kyurem before firing another one at Zekrom, knocking the two out, making Kyurem split back into Kyurem and Reshiram

"Useless." Growled G as he went to return the three dragons before Silver swiped all of his Master Balls off of him before releasing all the Pokémon inside, leaving G alone against, Sun, Quick Silver, Silver, Bubbles, Pikachu, Aragon, Dracona, Vee, Palkia and Giratina. "This is bad for me…" He mumbled as he noticed Palkia's gem glowing

 _"Spacial Rend!"_ Screeched Palkia as it fired a scythe of energy at G, who barely dodged, only to fall into a portal of darkness before being placed in the path of the energy scythe as he disappeared into thin air

"What did you do with him?" Asked Sun curious

 _"I teleported him to where he wouldn't bother anyone ever again… ten thousand feet into the sky over a volcano."_ Answered Palkia as it picked up Kyurem and Dialga _"I'll take these two to Lord Arceus. Giratina, you take the other two."_ It stated before it created a pink portal as it flew through it before Giratina created a portal in a close by body of water before chucking Reshiram and Zekrom through it before flying through it

 _"Daddy."_ Mumbled Vee as she appeared, hugging Jarod's neck as he glowed yellow slightly

 _"Come out! Serenity!"_ Called out Silver as he threw Serenity's Pokéball into the air making her appear in a spiral of hearts

 _"What is it, Silver?"_ She asked before she noticed that Silver evolved _"How did you evolve?"_ She asked confused

 _"Talk later, heal now."_ Growled Silver as he went through Jarod's bag making Serenity noticed Jarod's condition

 _"Jarod!"_ She shouted before her hands started glowing as she used Heal Pulse

 _"Where is that stupid…"_ Grumbled Silver before he pulled out a mini-PC and swapped some Pokémon around, making the Pokéballs appear _"Come on out! Corona! Blade!"_ He called out as he sent the two Pokéballs into the air making a shiny Lucario and a Gallade appear in a flash of light

 _"Why did you…"_ Mumbled Corona before he noticed Jarod's condition _"Heal Pulse!"_ He called out as he started helping Serenity heal Jarod, Blade following his example

"I'll get him to Hala." Stated Sun as he slung Jarod's arm over his shoulder as he returned all his Pokémon into their Pokéballs as he walked slowly, making sure that Serenity, Corona and Blade could heal Jarod as much as possible while they walked to Iki Town

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Vee: Daddy got hurt badly…**

 **Silver: Don't worry. He's going to be fine, and the bad man won't hurt anyone ever again, Vee.**

 **Vee: Ok, Mister Silver.**

 **Silver: Just call me Silver. I don't deserve your respect, Vee.**

 **Serenity: Well, you gained my favour. For the longest time you've hated Jarod and now you regret it.**

 **Silver: That's the problem. I don't. When I think on how I hated Jarod. I feel… nothing. Like my emotions are null and void with them.**

 **Serenity: Oh. Well, at the least you're helping to help Jarod.**

 **Silver: I guess. I just** ** _Wish_** **I could do more…**

 **Jarceus: Congrats, you just used Wish.**

 **Silver: I have that?**

 **Jarceus: Yep.**


	11. Healed up

**Jarceus: Welcome to the 11th chapter of A Saiyan's Alolan Journey. I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Reviews (1)**

 **Firesage101: Ok Jarod is down for the count again. sigh. so silver finally works with Jarod only to almost lose Jarod. still a cool chapter. though how can a Pokemon call other Pokemon out? I don't think I have ever heard of that happening. Love it though**

 **Replies**

 **Jarceus: Well, I got the idea for Silver to send Serenity and the other two out from episode seventeen of the original Pokémon anime where Pikachu and the other Pokémon are separated from their trainers. In the beginning, Pikachu releases Ash's Pokémon from their Pokéballs.**

 **Silver: Yeah. I just hope he survives.**

 **Sun: Same here.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Daddy." Mumbled Vee as she appeared, hugging Jarod's neck as he glowed yellow slightly_

 _"Come out! Serenity!" Called out Silver as he threw Serenity's Pokéball into the air making her appear in a spiral of hearts_

 _"What is it, Silver?" She asked before she noticed that Silver evolved "How did you evolve?" She asked confused_

 _"Talk later, heal now." Growled Silver as he went through Jarod's bag making Serenity notice Jarod's condition_

 _"Jarod!" She shouted before her hands started glowing as she used Heal Pulse_

 _"Where is that stupid…" Grumbled Silver before he pulled out a mini-PC and swapped some Pokémon around, making the Pokéballs appear "Come on out! Corona! Blade!" He called out as he sent the two Pokéballs into the air making a shiny Lucario and a Gallade appear in a flash of light_

 _"Why did you…" Mumbled Corona before he noticed Jarod's condition "Heal Pulse!" He called out as he started helping Serenity heal Jarod, Blade following his example_

 _"I'll get him to Hala." Stated Sun as he slung Jarod's arm over his shoulder as he returned all his Pokémon into their Pokéballs as he walked slowly, making sure that Serenity, Corona and Blade could heal Jarod as much as possible while they walked to Iki Town_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Your friend will heal far better than expected. He might be able to have visitors in an hour if his Pokémon continue to heal him." Stated Nurse Joy, bowing to Sun slightly

"Thank you, Nurse Joy. That makes me feel much better." Thanked Sun before he noticed a weird sight walk through the door. A brown haired teen with brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, a slightly muscular build and a monkey tail walked in, the strange thing about him was his clothes, he looked like a Warlord of sorts. He had a grey chest plate with golden ridges over a shirt of the same colour with slightly puffed up sleeves that went halfway to the teen's elbows, ending in a blue binding of sorts, he also wore a black shirt with golden lines on the sides under his chest plate and dark brown shogun like plates with golden edges on his shoulders. He had a purple sash around his waist, he had beige baggy pants with white wrappings over the top, complete with the same shogun like plates that were on his shoulders on his hips. The teen also had white cuff like bands with a red centre circle around his wrists over dark brown band like armor that went two-thirds of the way up to his elbows where they ended in a bold band, he also had a black headband on, under some bangs of his hair, and a red scarf with a white Pokéball symbol on it. The only thing about the teen's clothes which were relatively normal was his black boots.

"Hello, Nurse Joy? Do you have a Jarod Doragonbōru here?" Asked the teen as an Eevee ran in and jumped up onto his head

"Yes, we do. Why are you asking?" Replied Nurse Joy nicely

"He's my older brother. I heard he got hurt recently so I came as fast as possible to check up on him." Explained the teen making Sun's eyes widen

"Ah, you must be Mike Doragonbōru. Jarod is currently being healed by an Audino, Blissey and his three Pokémon, Serenity, Corona and Blade." Nodded Nurse Joy before a door opened as Jarod walked out, being helped by Corona and Blade while Serenity continued to heal the slight burn he still had

"Serenity, I told you, I'm fine now." Sighed Jarod annoyed before he noticed Sun and Mike "Hey Sun, Mike." He greeted them, smirking before he noticed what Mike was wearing "Mike? What the hell is up with that getup? Are you going to war or something?" He asked in an attempt to be humorous

"Actually, yes." Stated Mike making Jarod and Sun stare at him weirdly "What? I'm the Warlord of Aurora, a kingdom of the Ransei region. Last month my new kingdom was attacked by soldiers from the neighbouring kingdom of Ignis. I'm having Oichi, my helper in running Aurora, training her Jigglypuff for a possible invasion, or to invade Ignis, whichever comes first." He explained making Jarod nod

"Ah, you became a Warlord. Well, I hope you can run your kingdom so that it's the best one in all of Ransei." Smirked Jarod as he hugged Mike, who hugged back "Ow, careful of my burn." He groaned as Mike touched his burn

"Sorry about that, Bro." Apologised Mike as he moved away from Jarod

"He's really your brother?" Asked Sun confused

"Yep, this here is Mike, my **biological** brother." Smirked Jarod, putting emphasis on the 'biological' part of his statement making Sun nod in understanding of what it meant "And Mike, this is Sun, my companion on my adventure through Alola. I'm also his companion on his adventure, depending on how you look at it." He stated, introducing Mike to Sun

"Ah, Nice to meet you Sun." Smiled Mike as he shook hands with Sun

"Same here, Mike." Agreed Sun before Quick Silver came out of his Great Ball in a spiral of fire before he tackled Mike to the ground

 _"MIKE! What are you doing in Alola? What's with your weird costume? How have you been? Who is the Eevee?"_ Asked Quick Silver, firing off the questions than a Minigun fires bullets

"Wow! Hey! Calm down, Larvesta." Chuckled Mike as he got up

 _"I'm not called Larvesta anymore, I got a nickname! I'm now called Quick Silver."_ Stated Quick Silver excited noticing a Pokéball hidden under a chair _"Huh?"_ He asked confused before he rolled the ball over to Jarod

"How did Silver's Pokéball get under the chair? Speaking of him, where is he?" Asked Jarod confused

"Silver doesn't want to talk to anyone. He closed himself off from everyone else." Stated Sun as he pointed at Silver's Pokéball "He locked himself inside of his Pokéball. I've tried to get him out but he just won't leave the ball." He added making Jarod's eyes widen

'What the hell could make him do that? He hates Pokéballs with a burning passion…' Thought Jarod to himself before he released Silver out into the open making everyone but Sun, Serenity, Corona, Blade the Eevee stare at him in shock "S-silver? You evolved?" He asked in shock as he stared at the shiny Sylveon

"I thought Shadow Pokémon couldn't evolve, so how did Silver evolve?" Asked Mike confused

 _"Mike? Why are you surprised by this 'Silver' evolving?"_ Asked the Eevee on Mike's head

 _"It's because up until recently, I was a Shadow Pokémon."_ Stated Silver sadly

"Silver? Are you alright? You seem… sad." Asked Jarod as he knelt down to as close to Silver's level as he could

 _"I realised I don't deserve to be your Pokémon…"_ Sighed Silver making everyone who could understand him listen closely

"Silver, this isn't the you I've grown used to." Stated Jarod

 _"THAT'S THE FUCKING POINT! I'VE DONE NOTHING BUT BELITTLE YOU AND INSULT YOU! AND YET YOU STILL SAVED ME! WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR SUCH A PEICE OF SHIT LIKE ME?!"_ Demanded Silver, eyes watering slightly as he glared at Jarod

"Silver… What brought these feelings towards yourself? You're not a-" Started Jarod only for Silver to interrupt him

 _"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE DEFEND MY ACTIONS! I WAS AN ASSHOLE, PLAIN AND SIMPLE! THERE IS NO FUCKING EXCUSE FOR MY ACTIONS! YES, I WAS A SHADOW POKÉMON! YES, I HAD A HATRED TOWARDS HUMANITY! BUT YOU ONLY TREATED ME WITH KINDNESS OR A SMALL THREAT! DO YOU NKOW… D-do you know h-how many t-times I-I…"_ Ranted Silver before he started stuttering as tears started to run down his face

"I think I understand. With your heart open like this, all the horrible actions you did are coming back. And for your information Silver, yes, I do know how many times you almost tried to end my life in my sleep." Stated Jarod as he pat Silver on the head before Sun also pat him on the head

"And Jarod, you should have seen him after he realised what you did for him. He was frozen in place, shocked before he bit G's arm screaming 'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' while he kicked your body, after that a Celebi of all things came by and purified him before he evolved and knocked out Kyurem, Reshiram and Zekrom easily. He then stole all of G's Master Balls before releasing all of the Pokémon, letting Palkia send the bastard ten thousand feet into the air above a volcano with Spacial Rend." Recounted Sun making Jarod's eyes soften significantly before he hugged Silver

 _"Gah! Jarod, I may regret my previous actions but I'm not used to contact!"_ Shouted Silver, unsettled by the hug making Jarod let him go _"You forgive me… don't you?"_ He asked getting a nod from his trainer _"I guess you've always been soft, but maybe that's what made you deal with me for so long."_ He sighed before he hopped up onto Jarod's shoulder before Archer came out of his Pokéball in an explosion of leaves as he landed on Jarod's other shoulder, almost making him fall over

"Archer!" _"Archer!"_ Cried out the Saiyan trainer and the Sylveon as they glared at Archer who seemed to make a peace sign with his wing

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Silver: I should not have been forgiven…**

 **Jarod: Silver, stop being a downer. I forgave you and that's all there is too it. Now stop having this pity party and snap out of it.**

 **Mike: He's right, Silver, no matter if you think you deserved it or not, Jarod has forgiven you, so make the most of the time you have now.**

 **Silver: I… Thank you. Thank you both.**


	12. Dog Fight

**Jarceus: Welcome to the 12th chapter of A Saiyan's Alolan Journey. I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Reviews (1)**

 **Firesage101: Ok Jarod is awesome. He also has a big heart. I guess I will have to Dr. watch the first season for Pokemon I believe.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: Thank you for the complement. I… I kinda know how it's like to be full of rage and have no outlet, so in an attempt to get rid of it, you take it out on others…**

 **Sun: When did that happen?**

 **Jarod: Why the fuck do you think I decided to wrestle a Kyogre?**

 **Silver: You are going to bring that up a lot aren't you?**

 **Jarod: I have a bad feeling that it'll come in handy later**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"And Jarod, you should have seen him after he realised what you did for him. He was frozen in place, shocked before he bit G's arm screaming 'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' while he kicked your body, after that a Celebi of all things came by and purified him before he evolved and knocked out Kyurem, Reshiram and Zekrom easily. He then stole all of G's Master Balls before releasing all of the Pokémon, letting Palkia send the bastard ten thousand feet into the air above a volcano with Spacial Rend." Recounted Sun making Jarod's eyes soften significantly before he hugged Silver_

 _"Gah! Jarod, I may regret my previous actions but I'm not used to contact!" Shouted Silver, unsettled by the hug making Jarod let him go "You forgive me… don't you?" He asked getting a nod from his trainer "I guess you've always been soft, but maybe that's what made you deal with me for so long." He sighed before he hopped up onto Jarod's shoulder before Archer came out of his Pokéball in an explosion of leaves as he landed on Jarod's other shoulder, almost making him fall over_

 _"Archer!" "Archer!" Cried out the Saiyan trainer and the Sylveon as they glared at Archer who seemed to make a peace sign with his wing_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

We tune in as Jarod and Sun started making their way to their second trial, having defeated Hala in battle and traveled across the sea in a boat, thanks to Kukui, landing the two on Akala Island.

"Hey, Sun? I've been meaning to ask this, but do you want to battle with my rookie team?" Asked Jarod suddenly making Sun look at him weirdly "What? Did you think all my Pokémon were powerhouses? I have some newbies in my roster." He stated, slightly hurt by Sun's possible thought process

"Um… Ok. We'll need to find a Pokécenter before we do that though." Stated Sun before Jarod teleported him in front of a Pokécenter "You just had to be a smart ass, didn't you?" He asked, glaring half-heartedly at Jarod

"Hey, we're closer to out next trial now. That's a plus." Shrugged Jarod as he went into the Pokécenter, only to come out ten minutes later with completely different Pokéballs on his tail

"Question? Why do you attach your Pokéballs to your tail?" Asked Sun making Jarod shrug

"Not too sure, maybe it's because it's convenient for me to do it, since I'm already using it as a belt." Answered Jarod, shrugging before he threw one of the Pokéballs into the air, making it spew out a white light which formed into a Growlithe "How are you, Zeb?" He asked the Puppy Pokémon

 _"I've been good, Jarod."_ Answered Zeb as he jumped up onto the Saiyan's shoulder before licking his face and jumping down

"Alright, you wanna have a dog fight then." Smirked Sun as he threw a Pokéball into the air making a blue light shoot out of it as it hit the ground, shaping into Aragon as a ring of starts circled around him for a second before it disappeared "You ready, Aragon?" He asked as he smirked at the Puppy Pokémon

 _"As ready as I'll ever be, Sun."_ Smirked Aragon as he stared down Zeb

 _"So, your called Aragon, huh? Isn't that a carbon mineral thing?"_ Asked Zeb as the two Puppy Pokémon walked in circles, staring the other down

 _"Why, how educated of you. Yes, I am named after Aragonite, one of the two most common calcium carbonates."_ Smirked Aragon before the two dogs jumped over to their respective trainers

"Are you ready, Sun?" Asked Jarod, smirking

"As ready as Aragon is." Smirked Sun in returned as a leaf fell in between the two sides. As the leaf touched the ground, Zeb and Aragon ran towards the each other as their teeth started glowing white

"Bite!" Commanded the two trainers as both of the dogs avoided the other when they tried to bite them, only to attempt to bit back, repeating a pattern before Aragon managed to bite Zeb making Zeb smirk as his hind legs started glowing as he kicked Aragon in the face twice, in rapid succession, causing the Rock-Type to stop biting the Fire-Type and back away before dodging another Double Kick

"Aragon! Use Rock Throw!" Commanded Sun as a multi-coloured orb appeared on the end of Aragon's tail before it dissolved into sparkles which formed into rocks, which shot towards Zeb

"Zeb, use Flame Wheel to get out of the way!" Commanded Jarod making Zeb start rolling as he surrounded himself in flames, helping to speed him up as he got out of the way of Aragon's attack before turning around and hitting Aragon in the underbelly before Aragon's tail started glowing as a rock shot from his tail and hit Zeb making him skid slightly as he couldn't maintain his spin while Aragon got back up as the two glared at each other in an attempt to intimidate the other into backing down.

 _"You're good."_ Growled Zeb as he glared at Aragon

 _"I could say the same for you."_ Growled Aragon in return, glaring back at Zeb before his body erupted into flames _"AHHH!"_ He screamed in pain before the fire died down, leaving heavy damage on his body _"You got a burn off on me with that Flame Wheel?"_ He asked surprised as he noticed Zeb now sporting a smirk

 _"It'd seem so. So, what are you going to do now?"_ Asked Zeb arrogantly making Aragon snarl before he jumped into the air

 _"EAT THIS!"_ Screamed Aragon as he slammed his tail onto the ground before a massive rock, which was glowing blue, erupted up from under Zeb, making him explode before he started falling to the ground only for Aragon to catch him with a massive purple ball of energy, Snarl, launching the orange Puppy Pokémon into the air before he exploded again as Aragon was once again consumed by flames, which died down a few seconds later

"Well, it seems that Aragon won this match." Smirked Sun as he noticed Jarod's head was down before he heard Jarod chuckle

"Hehehe…HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Jarod, finding something hilarious "Do you really think you've won?" He asked as he pointed upwards, as Zeb came down, spinning while being surrounded by a thin layer of a bright red energy before he slammed his tail on the back of Aragon's head making an explosion as he was blasted back over to Jarod while Aragon hit the wall of the Pokécenter as his eyes turned into spirals while Zeb got back up onto shaky legs

"What? How? What just happened?" Asked Sun shocked at the sudden turn around as he stared at Aragon's fainted form

"Zeb knows Reversal, so all that damage that Aragon did in those last two attacks weakened him as much as possible, meaning that reversal did the maximum damage it could." Smirked Jarod as Zeb started swaying before his eyes, like his fellow Puppy Pokémon, turned into spirals as he fainted, falling over "It was a really close battle you know." He chuckled as he returned Zeb back into his Pokéball, Sun doing the same for Aragon

"It was, but how did Zeb survive that Rock Slide and Snarl combo?" Asked Sun confused

"You don't know the secondary affect of the Burn status affect?" Asked Jarod, getting a shake of the head from Sun "Ok, you see, a Pokémon with the burn status has its 'Attack' 'Stat' halved, meaning 'Physical' moves like Rock Slide do half damage." He explained making Sun nod in understanding as he headed back into the Pokécenter while Jarod stood around, feeling a presence behind him "You can come out now." He stated as a pink shell of sorts hopped over to him

 _"Hehehe."_ Giggled the shell in a feminine voice as the top popped off, revealing the shell to be Tapu Lele

"What are you?" Asked Jarod confused as he pulled out his Pokédex and scanned Tapu Lele

"Tapu Lele, the Land Spirit Pokémon. As it flutters about, it scatters its strangely glowing scales. Touching them is said to restore good health on the spot, sadly this guardian deity of Akala is guilelessly cruel as it is said that touching too many of the scales it scatters can cause death." Stated the Pokédex making Jarod's eyes widen as Tapu Lele giggled to herself before floating off into the sky, leaving a shellshocked Jarod behind

"Hey, Jarod! Zeb needs to be healed doesn't he?" Asked Sun, shouting from the door of the Pokécenter.

"Sun, I just saw Tapu Lele." Stated Jarod simply

"Wow, nice joke dude." Chuckled Sun before he noticed how serious Jarod was "Oh, Arceus, your serious aren't you?" He asked getting a nod from Jarod before he noticed an Absol behind Sun, who was staring directly at him

 _'I sense a great danger near you, Jarod the Saiyan.'_ Stated the Absol through telepathy before it ran away before Sun noticed it

'A great danger? Could it be Tapu Lele? Or… is it something else?' Asked Jarod to himself before he noticed that where Tapu Lele was, there was a shining, round, stone with a small flame like pattern inside of it, a Mega Stone, a Gardevoirite to be exact. 'Did… Did Tapu Lele give me this?' He asked himself again as he picked up the Gardevoirite before putting it in his pocket

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: Ok, what did Absol mean by 'I sense a great danger near you'?**

 **Absol: I'm new to this space so I won't know all the details on why you're asking him.**

 **Jarceus: Well, let me just say that in the next chapter JensenDaniels32 will get half of their request.**

 **Jarod: So, I'm going to fight a legendary?**

 **Absol: Yes you are. I have seen the battle's beginning.**


	13. Tapu Challenge

**Jarceus: Welcome to the 13th chapter of A Saiyan's Alolan Journey. I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Reviews (1)**

 **Firesage101: so the legendaries are seeming to help Jarod. Is Absol going to be part of either Jarod's or Sun's team?**

 **Replies**

 **Absol: I have no intention of joining Jarod or Sun on their Pokémon adventures. I have much more pressing issues to deal with. Like finding a way home…**

 **Jarod: What aren't you telling us?**

 **Jarceus: He was a secret cameo from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dual Helpers.**

 **Absol: Exactly.**

 **Tapu Lele: Oh, Jarod is going to have a** ** _fun_** **time in his trial. Hehehe.**

 **Jarod: I do not like how she said that.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Hey, Jarod! Zeb needs to be healed doesn't he?" Asked Sun, shouting from the door of the Pokécenter._

 _"Sun, I just saw Tapu Lele." Stated Jarod simply_

 _"Wow, nice joke dude." Chuckled Sun before he noticed how serious Jarod was "Oh, Arceus, you're serious aren't you?" He asked getting a nod from Jarod before he noticed an Absol behind Sun, who was staring directly at him_

 _'I sense a great danger near you, Jarod the Saiyan.' Stated the Absol through telepathy before it ran away before Sun noticed it_

 _'A great danger? Could it be Tapu Lele? Or… is it something else?' Asked Jarod to himself before he noticed that where Tapu Lele was, there was a shining, round, stone with a small flame like pattern inside of it, a Mega Stone, a Gardevoirite to be exact. 'Did… Did Tapu Lele give me this?' He asked himself again as he picked up the Gardevoirite before putting it in his pocket_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

We tune in as Sun is riding on a Lapras inside of Brooklet Hill as he participated in his trial, Jarod using his ki to fly at such a level that it seemed as if he was walking on the water

"So, what do you think will be next? We've already fished up two Wishiwashi." Asked Jarod as the two got further into a small lake of water as it started to rain heavily making Jarod realise something he had been forgetting for the longest time "And why have I not put a new shirt on?" He asked making Sun shrug, happy he wasn't wearing his normal clothes currently as he and Jarod made it to the centre of the lake before a Wishiwashi School form jumped out of the water and tried to eat Sun only for Jarod to kick it away "Hell no! You are not making a fish snack out of my friend!" He shouted before he was blasted by a torrent of water as he was blown back before he hit a tree

"Jarod!" Shouted Sun in concern before he turned back towards the Wishiwashi as he sent out Pikachu while Jarod glared at the Pokémon who blasted him, the Sea Basin Pokémon, Kyogre.

"Kyogre, do we need to have a repeat of what happened in Hoenn?" Growled Jarod as he glared at Kyogre who shrunk in on itself slightly

 **"I'm sorry, Jarod. Tapu Lele wanted me to separate you from Sun."** Apologised Kyogre before it dove back into the water as it swam back into the ocean

"What do you want from me, Tapu Lele?" Asked Jarod sighing feeling the familiar aura of the Guardian Deity from behind him

 **"Hehe."** Giggled Tapu Lele as Jarod turned around only to jump over a Moonblast before being thrown back by a Psybeam to the stomach, making him shoot into the water causing a massive splash which sent water fifty meters into the air

"Alright. That's it." Growled Jarod from under the water before the water around him started swirling around and rising up into the sky as his hair brightened into a more golden colour and became more spiked as his eyes turned teal before his hair spiked up even more as a bang managed to get in front of his left eye as small bolts of electricity sparked around his body before he shot out of the water at high speeds before he threw a punch at Tapu Lele, which was caught by the Guardian Deity, causing ten meters of trees to be blown away from the mere shockwave "Grr." Growled Jarod as he kicked off of Tapu Lele before flying into the sky, Tapu Lele following him as he flew into an empty area of the sky and used his aura to create a bubble of sorts around the two

 **"Hehe. This is fun."** Giggled Tapu Lele before she was punched in the face by Jarod, making her slam into one of the walls of the bubble before she noticed a massive beam of energy coming towards her

"AAAA!" Finished Jarod as his beam died down before a Psybeam came out from where Tapu Lele was and hit him in the stomach blasting him back slightly as he looked around, not finding anything before he felt a tap on his shoulder "What the?" He asked as he turned around only for Tapu Lele to kiss him on the lips, surprising him before he started feeling weak "D-draining K-kiss?" He asked, his vision getting blurry as he hardly realised Tapu Lele nodded before he started falling down to the ground, his bubble disappearing as he fell before he awoke midair and made himself land on his feet

 **"Hehe."** Giggled Tapu Lele as she seemed to dance around Jarod before the two noticed a giant bolt of lightning hit something in Brooklet Hill making Jarod realise that Pikachu just went overboard…again.

"HAA!" Screamed Jarod as his hair lengthened to the bottom of his back as his eyebrows disappeared and his voice gained a sort of growl to it "I'm getting rusty. Seems I might have to go past Super Saiyan 3 if I'm not careful." He growled before he seemed like he was going to punch Tapu Lele for the front making her go to block it only for him to disappear at hit her from underneath only for him to disappear again and knock Tapu Lele back to the ground before he unleashed a flurry of Ki blasts at her making a big hole as he landed at the rim of the hole as he stared down at it before he noticed that Tape Lele was covered in soot and burns before she punched the ground "Are you mad?" He asked before he noticed a pink shockwave flowing through the ground before what seemed to be blue wisps of fire knocked him backwards, as he landed he was suddenly attacked by pink, blue and yellow bolts before he exploded and landed on his stomach

 **"Hehe, don't get to cocky now."** Giggled Tape Lele as she walked up to Jarod's unmoving body before she noticed he wasn't breathing, making her poke him **"Um… Draining Kiss?"** She shrugged as she kissed Jarod making him disperse into small particle of light before she was forced to jump out of the way of a grey coloured beam

"Come on!" Shouted Jarod as he appeared in Tapu Lele's face before he fired a Flash Cannon at point blank range making the Guardian Deity fly backwards as his aura flared up as his hair turned black and shortened to the middle of his back, while two bangs fell over his shoulders as his eyes gained a red outline and his pupils turned red before reddish-orange coloured fur grew on his arms and on the majority of his upper body, bar his chest area and a little area near the centre of his stomach signalling his transformation into a Super Saiyan 4 before he was hit by a massive Moonblast which blasted him backwards before Tapu Lele appeared in his face and started punching him, making the Saiyan returned fire before the two separated again before Jarod was shot in the back by a blast of electrified water "AHH!" He screamed in pain from the surprise attack as Tapu Koko and Tapu Fini jumped over him and got by Tapu Lele's side before Tapu Bulu hit Jarod over the head with his tail and joined his fellow Guardian Deities as the earth beneath them started shaking before four giant yellow headless figures rose out from the ground as the Tapus closed up their 'shells' and became the heads for the figures as they all raised their fists before slamming them all down on Jarod at the same time "GAH!" Cried out Jarod before the massive figures disappeared before he saw all four of the Tapus dancing the Psychium Z dance before they all used Shattered Psyche on Jarod, one after another, leaving the Saiyan badly beaten and hardly alive on the ground

 **"Thunder."** Stated Tapu Koko as it gathered electricity around itself

 **"Moonblast."** Stated Tapu Lele as she gathered energy in front of her before turning it into a ball

 **"Energy Ball"** Stated Tapu Bulu as a small green ball of energy gathered before its face

 **"Hydro Pump."** Stated Tapu Fini as a ball of water gathered in front of its face

"Crap." Growled Jarod as he reverted back to his base form as the four Guardian Deities fired their attacks at him, making his world explode into pain while a burning feeling gathered throughout his entire being

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and will tune in to the next chapter.**

 **Jarod: Of course, a cliffhanger. And of course, Absol had to be right.**

 **Absol: I always am… Well unless the person the vision is about also sees the same vision. But that has only happened once!**

 **Jarod: Oh shut up Disaster.**

 **Absol: How did you?**

 **Tapu Lele: Hehehe, you're the only Absol that Jarceus has ever introduced.**

 **Disaster: Oh. I guess that makes sense…**


	14. Random Exposition

**Jarceus: Welcome to the 14th chapter of A Saiyan's Alolan Journey. I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Reviews (1)**

 **Firesage101: argh ok question why isn't Jarod using his Pokemon? good chapter.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: LET ME AT THEM!**

 **Sun: Jarod, calm down! What has you so made?**

 **Jarod: A Saiyan's Journey, Chapter 11, Firesage101, review. YOU PRETTY MUCH SAID THE EXACT SAME THING! AND MY ANSWER WILL BE THE SAME! I WASN'T GIVE AN ARCEUS DAMNED CHANCE TO!**

 **Silver: Wasn't that also in reference to a Legendary Pokémon attacking you?**

 **Jarod: IT FUCKING WAS!**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 ** _"Thunder."_** _Stated Tapu Koko as it gathered electricity around itself_

 ** _"Moonblast."_** _Stated Tapu Lele as she gathered energy in front of her before turning it into a ball_

 ** _"Energy Ball"_** _Stated Tapu Bulu as a small green ball of energy gathered before its face_

 ** _"Hydro Pump."_** _Stated Tapu Fini as a ball of water gathered in front of its face_

 _"Crap." Growled Jarod as he reverted back to his base form as the four Guardian Deities fired their attacks at him, making his world explode into pain while a burning feeling gathered throughout his entire being_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Hey, Kyogre?" Started Sun, having just finished his fight with the Totem WIshiwashi, Pikachu resting on his lap

 **"Yes, Sun?"** Asked Kyogre bored, Sun having gotten his Waterium Z from Lana along side a fishing rod

"Are you going to stop me from getting to Jarod?" Asked Sun while Pikachu fell asleep on his lap

 **"Yes. Tapu Lele told me not to let anyone interrupt her challenge with Jarod."** Stated Kyogre making Sun sigh before he placed Pikachu on Lapras' back before hopping off of Lapras, floating in the air **"You can fly?"** Kyogre asked confused as he noticed a blue aura forming around Sun

"I can do more than that. Jarod taught me how to use my Ki. While I can't shoot any beams of mass destruction, I can still use it to make myself stronger." Shrugged Sun as his aura started acting more violent as his hair started lifting up as gusts of wind were expelled from his body

 **"And? What does that have anything to do with Jarod?"** Asked Kyogre confused on how Sun knowing how to use ki would help him defeat a Legendary Pokémon

"Jarod also told me he gave you bad memories of this." Smirked Sun as his blue aura started gaining a layer of white as his hair lifted up above his head as it seemed to spike while electricity sparked around his body making Kyogre's eyes widen in fear as Sun unleashed his aura one last time. While nowhere near as big as Kyogre though it'd be, the memories of Jarod bending his tail fin so far that it touched the top of his head appeared in his mind as a ghostly version of Jarod using the form appeared behind Sun

 **"Nope!"** Shouted Kyogre as he flew away, not wanting to be wrestled by Jarod's student

"Wow. Jarod was right, Kyogre is really afraid of that. I only know how to transform into this state and fly." Chuckled Sun as his hair fell down as his aura lost it's white cover before he flew in the direction that Kyogre shot Jarod before he felt Jarod's ki spike to levels he couldn't comprehend before increasing as it came down from the sky, making Sun fly in that direction just in time to see all the four Guardian Deities readying their attacks as they all fired it "JAROD!" He screamed as the attacks hit Jarod causing a massive explosion, which pushed Sun back, despite putting all his weight into not being pushed back, digging up dirt before the explosion faded away leaving nothing of Jarod behind as Sun stared at the charred spot where Jarod was making his vision go red as he glared at the Tapus

 **"I was honestly expecting more of him."** Sighed Tapu Koko before he felt two sources of energy, the first one was from Sun while the second one was far stronger and was under him

"HAA!" Screamed Jarod as he burst out of the ground, only he looked different. The iris of both his eyes were grey and his hair was slightly spiked while a slight coverage of light blue, dark blue, indigo and purple aura surrounded his body tightly, looking more like a glow than anything else. As Jarod burst out of the ground he hit Tapu Koko in the face, sending the Legendary flying through the air before skidding over the water where Lapras was before crashing into a stone wall, turning Tapu Koko's eyes into spirals before Jarod disappeared as Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini faced a similar fate as Tapu Koko before Jarod reappeared in front of Tapu Lele, his eyes holding a rage beyond imagine

 **"M-moonbla-"** Started Tapu Lele before Jarod grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up, choking her

"You dared…" Growled Jarod as he tightened his grip around Tapu Lele's throat "You dared to try and kill me." He growled before Sun grabbed Jarod's hand making him loosen his grip on the Legendary, making her fall to the ground and gasp for air as she stared at Jarod, terrified before his aura faded away as his hair dropped down to its normal style as his eyes turned into their normal brown colour before Jarod fell over, having fainted while his eyes turned into spirals

 **"Ha…Ha…Ha…"** Panted Tapu Lele terrified as she tried to get over her recent experience

"Ok, I can get testing someone to see their power. But when you gang up on said person and try to kill them, that is not ok." Growled Sun as he slung Jarod's right arm over his shoulder as he used that to help him lift Jarod up, being careful of the multiple burns Jarod had which were healing slightly

 **"It wasn't supposed to go that far…"** Muttered Tapu Lele sadly **"I got too into the fight… After that Tapu Koko, Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini got involved… It was only supposed to be me against him…"** She sighed sadly making the glare Sun was aiming at her lighten slightly

"Fine, take those three," Started Sun, pointing at the three fainted Pokémon "And fly away while I take Jarod to a Pokécenter to get healed." He finished making Tapu Lele nod as she gathered up here fellow Island Guardians before flying to their respective resting places, putting each one back where they belong before going into rest herself while Sun sent out Serenity and Silver from their Pokéballs

 _"What happened this time?"_ Asked Silver concerned while Serenity started healing Jarod's minor injuries

"Tapu Lele decided to challenge Jarod to a fight." Sighed Sun

 _"Wait, Jarod at his power could ruin Tapu Lele if he went all out."_ Stated Silver before he noticed the Tapu Koko, Tapu Fini and Tapu Bulu shaped holes _"Let me guess, the other three Island Guardians decided that Jarod was a big enough threat to join in?"_ He asked getting a nod from Sun

"Yeah, I think they used a combination of Thunder, Energy Ball, Moonblast and Hydro Pump on Jarod when he was down." Stated Sun making Silver growl as a dark aura appeared around him

 _"If they come back, I will gut them."_ Growled Silver his voice slightly darker before the aura faded away

"Um… Silver? I think you might still be partially a Shadow Pokémon." Stated Sun making Silver blinks

 _"Huh? I guess it makes sense, I still feel the dark energy from my time as a Shadow Pokémon."_ Shrugged Silver while Serenity realised something she should have a long time ago

 _"Sun… You can still understand us as if we were speaking Human English… right?"_ Asked Serenity getting a nod from Sun _"Well, I haven't tampered with your mind since the first time I did so."_ She stated making Sun stare at her, blinking before his mind finally processed what Serenity said

"WHAT?!" He screamed in such a load voice that it caused the Pokémon in the nearby trees to fall out and Silver to cover his ears in pain

 _"As I said. I haven't allowed you to understand Pokémon since that first time. Most others I did this with told me they couldn't understand me after the first day."_ Stated Serenity making Sun's jaw drop

"H-how?" Asked Sun surprised

 _"If I had to guess, I'd say that your mind is by far more accepting of change and receiving commands from outside forces. While in the case of understanding Pokémon, it is good. But it means that you will be more susceptible to hypnotism and other forms of hypnotic suggestions or control."_ Guessed Serenity

"Ah, so try not to piss of psychics… Got cha." Mumbled Sun, both excited and afraid of the possibilities of his condition

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed and will tune in next time.**

 **Sun: Why did you give me that condition? And what was that transformation Jarod used?**

 **Jarod: Are they a joke of some kind?**

 **Jarceus: On the first one, it's a joke on how you're the male protagonist of Pokémon Sun and Moon, and as such are controlled by the player. On Jarod's new transformation? That's the Ultra Instinct transformation that Son Goku obtains fighting Jiren of the Pride Troopers in Dragon Ball Super's Universe Survival Arc of the story.**

 **Jarod: Of course it would be Goku who would get the transformation…**

 **Jarceus: Who else would you expect to get it? Vegeta? Frieza? Gohan?**


	15. Mew Powers

**Jarceus: Welcome to the 15th chapter of A Saiyan's Alolan Journey. I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Reviews (2)**

 **Firesage101: ok I had no idea that was repeated. I hope Jarod is going to be ok. also good job with scaring the crap out of the legendaries.**

 **(New Reviewer: Chapter 2) JGM16: Okay, is there a reason for Silver, because it's really annoying now.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarceus: JGM, Silver being annoying IS his reason to exist early on. He's supposed to get you to hate him so that his turn around and Jarod risking his life for him is even more of a surprise.**

 **Jarod: I merely fainted, no big deal. Also I forgive you for repeating my trigger. And I think I traumatised Kyogre.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Sun… You can still understand us as if we were speaking Human English… right?" Asked Serenity getting a nod from Sun "Well, I haven't tampered with your mind since the first time I did so." She stated making Sun stare at her, blinking before his mind finally processed what Serenity said_

 _"WHAT?!" He screamed in such a load voice that it caused the Pokémon in the nearby trees to fall out and Silver to cover his ears in pain_

 _"As I said. I haven't allowed you to understand Pokémon since that first time. Most others I did this with told me they couldn't understand me after the first day." Stated Serenity making Sun's jaw drop_

 _"H-how?" Asked Sun surprised_

 _"If I had to guess, I'd say that your mind is by far more accepting of change and receiving commands from outside forces. While in the case of understanding Pokémon, it is good. But it means that you will be more susceptible to hypnotism and other forms of hypnotic suggestions or control." Guessed Serenity_

 _"Ah, so try not to piss of psychics… Got cha." Mumbled Sun, both excited and afraid of the possibilities of his condition_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Alright, now we're Kiawe and Mallow's trials, we can finally take on the grand trial." Sighed Jarod, having slime all over him from Mallow's trial. Jarod has yet to get a new shirt on since he saved Silver.

"Finally, and Jarod… CAN YOU PLEASE PUT A DAMNED SHIRT ON!" Screamed Sun finally losing his cool

"I guess I could." Shrugged Jarod as he put on a simple red sleeveless shirt which appeared out of nowhere

"Wait… You mean to tell me, you could have teleported a shirt to you for the past week, AND YOU HAVEN'T!" Screamed Sun, his cool finely broken

"Well, yeah. I'm a Mew, of course I can do that, I can do a lot of other things as well." Shrugged Jarod making Sun curious

"What exactly can you do?" Asked Sun

"I can, obviously, turn into any Pokémon at will." Started Jarod, turning into Tapu Koko for fun before turning back into his Saiyan form

"Alright…" Nodded Sun

"I learnt in Unova how to use illusions from a Zoroark." Stated Jarod as Sun saw a Pokémon he didn't recognise behind Jarod before it faded away as if it never existed

"Cool." Nodded Sun again, keeping the image of the Pokémon Jarod made in his mind for later use

"I learnt from a prank from Hope that I can manipulate other people's bodies with their permission, even if it's while they're under a hypnotic suggestion." Stated Jarod making Sun blink surprised

"Wait what? How and why did you learn that?" Asked Sun impressed and scared

"Meh, Hope wanted me to try and turn his brother, Shine, into a Latias. Apparently being asleep counts as some kind of consent to transforming." Sighed Jarod "Anyway, at first it didn't work, so I asked Shine if I could try it, he said yes, and the moment I tried it again, it worked. Shine was freaking out for a while before I turned him back to normal." He said, chuckling at the memory of Shine as a Latias, running around like she got her head cut off

"Really? Wait, transform me into something, anything." Stated Sun, wanting to see if Jarod was telling the truth before he found himself to be looking over Jarod where earlier he was a little shorter than the Saiyan, not only that, he felt something move behind him making him look behind himself to see a purple tail moving around behind him "AHHH!" He screamed as he looked himself over, noticing that he had become a Mewtwo

"Doubt me now?" Asked Jarod smirking before Sun's eyes seemed to turn into stars

"This. Is. AWESOME! You have got to tell me if you can let me transform." Begged Sun as he tested out his current body's power, flying, using psychic powers, the lot

"I don't know if I can do that, but I will be able to give you something else." Shrugged Jarod as Sun landed back down in front of him

"What is it?" Asked Sun confused as Jarod transformed him back to normal before creating a bracelet similar to Sun's Z-Ring, only it was red with what seemed to be a Mega Stone in the middle only it was yellow with a rainbow coloured flame in the centre "Umm… What is this?" He asked confused as he stared at the ring before he tapped the Mega Stone making it glow as he transformed back into a Mewtwo only he was a shiny Mewtwo

"I made it so you can transform into any Pokémon with a Mega Evolution. It's the most I could do." Stated Jarod, shrugging as Sun got an idea

"To achieve an evolution beyond evolution, Mega E-" Started Sun before he was kicked in the face by Jarod

"Don't do that. If you try to Mega Evolve then you will be stuck in that form for twenty-four hours. And I don't want you to have to worry about Trainers." Stated Jarod

"Why would I have to worry about trainers?" Asked Sun confused

"When you transform, you fully transform. And if you're captured in a Pokéball then you are stuck in that form, for the rest of your life." Stated Jarod making Sun turn back to normal faster than even Jarod could see before dropping his bag and walking backwards as if it was a devil making Jarod chuckle as he brought out one of hundred Ultra Balls that Sun bought earlier and threw it at the human, making it bounce off harmlessly making the Saiyan, Mew hybrid laugh his ass off

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny Jarod." Growled Sun as he transformed into a Rayquaza before charging a Hyper Beam before Jarod hit him in the back of the neck, in a pressure point which knocked him out, making Sun revert back into his human form as Jarod slung him over his back

"I may enjoy a prank once in a while, but what I said about being stuck was true." Sighed Jarod as he carried Sun over to the Ruins of Life, smiling lightly as he thought back upon his adventures and all his companions he met on his journey before he realised something "Why didn't I just?" He asked himself as he made the bracelet he just gave Sun disappear before the 'Mega Stone' appeared inside of the Mew necklace he gave him back at Archer's battle where Bubbles almost died

 _"Daddy? What are you doing?"_ Asked Vee, who had somehow been following Jarod and Sun without either noticing her

"AHH! VEE! HOW! WHY!" Screamed Jarod in shock as he clutched the left side of his heart as it beat at an insane pace

 _"I'm sorry, Daddy…"_ Mumbled Vee, tears in the corner of her eyes

"Vee, I'm sorry for yelling, you just scared me, I'm not mad at you." Sighed Jarod, noticing the tears as he hugged the Victini he called his daughter "Now, how about we get Sun somewhere safe before you get found by a trainer, alright?" He suggested making Vee nod as she turned invisible and followed as Jarod carried Sun to the Ruins of Life, not noticing two glowing grey eyes in the bushes before a Trumbeak peck it making it use Metal Sound before running away, fright clear in its eyes as it ran to the Ruins of Life

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed and will tune in for the next chapter.**

 **Sun: Now I can transform!**

 **Jarod: So can I? I hardly use it, and It has no real advantage in battle besides being surprising and a complete change up of moves and typing.**

 **Sun: Oh… Well, it's fun for me…**

 **Vee: You're silly!**

 **Sun: I am not silly.**

 **Silver: You were a Red wannabe at the beginning.**

 **Sun: But I got better!**

 **?: U-um… H-hi…**

 **Jarod: Oh… Hello there.**


	16. A Null Pooch

**Jarceus: Welcome to the 16th chapter of A Saiyan's Alolan Journey. I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Reviews (1)**

 **Firesage101: awesome though I hope Sun doesn't get caught.**

 **Replies**

 **Sun: Don't worry. I don't plan on getting captured at all. I'm a trainer first, Pokémon almost never.**

 **Jarceus: Wait until Ula'Ula Island.**

 **Jarod: Why?**

 **Jarceus: Missing children.**

 **Jarod: You didn't…**

 **Sun: I'm scared…**

 **Jarod: As you should be with Jarceus.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Daddy? What are you doing?" Asked Vee, who had somehow been following Jarod and Sun without either noticing her_

 _"AHH! VEE! HOW! WHY!" Screamed Jarod in shock as he clutched the left side of his heart as it beat at an insane pace_

 _"I'm sorry, Daddy…" Mumbled Vee, tears in the corner of her eyes_

 _"Vee, I'm sorry for yelling, you just scared me, I'm not mad at you." Sighed Jarod, noticing the tears as he hugged the Victini he called his daughter "Now, how about we get Sun somewhere safe before you get found by a trainer, alright?" He suggested making Vee nod as she turned invisible and followed as Jarod carried Sun to the Ruins of Life, not noticing two glowing grey eyes in the bushes before a Trumbeak peck it making it use Metal Sound before running away, fright clear in its eyes as it ran to the Ruins of Life_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Alright, Olympia, I want to fight for both Sun and my sake." Smirked Jarod as he threw Archer's Pokéball into the air, making the grass/flying-type appear in a swirl of leaves

"Hey! Who said you were allowed to do this?" Asked Sun annoyed, Bubbles at his side, having been ready to fight

"Hey, don't give me that crap, you did the same to me against Hala. It's only fair I get Olympia." Refuted Jarod making Sun sigh as he had no viable comeback to that

"Fine. I'll go for a walk or something." Sighed Sun as Bubbles returned into her Pokéball

"Alright, and Sun?" Started Jarod as he threw a Cherish Ball towards Sun, who caught it "Have a present." He smirked as his eyes became serious and determined as he turned towards Olympia who had released a Midnight form Lycanroc for its Pokéball

"Yeah yeah…" Sighed Sun as he walked through the nearby trees before coming across a lake "Nice place." He smiled to himself lightly as he stared at his reflection for a few minutes before his ears picked up the sound of a Pokémon battle going on making him throw a Pokéball into the air, releasing Dracona from her Pokéball

 _"Hey, how are things, Sunny?"_ Asked Dracona smirking before she also heard the battle going on _"Let me guess, you want to investigate don't you?"_ She sighed, doing so even harder seeing her trainer nod his head

"Let's go." Commanded Sun as he and Dracona jumped up into a nearby tree before jumping through the trees towards where the battle was, just in time to see a Type: Null, not that either of them knew what it was, cowering from a pissed off Bewear "Rotom?" He asked as his trust Rotom Pokedex flew out of his bag and scanned the two

"Hey, nice of you to finally use me in a chapter bud." Smirked Rotom, breaking the fourth wall, something which Sun just dismissed entirely "Ok… Bewear, the Strong Arm Pokémon. A Normal and Fighting-type Pokémon. This immensely dangerous Pokémon possesses overwhelming physical strength. It has the habit of hugging its companions. Many Trainers have left this world after their spines were squashed by its hug." It stated before it started scanning over the Type: Null "Huh? I have no data on that Pokémon…" Rotom mumbled as it check if it had all the Pokedex entries available, which it did

"That's an undiscovered Pokémon?" Asked Sun amazed as he watched as the Bewear tried to smash the Type: Null

 _"Either that or you lot thought it went extinct."_ Pointed out Dracona as she glared at the Bewear _"I can already tell that poochy down there is out matched. Even if we all went down there, we would be turned into paste quicker than you would see coming."_ She stated before she noticed Sun holding his hand over his necklace _"Sun? What do you have planned?"_ She asked before Sun was consumed by a blue fire, which dispersed to show a Shiny Mewtwo in his place, his green tail swishing through the air as he glared at the Bewear

"HOLY MEW!" Screamed Rotom in shock as he stared at Sun before said Mewtwo disappeared into thin air before reappearing over Bewear with a massive spoon as he hit Bewear in the back of the head making the Fighting-type growl before turning towards Sun

 _"How dare you!"_ Screamed Bewear, not knowing what a Mewtwo was as it tried to smash Sun into the ground, only for the legendary to teleport out of the way before appearing behind Bewear and shoving an Aura Sphere into its back, making it fly forwards before exploding

 _'And stay out. Filthy Bewear.'_ Growled Sun through telepathy, his voice much more mature sounding that it just was as he turned around and started looking over the Type: Null, who finally fell over, showing a wound on his leg _'Are you alright?'_ He asked through telepathy making the Normal-type's eyes widen in fear as he tried to back away

 _"S-stay a-away from m-me! I-I I d-don't h-have anything f-for you!"_ Shouted Type: Null in fear as it backed away from Sun

 _'I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you.'_ Stated Sun through telepathy once again before he was consumed in blue fire as he turned into a Shiny Lucario as his hands started glowing green _"Heal Pulse…"_ He muttered as waves of green energy flowed off of his hands and onto the Type: Null, healing its wound quickly before he, once again, erupted into blue fire which dispersed to show Sun was back in his human form

 _"W-what are you?"_ Asked Type: Null confused and scared… no frightened, terrified, of Sun

"I'm a human, pure and simple. This necklace I wear was a gift from a Mew I know. It allows me to turn into any Pokémon with the capability to Mega Evolve." Explained Sun as he showed Type: Null his necklace

 _"W-what i-is a M-Mew?"_ Asked Type: Null confused

"It's a Pokémon of incredible power. It was the DNA of every Pokémon inside of it, and can learn every move while also transforming into any form." Smirked Rotom as it floated down to Sun and Type: Null, Dracona doing the same

 _"Yeah. Mew is a mythical Pokémon from the Kanto region."_ Smirked Dracona as Type: Null stared at her, confused and scared

 _"W-what is Kanto?"_ Asked Type: Null, not knowing anything about the Kanto region leading to Sun explaining about the six other regions, Type: Null asking questions the entire time until it stopped acting so nervous around the three

"And this, is a Pokéball, a device used by humans to capture Pokémon. Some to befriend them, some to use them in battles and some for making a collection." Finished Sun as he showed Type: Null Dracona's Pokéball, talking about the last two kinds of trainers with the utmost disgust and hate he could muster, something that was put into him by traveling with Jarod, hearing about the many abused Pokémon he confiscated off of trainers throughout his journey, some of them still being like how Silver was, Shadow Pokémon.

 _"These P-pokéballs… C-can I become one of your Pokémon?"_ Asked Type: Null making Sun nod before pulling out the Cherish Ball Jarod gave him earlier

"You see this ball? This is a Cherish Ball, my friend gave me this earlier today. I want you to tap you head on the button." Instructed Sun, Type: Null doing exactly that as it turned into a stream of red energy as it flew into the now open Cherish Ball, which closed as all the energy went into it before it shook three times before stars came out of its side, signalling Type: Null as captured

"Huh? New data… Ah! Type: Null, the Synthetic Pokémon. a Normal-type Pokémon. Due to the danger that this synthetic Pokémon may go on a rampage, it wears a control mask to restrain its power. The heavy control mask suppresses its intrinsic capabilities. This Pokémon has some hidden special power." Stated Rotom as a picture of Type: Null appeared on his screen as Sun ready up on his new Pokémon before he released it out of its Cherish Ball

 _"Sun… If it's possible… Could I stay out of the ball? I don't like it in there… It reminds me of… a place I never want to go back to…"_ Shuddered Type: Null as it shook in place before Sun rubbed his hand on the top of Type: Null's metal mask

"Sure, buddy. But, how does Null sound for a nickname?" Asked Sun smiling as Type: Null repeated the name

 _"Alright! I like that name."_ Nodded the newly named Null as Jarod watched from behind a tree

 _'Nice. I can tell those two are going to be good friends.'_ Smirked Jarod through telepathy

' _Yeah! I can't wait to play with Nully!'_ Cheered Vee through telepathy

 _'Vee.'_ Growled Jarod simply making Vee pout

 _'Daddyyyyy!'_ Groaned Vee sadly

 _'You know that when I say no, I mean no.'_ Growled Jarod simply as Vee made herself visible and blew a raspberry at him

 _"Meanie."_ She muttered before she disappeared again, making Jarod roll his eyes, but smile slightly at Vee's antics

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Sun: So, I just got a new Pokémon… COOL!**

 **Jarod: Yeah. And I thought I was going to get it from how Jarceus positioned Null and me last chapter.**

 **Jarceus: Nah, you already have enough spot light. Have to give some chapter time to Sun.**

 **Rotom: I FINALLY CAME BACK!**

 **Jarceus: Honestly. I forgot about you.**

 **Rotom: YOU SON OF A BITCH! I AM THE BEST CHARACTER YOU'LL EVER HAVE!**

 **Jarceus: Who's the character I reuse in mostly all my stories again?**

 **Rotom: I… You win this time Jarceus…**

 **Jarod: I now have a feeling of dread…**


	17. Aether's ULTRA encounter

**Jarceus: Welcome to the 17th chapter of A Saiyan's Alolan Journey. I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Reviews (1)**

 **Firesage101: null and Sun together is an awesome idea**

 **Replies**

 **Null: T-thank you…**

 **Sun: Null is a shy little pup. Of course he'll do good.**

 **Jarod: Cool, so, where are we this chapter?**

 **Jarceus: Aether Foundation.**

 **Null: A-aether? No… please no…**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Alright! I like that name."_ Nodded the newly named Null as Jarod watched from behind a tree

 _'Nice. I can tell those two are going to be good friends.'_ Smirked Jarod through telepathy

' _Yeah! I can't wait to play with Nully!'_ Cheered Vee through telepathy

 _'Vee.'_ Growled Jarod simply making Vee pout

 _'Daddyyyyy!'_ Groaned Vee sadly

 _'You know that when I say no, I mean no.'_ Growled Jarod simply as Vee made herself visible and blew a raspberry at him

 _"Meanie."_ She muttered before she disappeared again, making Jarod roll his eyes, but smile slightly at Vee's antics

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

Since the last chapter, Sun and Jarod had met up with Hau and a scientist of the Aether Foundation, Faba. Who after talking with Professor Kukui and Olympia, decided to bring the three to the Aether Paradise, a floating man-made facility in the middle of Alola's oceans. Upon touching foot with the facility, Null's Cherish Ball would not stop shaking, making Sun have to hold the ball to stop it from looking suspicious. Right now, the three trainers were looking around the Conservation Floor of the Paradise

"My sweet Pokémon… I promise I'll keep you safe… I'll protect you with my love…" Stated Lusamine, the president of the Aether Foundation "Ah…" She mumbled as she noticed Sun and Jarod walking up before Hau ran up behind them "You must be Sun, Jarod and Hau. Welcome to Aether Paradise. The Aether Foundation's own private island. I am the president of the foundation. But please, just call me Lusamine. I'm so glad we got to meet." She greeted politely

"It's nice to meet you as well, Lusamine." Returned Jarod as he bowed slightly to hide the sweat growing on his forehead, Sun doing the same as they had the same thought, 'HOLY SHIT! Her ki feels so malicious! How the hell is that possible?'

"I'm glad there are people like you, who travel the islands to learn more about Pokémon… But there are also those unfortunate people who harm Pokémon for their own selfish reasons or even for profit. And that is why I am here. I will be like a mother to all those poor Pokémon and shower them with love. Even Pokémon from distant worlds, far from the Alola region, are worthy of my love." Explained Lusamine making Jarod and Sun blink as they felt in her ki that she was being truthful while Jarod got a slight tingle down his spine as he felt something… unworldly… before he noticed that Lusamine's ki felt similar to that of Lillie and a trainer he met while Sun was training called Gladion, who also had a Type: Null.

"Wow, Miss Lusamine! I don't know how you do all this! You're, like, not even that much older than us!" Smiled Hau making Jarod and Sun freeze as Lusamine's aura told a completely different story than her looks when it comes to her age while Lusamine giggled to herself

"Oh, you sweet boy! I'm already over 40!" Giggled Lusamine

"You are?" Asked Hau, at first not buying it before he noticed the serious look Lusamine now had and the looks on Jarod and Sun's faces "Wait, WHAT?!" He asked in shock as Lusamine started giggling again

"Oh, you! The right style does wonders, you know. And, Hau, your style is a bit wanting, hm? I'll have to take you out sometime and help you pick a smashing outfit." Giggled Lusamine

"L-like what you wear?" Asked Hau slightly afraid making Sun and Jarod both look at him as if he was an idiot "I don't think anyone else could pull off that kind of look! Except maybe Lillie…" He added, not noticing the slight darkening of Lusamine's ki, something that Sun and Jarod noticed immediately

"Oh, don't you worry. You just leave everything up to me. Trust me—children would all be much happier if they'd only listen to the adults around them." Sighed Lusamine making Jarod and Sun link some things, Lusamine's appearance, how her ki changed at the mention of Lillie, however, their trains of thought were interrupted when Aether Paradise started shaking before what appeared to be a massive wormhole opened in front of Jarod, Sun, Hau and Lusamine, an Ultra Wormhole to be in fact making Jarod's eyes widen as he remembered seeing one of these before

"HAAA!" Screamed Jarod as his hair spiked up while his eyes turned a teal colour, signalling his transformation into a Super Saiyan as a Nihilego flew out of the Ultra Wormhole, followed by a mass of darkness which shot out and disappeared somewhere

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!" Shouted Sun in surprised before he steeled himself as his aura flared up before turning white, signalling he activated his Unleashed Potential, making his hair spike while electricity sparked around his body, making Hau stare at the two with stars in his eyes amazed

 ** _"Home…"_** Muttered Nihilego making Jarod's eyes widen before he reverted back to his base form, Sun following after him

"You're lost aren't you? You came here by accident… Didn't you?" Asked Jarod as he stared at Nihilego, who seemed to nod "Let me help you." He offered as he got closer to the scared Poison-Type making it freak out

 ** _"LEAVE ME ALONE!"_** It screamed as it used Venoshock, blasting Jarod and Sun back, making the human drop his Cherish Ball, which was shaking violently as the button started glowing while Jarod got back up only to puke all over the ground

"P-poison? S-Sun!" Shouted Jarod as he looked at his travel companion who was faring far worse to the poison that Jarod was, his cheeks were purple for Arceus' sake!

 _"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_ Screamed Null as it burst out of his Cherish Ball before head butting Nihilego, not doing much to the Poison and Rock-Type Pokémon before Null used Metal Sound, causing Nihilego to start withering in pain before it seemed to faded out of reality while Lusamine and her assistant Wicke, who ran up to see if she was ok, stared at Null before it ran over to Jarod, who was pushing on Sun's chest, helping to push the poison out of his system, making the human puke out a purple liquid while Jarod's health got progressively worse and worse as he started shrinking while fur yellow started growing along his body. Despite this, Jarod kept pressing down on Sun's chest until all the poison was out of his system before he stepped away from the unconscious trainer, not noticing that he was in his Mew form as his vision started becoming blurry before he fainted, his cheeks slightly purple as his breathing became pained and slow

 _"Jarod!"_ Shouted Null in concern before it remembered where it was making it glare at Lusamine and Wicke before it used Metal Sound again before stopping up Sun, Jarod and Hau onto his back before running away, defying physics and running on the water all the way to Ula'Ula Island

"What the heck?" Asked Hau confused as he got off of Null's back on the ground right in front of Malie City's Pokécenter. "No, it doesn't matter." He mumbled as he picked up Jarod and Sun before walking into the Pokécenter

* * *

 **Jarceus: That will be all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed and will tune in for the next chapter.**

 **Null: LUSAMINE THAT WHORE!**

 **Sun: Arceus! Null, for a shy pup, I never expected this much rage.**

 **Jarod: Well, the ones who hide the most do have the more that needs to get out.**

 **Null: I WILL STRANGLE HER WITH HER OWN INTESTINES!**

 **Jarod: That on the other hand, did not need to be shared.**


	18. Missing Children Incident

**Jarceus: Welcome to the 18th chapter of A Saiyan's Alolan Journey. I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Reviews (1)**

 **Firesage101: I hope Sun and Marks are going to be ok and Lusumine doesn't go after Jarod or Sun.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: I think you said the wrong name…**

 **Sun: Anyway, I think we'll be ok, and I'm more worried about Giovanni going after me than I am Lusamine.**

 **Null: G-giovanni? Who's that?**

 **Jarod: A big bad guy from Kanto. I think I exploded him in a blood rage or something… Nah, I think I just hit him with a door.**

 **Sun: Last I heard, he was found in the waterfalls between Kanto and Johto.**

 **Jarod: Like, behind them or…**

 **Sun: IN them.**

 **Jarod: Oh…**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Jarod!" Shouted Null in concern before it remembered where it was making it glare at Lusamine and Wicke before it used Metal Sound again before picking up Sun, Jarod and Hau onto his back before running away, defying physics and running on the water all the way to Ula'Ula Island_

 _"What the heck?" Asked Hau confused as he got off of Null's back on the ground right in front of Malie City's Pokécenter. "No, it doesn't matter." He mumbled as he picked up Jarod and Sun before walking into the Pokécenter_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

Once again, it has been a few days since the last chapter, now Jarod and Sun were resting in the Pokécenter near the Hokulani Observatory. At this moment, Jarod was wondering around before coming across some posters, the thing that caught his glance was the fact that they were missing posters the main one that caught his eye was a missing poster of Lillie of all people!

"Nurse Joy? What's with the missing posters?" Asked Jarod, trying to probe for information

"Oh! It's been terrible. After news of a shiny Ditto appearing in these parts spread, people went to find it and never came back. They left their materials back here so they didn't leave… It's almost like they disappeared into thin air." Sighed Nurse Joy in a way that made her ki turn sad, not that anyone noticed it besides Jarod

"I know that one of them isn't a trainer so I think it has to do with something…" Mumbled Jarod as he walked out, noticing that it was night out 'What the hell could make six trainers and Lillie disappear into thin air…?' He asked himself as he walked down the path before tripping over something "OW! What the hell?" He asked in shock as he got up from his trip before looking behind him to see that he tripped over Lillie's bag which had a strange lump in it "Nebby?" Jarod asked as he opened the bag slightly

 _"JAROD!"_ Shouted Nebby as it tackled Jarod over, crying

"Nebby, what happened? Where's Lillie?" Asked Jarod as he pet the Nebula Pokémon calming it down slightly

 _"I-it was t-terrible… Lillie and m-me were w-walking and then a blue goop swallowed her up…"_ Stuttered Nebby making Jarod nod as he set Nebby down before putting it back into Lillie's bag

"Nebby, I'm going to find Lillie. I promise you this. Go back to the Pokécenter and find Sun. He'll make sure you stay safe." Commanded Jarod making Nebby nod as it started levitating the bag before flying back to the Pokécenter where it rested the bag on Sun's lap before going to sleep 'Now… what can I do too… I can't believe I'm about to do this…' Sighed Jarod mentally as he took a big breathe of air "I can't wait to get that shiny Ditto! It'll be a nice addition to my shiny collection!" He shouted, the very sentence sending shivers down his back before he noticed a shiny Ditto glaring at him from the grass before it jumped towards him, expanding its body until it completely wrapped around Jarod who pretended to resist before he felt himself shrinking and changing 'So this is how it does it. It transforms its victims.' Thought Jarod to himself as he played along and transformed into a Zorua just for the sake of it.

 _"I hope you'll learn, Shiny Hunter. You make a collection out of my kind and it'll bite you in the ass!"_ Shouted Ditto as it started moving while Jarod just closed his eyes and took a nap while a pair of eyes watched from the inside the shadows

'Why did he not blast it away?' Thought the being the eyes belonged to as it snuck into Ditto's shadow as it bragged Jarod back to a secret cave under the Pokécenter where six more Pokémon were, each one looking scared, especially a yellow Alolan Vulpix who kept muttering about Nebby in her sleep 'Is this why?' The being asked itself as it watched the Ditto dump Jarod into the cave before coving the exit with its body as it turned into rock making Jarod smirk as he jumped up

 _"Alright. Ditto was tricked so now time to see what's in here…"_ Muttered Jarod to himself as he remembered the names of the missing trainers _"Let's see… Abigail… Mitch… Joe… Misty, huh, same name as the girl from Kanto… Gwen and finally Ben…"_ He mumbled making notice of a brown Litten, black Kanto Meowth, brown Snivy, orange Psyduck, and a duo of an orange Purrloin and a brown one

 _"Did you say my name?"_ Asked the Snivy in an emotionless voice as it stared at Jarod with an equally emotionless stare

 _"Are you… Joe, by any chance?"_ Asked Jarod curious getting a nod from the Snivy

 _"Yes, I'm Joe. The Litten is Abigail, the Meowth is Mitch, the Psyduck is Misty, the two Purloin are Gwen and Ben and that Alolan Vulpix is Lillie."_ Explained Joe "I'm guessing you read the posters?" He guessed getting a nod from Jarod "Well, I hope you like staying in this cave for the rest of your future… The others are afraid of leaving, even when Ditto is gone." He sighed making Jarod smirk the smirk that Zorua were famous for

"Well, it's a good thing that I duped Ditto." Snickered Jarod as he turned back into his Mew form getting no visible reaction from Joe

"How is that going to help? Sure, it might get Ditto to stop but an illusion can't change us back." Stated Joe believing Jarod transformation to only be an illusion before he found himself back in his human form, which was just slightly too big for the cave "Ok, now I see how…" He groaned before he was turned back into a brown Snivy

"Good, now let's gather the others. Nebby is really scare for Lillie." Stated Jarod making Joe stare at him

"Wait, you know what Nebby is? Please tell me, Lillie won't stop crying about it! It got so bad that Ditto started blocking our noises, which is why I'm not caring about it hearing us." Requested Joe, giving Jarod some more useful info

"Nebby is a Pokémon that Lillie has grown to love. I can't tell you what Nebby is as I swore with Kukui and Hala not to tell anyone about it. But know that it's not of Alola." Stated Jarod making Joe nod as he helped drag all the Humans turned Pokémon together, Lillie, Abigail and Mitch waking up

"Jarod?" Asked Lillie as she saw Jarod

"Hey, Lillie. I hope you're ready to see the outside world again." Smirked Jarod as he teleported everyone inside of the cave to the roof of the Pokécenter before transforming them all into their human forms "I have to go get something." He stated as he teleported inside before taking Lillie's bag and Nebby off of Sun before teleporting back onto the roof where Lillie swiped the bag and hugged it faster than even Jarod could see

"Soo, how are y'all gonna get back home?" Asked Abigail "I mean, surely our stuff has been taken to the police." She added making Joe and Mitch nod

"Nah, everything you left in your bag is in the Pokécenter, including your Pokémon." Stated Jarod making the awake trainers stare at him weirdly "What I think that Ditto wanted to paint the image that you all got kidnapped in your sleep or something." He shrugged

"Okay." Shrugged Mitch before he fell asleep, the others following after him

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: That was quick, but then again, it's me, what do you expect.**

 **Sun: That us far too true to be funny. I can't remember how many times he's pulled Jarod Ex Machina on us… Like that Ultra Instinct bullshit!**

 **Jarod: Hehehe.**

 **Silver: I think we can all agree that you have the most Ex Machina moments.**

 **Jarod: Yeah, I do don't I.**


	19. A Ghostly Trial

**Jarceus: Welcome to the 19th chapter of A Saiyan's Alolan Journey. I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Reviews (1)**

 **Firesage101: awesome though that was an annoying ditto. Glad they made it out alright**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: Meh, that Ditto wasn't anything that special…**

 **Sun: It wasn't?**

 **Jarod: Yeah, any Ditto could learn to do that, given the right training and time.**

 **Sun: And you know this, how?**

 **Serene: He met with a professional Ditto trainer while going back home. I think her name was Duplica.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Soo, how are y'all gonna get back home?" Asked Abigail "I mean, surely our stuff has been taken to the police." She added making Joe and Mitch nod_

 _"Nah, everything you left in your bag is in the Pokécenter, including your Pokémon." Stated Jarod making the awake trainers stare at him weirdly "What I think that Ditto wanted to paint the image that you all got kidnapped in your sleep or something." He shrugged_

 _"Okay." Shrugged Mitch before he fell asleep, the others following after him_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"A back room… in here?" Asked Jarod as he walked through the Thrifty Megamart, an abandoned store where Acerola holds her trail, strangely, in the back of the building was a door, a single door. "Great… That wouldn't be so creepy if this wasn't an abandoned store with Ghost-Type Pokémon all around…" He sighed before he turned around and glared at a trio made out of a Gasty, a Haunter and a Gengar before he entered the room, which turned out to be a closet of some sort, looking around at all the different pictures of Pikachu 'What a weird room…' He thought to himself before he saw a picture of Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu "WHAT THE HELL!" Jarod screamed in shock as he turned to leave only to pale considerably as a Mimikyu the same size as him stared at him, its fake head staring down at him

 _"Do you see me?"_ Asked Mimikyu before it started attacking Jarod personally making Jarod freak out before trying his best to dodged in the cramped space before Mimikyu wrapped him up in its shadow arm

"Grr… Now, Mimikyu, aren't you the Totem Pokémon? The goal that trainers have to defeat?" Asked Jarod in pain before Mimikyu let him go as the room grew in size, a good size for a Pokémon battle "Interesting…" Mumbled Jarod as he grabbed a Pokéball off of his tail and threw it into the air, releasing a Decidueye into the field who stared lazily at Mimikyu

 _"So, it's time for the Totem Pokémon battle? Aaaahhh… Alright…"_ Yawned Archer the Decidueye as he loaded a feather arrow into his bow before aiming at Mimikyu and firing it lazily as it fly passed Mimikyu before turning in the air and landing at the -Type Pokémon's feet before it exploded in purple smoke making Mimikyu's head fall to the side, broken slightly before the Grass/Ghost-Type was forced to dodge a claw made out of shadows that had a faint purple tint to it by flying into the air

 _"Allies!"_ Shouted Mimikyu making Archer stare at it confused before he was slammed into the ground by a Gengar

 _"Grr. Spirit Shackle!"_ Shouted Archer as he fired another arrow at Gengar, sticking it in the ghost's leg before it exploded knocking Gengar out just in time for Archer to jump out of the way of another Shadow Claw before he got pinned to the ground before he was covered by Mimikyu's rag before Mimikyu started to beat him savagely by the Totem Pokémon

"Archer!" Shouted Jarod in concern as Mimikyu spat Archer back out again leaving the bird panting on the ground as the triangles on his wings started to glow as the sun became slightly bigger as Archer's body started glowing slightly

 _"Haa… That feels good…"_ Sighed Archer as he soaked in the sunlight he created before he stared at Mimikyu, his beak wide open before he fired a Solar Beam at the Totem Pokémon, hitting it directly making it back up into a wall before Archer covered his wings in a black energy which had a slight purple tint on the edges as he flew at the Totem Pokémon, which also used Shadow Claw to block Archer's Shadow Claw

 _"Allies!"_ Shouted Mimikyu making a Haunter creep through the hall before Archer flipped over Mimikyu, using his talons to fire a Spirit Shackle at the Haunter, fainting it in one hit before he hit Mimikyu with the dual Shadow Claw making the Mimikyu back away before a blob of poison came out of the tear in the rags, neck and hit Archer covering him in the purple liquid before it disappeared while a purple blush appeared on his face

"Archer!" Shouted Jarod in concern as he watched Archer stumble a little, struggling to stand

 _"Why are there… So many Mimikyu?"_ Asked Archer as his vision started to get blurry before he was slammed into a wall by Mimikyu's Shadow Claw, which combined with the poison knocked out the Decidueye

"Take a good rest, Archer…" Sighed Jarod as he returned Archer into his Pokéball before grabbing another one off of his belt and staring at it "This will be your first Totem Battle, do me proud…" He stated as he threw the ball into the air before catching it and throwing it into the air with more force, making a blast of poison shoot out of the ball and slam into Mimikyu as a Toxapex appeared from the poison

 _"I'll do my best, Jarod…"_ Stated the Toxapex in a feminine voice as it stared at Mimikyu, a fire of anger burning in her eyes

"I know you will, Sarin." Nodded Jarod before he started doing a sort of hula dance as he started glowing before the glow turned into beams of light which shot into Sarin before making her glow

" _HYDRO_ VORTEX!" Shouted Jarod and Sarin at the same time as the room became flooded, lifting Mimikyu up before Sarin shot towards it and created a whirlpool around it, damaging it heavily before the Z-move ended leaving Jarod and Sarin panting slightly before Mimikyu wrapped Sarin up in a claw made out of shadows before Mimikyu's grip started getting tighter making Sarin scream in pain

"Sarin! Use Baneful Bunker!" Commanded Jarod making Sarin cover her head with the rest of herself as she stuck her spikes out, poisoning Mimikyu, making it let her go before she used Poison Jab on the poor Totem Pokémon while a pair of eyes watched in curiosity from its home in the shadows

'They're soo smart… I… I want to see more…' Thought the figure the eyes belonged to as it rose up out of the shadows, revealing a Marshadow as it stared as Sarin got off of Mimikyu, having defeated it before returning into her Pokéball

"I know you're there." Stated Jarod making Marshadow freak out before going back into the shadows just as Jarod looked at where it was "Care to tell me why you're stalking me?" Jarod asked as he crouched down next to where Marshadow was hiding

"Jarod? Who are you talking to?" Asked Sun as he walked into the room

"I don't know… I just feel like someone is watching me." Sighed Jarod deciding to not give out Marshadow's location

"Really? I think it might just be a Ghost-Type trying to creep you out." Stated Sun making Jarod nod

"Yeah, probably…" Agreed Jarod as he and Sun walked out, Jarod taking a glance back to where Marshadow was hiding in time to see the Mythical Pokémon appear out of the shadows before diving back in and following him "Alright, Shadow… I'll let you follow us without mentioning you." He sighed making Marshadow show its face, which was in a smile before Jarod walked out of the room, which disappeared as he left it, the door becoming a window while Mimikyu started to wake up

* * *

 **Jarceus: Finally! Finally I was assed to make a fight scene! Oh… Mhm… That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: And finally something interesting happened! Yahoo! No more worthless talk!**

 **Sun: How come I find nothing interesting…**

 **Jarod: I bet you'll have something soon, just you wait.**

 **Null: Yeah! I bet that we'll do something cool, you, me, the others. We'll do something cool.**

 **Sun: Thank you, Null. Oh, and should we be concerned that you turned from a stuttering mess to an energetic soul?**

 **Null: No, seeing LUSAMINE again, really snapped me out of my shyness.**

 **Sun: You really hate her, don't you?**

 **Null: Yes.**


	20. The Light Devourer Begins To Wake

**Jarceus: Welcome to the 20th chapter of A Saiyan's Alolan Journey. I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Reviews (1)**

 **Firesage101: so they are being shadowed by a legendary. hope they can be friends and not enemies. can't wait for more. also Duplica?**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: Duplica is an anime only character, probably filler. She's someone who only trains a Ditto in its Transform. And yes, we are being shadowed by a Legendary Pokémon, literally.**

 **Marshadow: …**

 **Sun: I don't get it? Who's following us? Which legendary?**

 **Jarceus: None of your concern my friend. But I will say this, Sun will have to fight a certain Mew eventually. And not in friendly situations either.**

 **Sun: Is it Jarod? I hope it's not Jarod.**

 **Jarceus: It's Jarod.**

 **Sun: FUCK ME!**

 **Jarceus: And, I learnt a few weeks after making this chapter that I put chapter 19's document for chapter 20... Fun...**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Jarod? Who are you talking to?" Asked Sun as he walked into the room_

 _"I don't know… I just feel like someone is watching me." Sighed Jarod deciding to not give out Marshadow's location_

 _"Really? I think it might just be a Ghost-Type trying to creep you out." Stated Sun making Jarod nod_

 _"Yeah, probably…" Agreed Jarod as he and Sun walked out, Jarod taking a glance back to where Marshadow was hiding in time to see the Mythical Pokémon appear out of the shadows before diving back in and following him "Alright, Shadow… I'll let you follow us without mentioning you." He sighed making Marshadow show its face, which was in a smile before Jarod walked out of the room, which disappeared as he left it, the door becoming a window while Mimikyu started to wake up_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Seriously! What is this crap!" Shouted Jarod as he, Sun, Hau and Gladion went to the ground floor of the Aether Paradise, the three having gone their because of Guzma and Lusamine in spirit, kidnapping Lillie and Nebby. The reason for his exclamation? Faba, the Brach Chief, gathered a small group to stop them

"You can't get pa-" Started Faba before he was rudely interrupted by Jarod and Sun firing two beams of ki passed the Branch Chief and straight through one of the giant metal doors trapping everyone inside

"Yeah just shut up." Sighed Jarod annoyed before he disappeared and knocked out Faba and the Aether Foundation Workers he gathered before rushing ahead into a row of Team Skull Grunts, beating them all out of his way before he tried to run into the main house at the end of the way only for a hand to grab him by the bottom of his face and pin him to the ground

"The hated boss who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up… Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here!" Smirked Guzma while Jarod tucked his legs in, intent to kick Guzma before Sun came flying forwards and kicked Guzma into the wall of the building

"Sorry, but we're on a tight schedule, I don't care about your thing with Lusamine." Growled Sun as Jarod used his tucked in legs to instead help him jump back onto his feet while Hau and Gladion ran up to them

"Jarod, Sun. Leave Guzma to us. You just stop the president." Growled Gladion as he sent out his Type: Null making Sun's eyes widen as Null burst out of his Cherish Ball before staring at the Type: Null

"Wow! You both have one of those Pokémon?" Asked Hau excited making Gladion notice Null before staring at it in shock

"That… That's the Type: Null that escaped. I'm… glad to see it found a good trainer." Smirked Gladion as he snapped out of his shock before glaring at Guzma "Hau. Give me support in this battle." He growled making Hau nod before sending out his Alolan Raichu

 _"Brother?"_ Asked Null as it stared at Gladion's Type: Null

 _"Go! Protect Lillie and Cosmog! We've got it here!"_ Growled Type: Null as it snapped at Null angrily making the man-made Pokémon nod as Jarod, Sun and Null ran into the building only to run into two strange looking people, Zossie and Dulse of the Ultra Recon Squad.

"An Alola to you, Jarod." Smiled Zossie nicely as she made a square out of her hands, Jarod doing the same

"I can see that you are working with Lusamine… I guess this means we're foes, Zossie…" Sighed Jarod as Dulse walked forward

"It is the custom of this world to have your Pokémon do battle if your goals are in conflict with with those of another, isn't it? This is what we have learned during the course of our research. I may not be well practiced in Pokémon battle, but I will make you leave Cosmog to us." Sighed Dulse as he sent out a Poipole "Show him your power, Poipole!" He exclaimed just before Poipole got a good look at who it was facing before gaining a sad look on it's face and shaking it's head no, refusing to fight Jarod

"Dulse… We both know we don't want to do this… I don't want to hurt you and neither do you want to hurt me…" Sighed Jarod as he rubbed Poipole on the head making it smile slightly "Especially not after what happened in Sinnoh… So… just let us passed… Unlike Poipole… I won't go back from fighting if I have to…" He continued making Dulse nod sadly as he returned Poipole back into his Beast Ball before he and Zossie moved out of the way, Gladion and Hau coming in at just that point

"Just try to understand that we are using the Aether Foundation's help and Cosmog to try and stop Necrozma…" Sighed Dulse making Jarod freeze up in shock while the other Hau and Sun stared confused at Dulse

"Necrozma? What is that?" Asked Sun before he noticed Jarod shaking

"Necrozma… The Prism Pokémon… A Pure Psychic-Type… It devours light as it is the source of its energy… If that Pokémon were to get to our world… Alola would first be drenched in darkness, and then the rest of the world… stuck in an endless darkness for eternity…." Shivered Jarod, memories going through his head of the stories of Necrozma's rampage through Ultra Megalopolis many years ago that Soliera and Phyco told him when he visited their world because he accidentally opened an Ultra Wormhole "You three go on ahead… I have to talk to these two." Jarod stated making Sun, Hau and Gladion nod before the two walked through the doorway into the main room, Gladion taking one glance back

"Make sure you follow ahead soon." Stated Gladion making Jarod nod as Null slipped through the door as well

"Alright… Dulse, Zossie… Is it true that Necrozma is waking up again?" Asked Jarod making the two Ultra Recon Members nod sadly "Damn it… I knew I could feel its darkness… Back when you four showed me the sleeping Necrozma… I've had its energy stuck in my mind… the endless darkness… the black hole waiting to suck me in… It's left a lasting impression on me… I don't think that any of us have the man power to currently fight Necrozma. We'll need the powers of Lunala and Solgaleo if we want to have a chance of defeating Necrozma." He sighed as he stared at his hand, which was shaking violently

"Jarod? Are you ok?" Asked Zossie worried, instinctually knowing that constantly shaking meant something bad for people of the world they are in

"After what Soliera and Phyco told me… My mind has one prominent emotion going through it… Fear… I'm shaking in fear… Fear of Necrozma… I can feel it… Necrozma's power is slipping through the dimensional barriers already… Any form of Ultra Wormhole travel or Ultra Wormhole power might awaken Necrozma fuller and set it loose inside this world… I can already imagine what will happen, how many will go insane in the darkness…" Shivered Jarod, his whole body shaking in pure fear. Fear of the monster that was soon to awaken, a fear that Marshadow also shared, making it come out of Jarod's shadow

 _"Necrozma… Necrozma is in pain… Necrozma is going insane… Necrozma will kill us all"_ Shivered Marshadow in fear while meanwhile in Ultra Megalopolis, an eye made out of six differently coloured crystals lit up weakly before it stopped and faded back to grey, a weak shockwave flowing throughout the world, the shockwave managing to travel through dimensions, making Jarod and Marshadow shiver more


	21. The Light Devourer Takes Control

**Jarceus: Welcome to the 21st chapter of A Saiyan's Alolan Journey. I hope you all will enjoy. And because of an error on my behalf, the last chapter's document wasn't the right document. I hope that you can forgive me for the mix up. I have fixed it so you can truly see what the last chapter was.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Necrozma… Necrozma is in pain… Necrozma is going insane… Necrozma will kill us all"_ _Shivered Marshadow in fear while meanwhile in Ultra Megalopolis, an eye made out of six differently coloured crystals lit up weakly before it stopped and faded back to grey, a weak shockwave flowing throughout the world, the shockwave managing to travel through dimensions, making Jarod and Marshadow shiver more_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

It has been a two days since Jarod, Sun, Gladion and Hau stormed Aether Paradise, even after being defeated in a Pokémon battle by Sun, Lusamine travelled across the dimensional barriers to Mega Ultra Megalopolis where she and Guzma would do battle with Necrozma. In that time, Sun, Jarod and Lillie made it to Poni Island where they gathered the Sun Flute, one of the two flutes needed to summon a Legendary Pokémon of Alola. Along with this new task of summoning the Legendary Pokémon, Lillie had also changed into an outfit she bought a while ago, along with a new bag which she used to store Nebby, who had evolved into Cosmoem from being forced to use it's powers because of Lusamine. Throughout this entire journey Jarod couldn't stop his body from shaking from his fear of Necrozma. As we tune in, the three are at the Alter of the Sunne, ready to play the flutes

"Are you ready Lillie?" Asked Sun as he walked onto one of the two platforms with the Sun Flute in hand while Lillie walked onto the other platform with the other flute needed to summon the Legendary Pokémon, the Moon Flute

"Yes." Nodded Lillie before the two started playing on the flutes, letting instincts take over their bodies as they played the flutes with the skill of a top class musician, playing a peaceful tune before music started playing on its own as the water surrounding the two platforms started to glow in a multitude of colours, the colours going through the water and up the monument, which opened up before firing a beam of rainbow coloured energy into the middle of the altar, creating a small dome of sorts. Unnoticed to Lillie, Nebby, who had not moved since evolving was shaking in her bag, as if trying to get out before the bag flew off of Lillie and into the centre of the energy dome where Nebby floated into the middle, slipping out of the bag as it absorbed the energy before a flash of white light shot out from Nebby's body, temporarily blinding everyone. When they could see again, instead of a Cosmoem there was a Solgaleo

"Nebby… Is Solgaleo?" Asked Jarod in shock while his body relaxed, the music finally calming his nerves enough for him to thing straight

"Nebby… th-thank goodness… you're all right… Please don't ever do that again… You made me worry so much…" Stated Lillie quietly as she hugged Nebby's neck before Silver burst out of his Pokéball to watch

"You know Nebby, I never expected those flutes to give you this much power, or let you evolve into THE Legendary Pokémon." Smirked Sun as he put Nebby on the head

 _"I'M AWESOME!"_ Cheered Nebby getting a chuckle out of Sun, Jarod and Silver

"Not in all of my reading… Never did I ever come across any hint that you would evolve into the Legendary Pokémon…" Stated Lillie before closed her eyes "Please, Solgaleo… No… Nebby. Please. I need to go where my mother is! We want to protect Alola, but there's no need for her to try to stop Necrozma all on her own!" She exclaimed, a surprising amount of conviction behind her words as Nebby took a few steps away from her before roaring slightly

 _"I understand, Lillie."_ Stated Nebby as it got ready to open an Ultra Wormhole before Jarod and Sun froze in place as the felt the largest and darkest energy in existence as an Ultra Wormhole opened up, dropping Guzma and Lusamine out of it before Jarod started shaking

"N-Necrozma… It… It took them here… which means…" He mumbled to himself, ignoring everything around him besides the Ultra Wormhole as Necrozma came out of it in all of it's unholy glory

"Y-you children… Run away… That thing… is a monster!" Grunted Lusamine in the last bits of her consciousness as she fell into unconsciousness

"Mother!" Shouted Lillie in concern as she ran towards her mother only for Necrozma to slap her away, what can only be possible counted as an alien growl coming out of its body

 _"T-that is N-Necrozma… t-the instant it wakes… it f-flies into a r-rage and r-repels e-everything that c-comes n-near it…"_ Stuttered Marshadow, coming out of Jarod's shadow _"W-we have to r-run! W-we can't d-do anything!"_ It shouted before it sunk back into the shadows

"I can fight!" Shouted Sun in denial as he stood in front of Lillie, intent on protecting her if need be, luckily, Necrozma ignore Sun entirely, unluckily, it turned its attention towards Nebby

 _"COME GET IT YOU CRYSTAL FREAK!"_ Shouted Nebby as it jumped in front of Sun and Lillie, intent on protecting them if need be before it jumped at Necrozma, its paws covered in black sparks before the two disappeared, reappearing a few metres in the air as Necrozma's hands were covered in a light purple energy as it tried to scratch Nebby only for the Steel/Psychic-Type to avoid it before the two seemed to turn into streaks of darkness and light, darkness for Necrozma and light for Nebby, as the two flew around the altar, clashing every now and again while Silver stared at Jarod

 _"Jarod? Why aren't you helping?"_ Asked Silver to his ever still trainer, the only thing indicating that he was alive being his constant shaking

"It doesn't matter if I help or not… We're dead either way…" Mumbled Jarod, his eyes losing all light as he stared at Nebby and Necrozma's fight "Soon enough… Nebby will lose… We will lose… This world will be plummeted into darkness…" He continued making something flare its ki to a very high level before a blur sent Jarod into the monument of the altar

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Who the hell are you! You aren't Jarod! The Jarod I know isn't a coward!" Shouted Sun pissed off at Jarod's attitude

"Necrozma is too strong… I'd just die if I tried…" Sighed Jarod, his tone neutral and lifeless making Sun pick him up by the edge of his shirt

"What the hell happened to Jarod Doragonbōru? What happened to the Saiyan who taught me how to use ki? WHERE IS THE SAIYAN THAT BECAME THE CHAMPION OF ALMOST EVERY REGION! WHAT HAPPENED HUH?!" Shouted Sun as he slammed Jarod into the monument again and again

"I…" Started Jarod only to be punched in the gut suddenly by Sun

"What happened to the Saiyan who jumped in front of a massive Dragon Pulse created by Kyurem, Reshiram and Zekrom? What happened to the trainer I respected. Because all I see is a mockery of that Saiyan." Growled Sun before Necrozma slammed Nebby into the centre of the Altar, a golden glow escaping the two

"Nebby!" Shouted Lillie concerned before Necrozma was sent flying by an invisible source making Sun blink in surprise as he stared at the empty space where Jarod was

"DAMNIT! I AM JAROD DORAGONBŌRU! I WILL NOT BE INTIMIDATED BY A BLACK CRYSTAL FREAK!" Screamed Jarod to the heavens as he unleashed more ki that Sun had ever felt from him even when he achieved Ultra Instinct back on Akala Island

 ** _"You…"_** Growled a voice inside of Jarod's head making the Saiyan glare at Necrozma **_"I will make you pay for that… Mew…"_** Necrozma growled in anger while Jarod transformed into his Mew form, not caring for any formalities before he charged at Necrozma, making the two disappeared while shockwaves rippled throughout the sky before Jarod drop kicked Necrozma into the monument, making the Prism Pokémon fall to the ground before Jarod stomped on it

"Any last words, Necrozma?" Growled Jarod as he started preparing his body to use Mew's signature Z-Move Genesis Supernova

 ** _"Grr… Only four…"_** Growled Necrozma seeming to accept its fate before it grabbed Jarod by the face and slammed him into the ground as a golden glow escaped the two **_"YOUR BODY IS MINE!"_** It shouted insanely inside of Jarod's head as the glow became stronger, blocking Jarod and Necrozma from view while Silver, Sun, Lillie and Nebby stared in shock and fear as the glow subsided showing Jarod as a Mew, only multiple things were different. His aura was dark like Necrozma's, he was floating still. And, to top it all off, Jarod had Necrozma's face over his own while Necrozma's arms where sticking out of his back, acting like a second pair of arms while more of Necrozma was sticking out of his back in between his back arms and black spikes on his paws, over his fingers and toes

"Bzzt! New Necrozma form recorded… Psychic Death Necrozma…" Stated Rotom, in a very scared tone as Necrozma stared at Sun, Lillie, Silver, Nebby and Rotom before a smirk grey on Jarod's snout, which was uncovered

 ** _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_** Laughed Necrozma insanely as the two humans and three digimon stared at it in shock and fear of what it just did to their friend… take over his body, and with it, it's incredible power, as a simple display of its new power, Necrozma opened multiple Ultra Wormholes over ever island of Alola, unleashing Ultra Beasts upon Alola while a different form of life came out of one of the Ultra Wormholes over Poni Island, a being who seemed to resonate with Sun and Jarod's body, a feeling which Necrozma was blind towards in its insane laughter, which everyone heard come out of Jarod's mouth, even those in far off regions


	22. Ultra Beasts Across The World

**Jarceus: Welcome to the 22nd chapter of A Saiyan's Alolan Journey. I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Reviews (1)**

 **Firesage101: man Jarod gets so screwed over. love it though.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarod: You enjoy my suffering…? Well, I'm glad that someone finds entertainment in my eternal suffering.**

 **Sun: I think they were talking about the story…**

 **Jarod: Oh…**

 **Jarceus: Yeah…**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 ** _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_** _Laughed Necrozma insanely as the two humans and three digimon stared at it in shock and fear of what it just did to their friend… take over his body, and with it, it's incredible power, as a simple display of its new power, Necrozma opened multiple Ultra Wormholes over ever island of Alola, unleashing Ultra Beasts upon Alola while a different form of life came out of one of the Ultra Wormholes over Poni Island, a being who seemed to resonate with Sun and Jarod's body, a feeling which Necrozma was blind towards in its insane laughter, which everyone heard come out of Jarod's mouth, even those in far off regions_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"You…" Growled Sun in anger as he stared Necrozma, who was using Jarod to smirk at the human

 **"Are you angry… Human?"** Asked Necrozma in a very smug voice making Sun see red before he managed to calm himself down before pulling something out from under his shirt, the necklace that Jarod gave him at the beginning of his journey

"No… I'm not angry… I'm furious… I feel a feeling burning deep in my stomach… And I'm letting it out." Growled Sun before he started glowing as chains of energy wrapped around his body before a shiny Absol jumped out of the light and slashed Necrozma across the chest with Night Slash, making it let out a gasp at the sudden pain before it punched the Absol away, only for it to turn into a shiny Lucario and disappear before reappearing next to Necrozma with a dark purple orb in between its paws before it fired the Shadow Ball at point blank, blasting Necrozma back slightly

 **"Grr. How are you doing this!"** Demanded Necrozma in rage as it looked around before it caught notice of a disturbance in the air, allowing it to use its back hands to grab hold of a shiny Latios before slamming it into the ground and using Shadow Ball on it

 _"AHHH!"_ Screamed Sun in pain before he turned into a shiny Lopunny just in time to avoid being damaged by another Shadow Ball before he kicked Necrozma off of him as he flipped in the air, transforming into a shiny Sableye as he did _"Bye."_ Sun smirked before he transformed into a shiny Pidgeot before flying high into the air, where he transformed into a shiny Tyranitar and landed on the pure psychic type before using Crunch on it causing it to screech in pain before it used its back arms to grab Sun by the shoulders and slam him into the ground before staring to pummel on the poor Rock/Dark-Type before a ball of black energy hit Necrozma in the side, launching the Psychic-Type into the monument of the altar before a Mewtwo floated down into the area, only this one was quite different from normal Mewtwo. First, it was yellow where it was supposed to be pink and brown where it was supposed to be purple and second, it was wearing a white jacket, similar to the one Jarod wore when he first landed on Alola, before it was destroyed of course.

 _"I wouldn't try that anymore. Necrozma."_ Growled the Mewtwo before it was covered in blue energy with a few rings of green energy going from the bottom of the blue energy to the top before it dispersed to show that Mewtwo had Mega Evolved into Mega Mewtwo Y while Sun got back up onto his feet before glowing and changing into a shiny Mewtwo

 **"Come on then… COME AT ME!"** Shouted Necrozma as it roared again before Mewtwo shot towards it at insane speeds, turning into Mega Mewtwo X as it punched Necrozma, doing more damage before it flipped over Necrozma having rushed past it, turning back into Mega Mewtwo Y as it used Shadow Ball, hitting the Necrozma head on before it was grabbed by the face by Necrozma's massive crystal like hands before it was slammed into the monument of the altar as Necrozma combined Shadow Ball and Thunder Punch while continuously punching Mewtwo in the stomach before being kicking in the head by Sun, making it let go of the Mega before turning to face the human turned Pokémon just as he turned into a Shiny Rayquaza and flew in the opposite direction, 'running away' **"Coward."** Growled Necrozma before it grabbed Mewtwo by the tail and started slamming it into the ground

 _"Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE!"_ Repeated Sun as he grew closer and closer to Necrozma, being covered in a green glow as he seemed to charge straight through Necrozma, who stood still as green electricity started crackling around its body before it exploded, sending a heavily damaged Mewtwo into the air to be caught by Sun, who planted him on the ground next to Nebby, who through this whole thing has been staring shocked at Sun while Necrozma tried to get back up, having taken a surprising amount of damage from the surprise Dragon Ascent

 **"Grr… I took to much damage…"** Growled Necrozma as it felt its hold on Jarod slip slightly

"Sun…" Groaned Jarod, gaining slight control over his body, silencing Necrozma

"Jarod! Are you ok?" Asked Sun in concern as he turned back into his normal self as he got near Jarod and Necrozma

"Get away!" Jarod shouted suddenly as Necrozma's hands shot towards Sun, grabbing him by the neck before taking his necklace off of him and crushing it as it regained control of Jarod's body

 **"I didn't plan for him to come back out, but that helped me a lot."** Smirked Necrozma as it continued to choke Sun, making the human start struggling less and less against its hold as the lack of air was quickly getting to the human before both Sun and Necrozma noticed an odd light, the same that comes from a fire before Nebby came out of almost nowhere and slammed Necrozma, making the Psychic-Type let go of Sun, who gasped for air before he started panting harshly while Mewtwo got back up onto his feet and started creating a weird looking Shadow Ball, it was black like before but in some instances it'd turn blue or indigo before it shot at Necrozma, who dodged it before the 'Shadow Ball' turned in the air and hit Necrozma in the back, making it scream out in pain before it fell flat on Jarod's face

"Did…did we win?" Asked Lillie slightly scared before everything started darkening

 **"You… You are strong…"** Started Necrozma as it lifted its head enough to stare at Sun **"If you want your light… and your friend back… I will wait for you… to come to me in my home…"** It continued as an Ultra Wormhole opened up underneath it, allowing Necrozma to go back to Ultra Megalopolis, more specifically Megalo Tower to rest up and absorb the light it stole from Alola while a secret Ultra Wormhole started sucking the light away from the rest of the world while Ultra Beasts stared coming out of the Ultra Wormholes that Necrozma opened up, four of them meeting with… unfortunate opponents.

* * *

 **Johto**

* * *

"Hm?" Asked what seemed to be a blue version of first form Cell as he stared up at an Ultra Wormhole as a Buzzwole and a Pheromosa came out of it and landed in front of him

"BUZZWOLE!" Shouted Buzzwole into the heavens as it seemed to somehow glare at the Cell look alike, Pheromosa doing the same

"Alright. I am Mitosis the Bio-Android. And this," Started Mitosis as he threw a Pokéball into the sky letting a powerful looking Typholsion out "Is my partner Eruption. I hope you enjoy the ass kicking that is about to happen." He smirked as Eruption made the flames on the back of his neck grow to the ozone layer, demonstrating its power

* * *

 **Sinnoh**

* * *

Meanwhile in Sinnoh, a red version of Frieza with white gems was walking along the route towards Sunyshore City before he stopped as a group of five Nihilego came out of an Ultra Wormhole and started blocking his way

"Ahh… Are you really going to block my way? I doubt that you realise how suicidal that is…" Yawned Abra the Frost Demon bored as he started at the five Ultra Beasts as a Blastoise came out of one of his hidden Pokéballs before aiming its cannons at the five Nihilego "After all, I beat Steven Stone with just Hydro here." He smirked viciously as water started swirling inside of Hydro's cannons

* * *

 **Kalos**

* * *

In Kalos, a purple haired Saiyan was patching up a while Riolu who had happened to injure itself on a sharp rock before she felt an Ultra Wormhole open up behind her before the massive form of Guzzlord landed behind her

"Unknown Pokémon, I would recommend you go back to where you came from. I may not like Pokémon hurting each other, but I will not stand by if you are a danger to my world." Growled the purple haired Saiyan known as Sayo, traveling Pokémon Doctor, and well known Pokémon Nurse

 _"DEVOIR!"_ Shouted Guzzlord in a primal way before it took a Moonblast to the face making it back away slightly as Sayo glared at it with a Diancie next to her

"I warned you. Now, Tourmaline, would you be so kind as to show this Pokémon your might?" She requested as she slipped up her left sleeve to reveal a Key Stone, connected to a Diancite that Tourmaline had on her wrist before she Mega Evolved into Mega Diancie

 _"I would gladly do so, Sayo."_ Smirked Tourmaline as she prepared another Moonblast

* * *

 **Ransei**

* * *

Deep inside of Aurora, Mike, the Warlord of Aurora opened one eye lazily as a Naganadel appeared in the middle of his kingdom, making civilians run in fear of the Poison/Dragon-Type before it was it by a Rock Wrecker, Psyco Cut, Ice Beam, Leaf Storm and Hydro Pump making it back away slightly just before Mike jumped down next to the five warriors who attacked Naganadel, Motochika of Fontaine with his Samurott, Motonari of Greenleaf with his Serperior, Oichi of Aurora with her Glaceon, Kenshin of Illusio with his Gallade and Shingen or Terrera with his Rhyperior.

"You, my dear Naganadel, you just fucked with the army of Aurora." Smirked Mike while a different Naganadel appeared in Nobunaga's territory, getting a similar comment from Nobunaga

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed and will stay tuned until the next chapter. And before anyone who is new to the series ask, everyone of the segments from other regions were about characters from my 'A Saiyan's Journey' story. Abra the Frost Demon, Mitosis the Bio-Android, Sayo the Saiyan and then Mike, who I introduced far earlier in the story.**

 **Abra: I came back for a cameo… Meh, I don't really care at this point…**

 **Sayo: You aren't the only one Abra. But it's nice to know that Jarceus remembers we still exist.**

 **Mito: Yeah! And We get to see what our strongest Pokémon are. I like Eruption, and Tourmaline is a really strong Pokémon.**

 **Sayo: Don't I know that? She prefers to help me heal Pokémon instead of hurting them, but she will fight if she has to.**

 **Abra: Ahhh… I guess I'll have to talk as well? Meh, Hydro is my started and I've gone around each region in order so far… That's all I have to say…**

 **Jarod: Abra has gotten lazy, Mito has gotten a little hyper and Sayo is… almost the exact same. Ok.**


	23. Ultra Necrozma Vs Sun and Mewtwo

**Jarceus: Welcome to the 23rd chapter of A Saiyan's Alolan Journey. I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Reviews (1)**

 **Firesage101: hope that you can save Jarod, Sun.**

 **Replies**

 **Sun: I do as well. I just don't like the thought of Jarod hurting those he cares about because of Necrozma…**

 **Jarod: Same here… Being possessed by Necrozma is not fun in the slightest… I am in a void of complete darkness…**

 **Mewtwo: That… is a fate I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemies…**

 **Jarod: Yeah… And since you are…**

 **Mewtwo: I know…**

 **Sun: Am I missing out on something?**

 **Mewtwo: You will learn very soon.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _Deep inside of Aurora, Mike, the Warlord of Aurora opened one eye lazily as a Naganadel appeared in the middle of his kingdom, making civilians run in fear of the Poison/Dragon-Type before it was it by a Rock Wrecker, Psyco Cut, Ice Beam, Leaf Storm and Hydro Pump making it back away slightly just before Mike jumped down next to the five warriors who attacked Naganadel, Motochika of Fontaine with his Samurott, Motonari of Greenleaf with his Serperior, Oichi of Aurora with her Glaceon, Kenshin of Illusio with his Gallade and Shingen or Terrera with his Rhyperior._

 _"You, my dear Naganadel, you just fucked with the army of Aurora." Smirked Mike while a Naganadel appeared in Nobunaga's territory, getting a similar comment from Nobunaga_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

Currently Lusamine was arguing with Dulse and Zossie while Sun was staring at where Necrozma was, a rage building up in his stomach, which was only growing because of the constant arguing between Lusamine, Guzma and the members of the Ultra Recon Squad

"Nebby… Can you create an Ultra Wormhole towards Ultra Megalopolis?" Asked Sun, his voice low making the legendary look at him before nodding towards the Pokémon Trainer "Good. Let's get going." Sun stated simply as he jumped up onto Nebby's back as the legendary roared, making everyone look towards it as it jumped into the air before both it and Sun were encased in a sphere of fires, before a beam made out of the same fire that was surrounding Sun and Nebby shot out and hit the area where Necrozma first opened an Ultra Wormhole before it ran through it, Mewtwo following close behind as the three went with the flow of the Ultra Wormhole, noticing as multiple other wormholes passed by them before the three passed through a white wormhole making them land in a dark area where the only source of light was a big building that seemed like a tower making Sun remember Necrozma's parting words about his home…

"Welcome, residents of Alola." Greeted a feminine voice making Sun, Nebby and Mewtwo notice the presence of Soliera and Phyco "I am Soliera. I am a member of the Ultra Recon Squad. Necrozma returned from Alola. You will find it up ahead. It seems to be resting atop the tower." She explained making Sun nod while Mewtwo looked around

 _"Where is everyone? This place is seeming to be a ghost town."_ Asked Mewtwo through telepathy towards Soliera

"Our people have all fled indoors to safety. They fear it will fly into another rage, as it did when that woman Lusamine appeared." She explained making Mewtwo nod in understanding while Phyco was looking at Sun from almost every angle, making the human uncomfortable

"So this is what the humans of Alola look like? I would quite like to investigate you further." Mumbled Phyco as Sun let out a shiver

"Care to, um… introduce yourself?" Asked Sun, feeling very awkward

"Hmm, yes. I am Phyco! I am the captain of the Ultra Recon Squad. Now that it has found a source of light, Necrozma will regain its true power." Started Phyco making Sun and Mewtwo turn pale white as they remembered barely winning against Necrozma earlier "But it cannot control its own light in the broken form it was left in after it lost a part of itself. This power will only bring Necrozma more pain. We used the power of our technology to try to quiet Necrozma… Just as we used our technology to try to provide this dark world of ours with… wait a second…" Mumbled Phyco as he interrupted his own rant to find that Sun, Soliera, Nebby AND Mewtwo had left him behind and walked towards Megalo Tower before Sun started flying to the top of it, Mewtwo following close behind him while Nebby was chatting with the Ultra Recon Squad's Lunala and Solgaleo

"That guy was boring…" Sighed Sun as he and Mewtwo made it to the base of a set of stairs.

 _"For once, I agree with a human on something…"_ Sighed Mewtwo to itself as the two climbed up the stairs which spiralled around the tower before finally going to the centre of the tower's roof, where a dome of light was shining brightly like… well… a light in the dark void.

 **"You have come…"** Stated Necrozma as it stared as Sun and Mewtwo got to next to it as it gathered more light into its body

"I've come to free my friend from you, Necrozma." Growled Sun as his hair started spiking up, signalling the release of his potential while Mewtwo's fur and irises turned blue signalling a special transformation specific to one race

 **"I'll enjoy this… Sun… Mewtwo…"** Smirked Necrozma as the light surrounding its body suddenly started shining brighter, making Sun and Mewtwo cover their eyes as Necrozma transformed into Ultra Necrozma

"What the… What did you do to Jarod!" Shouted Sun as he stared at Necrozma, who only smirked before pointing towards the piece of it's old body that made up its chest

 **"I put him right here. Let's see if you can break him out."** Smirked Necrozma before it fired a Dragon Pulse at Sun, forcing the human to dodge it while Mewtwo Mega Evolved, into a blue version of Mega Mewtwo X this time before it dodged a Power Gem only for Necrozma to slam Mewtwo into the ground and prepare to fire a Photon Geyser only for a ki blast to hit it in the face hard, making it stagger away from Mewtwo slightly before Necrozma fired the Photon Geyser at Sun, making him just barely dodge it in time, making it explode in the darkness of Ultra Megalopolis before he was grabbed by the shirt and slammed into the ground as Mewtwo got back up before tackling Necrozma to the side, covered in a dark aura, signalling his use of Foul Play before his hand started glowing purple as he slammed it into Necrozma's side, poisoning it before it hit Mewtwo down before using Shadow Claw on it, doing massive damage while making its fur turn back to yellow as it closed its eyes before they turned into spirals before Necrozma threw Sun down next to Mewtwo before firing a Photon Geyser at Sun making the human freeze up as his life flashed before his eyes as his hair went back to normal

'I guess… I failed…' Thought Sun sadly as he closed his eyes before he felt a burning sensation in the centre of his being… a sensation that was telling him to fight back and to refuse death's embrace… 'But… I guess one last try is in order…' He though, as unknown to him, his hair spiked up while a blue aura started surrounding his body before he suddenly opened his eyes to see that his body had moved on its own and blocked Necrozma's attack

 **"What the hell…?"** Asked Necrozma in shock before it stopped moving while cracks started forming on its chest making Sun's eyes widen as he realised what was going on

"Jarod… I hope I can get this right…" Stated Sun as he let out a big breath of air before his grey eyes hardened their stare at Necrozma as Sun flew at it and punched it in the chest, making Necrozma fly back before stopping itself only to notice far too late that a golden dragon was flying towards it, or more specifically, its chest. "DRAGON FIST!" Sun screamed out as the dragon went right through Necrozma's chest before turning its head back to glare at Necrozma before it turned into Sun who was staring at the multitudes of cracks along Necrozma's chest making Necrozma glare at Sun before it started to absorb more light before it created a small green orb of energy in front of its mouth before it pointed it into the air as it started to grow more and more

 **"LIGHT THAT BURNS THE SKY!"** Screamed Necrozma in rage as it fired the attack at Sun making the human freeze in fright while his hair went back to normal, his aura faded away while his eyes returned to their natural colour as he covered his face with his arms

 _"Hakai."_ Growled a voice angrily as the attack started vanishing into nothingness making Necrozma glare at Mewtwo, who was panting hard before he fainted again making Necrozma growl in pure rage before the sound of crystal being punched echoed in Sun's ears as the cracks on Necrozma's chest started glowing

"RAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Shouted a voice from within Necrozma before a ball of energy shot out of the dragon's chest before the light faded away, leaving behind a blue, and very pissed off Mew "100X Big Bang…. KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!" Screamed Jarod in pure anger as he fired Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's signature attack at Necrozma, making it start to scream in pain before it was silenced while light started shining brightly at the top of Megalo Tower before Jarod turned back into his Saiyan self, showing that he had turned into his Super Saiyan Blue state before he started to stumble as he fainted having used up most of his energy breaking free and then using the last of it to defeat Necrozma

"Jarod?!" Asked Sun in shock and concern as he check the pulse of his friend, teacher and travel companion

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Jarod: I'M FREE MOTHER FUCKER! YES!**

 **Sun: Wait… Did we just defeat Necrozma?**

 **Mewtwo: I think we did.**

 **Sun: FUCKING YES! WE DID IT!**

 **Mike: Now comes a few questions. What the hell made Mewtwo turn blue, who is going to be the champion and my favourite, is this truly the last we will see of Necrozma?**

 **Jarceus: I'll let the viewers guess that themselves. Of course, if they want to guess it in a review, they are more than welcome to do so.**

 **Jarod: I know why he turned blue. I'm not so sure on who the champion will be, and I hope for the love of you that, that will be the last of Necrozma.**


	24. Pre-Elite 4 Photo

**Jarceus: Welcome to the 24th chapter of A Saiyan's Alolan Journey. I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Reviews (1)**

 **Firesage101: Yes he is free. hope it is actually done for through. can't wait for the next chapter**

 **Replies**

 **Jarceus: Yes, Necrozma is down and out.**

 **Jarod: I mean, I vaporised him.**

 **Sun: Yeah, that would end it.**

 **Necrozma: Haaa… I died…**

 **Jarod: That you did.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"100X Big Bang…. KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!" Screamed Jarod in pure anger as he fired Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's signature attack at Necrozma, making it start to scream in pain before it was silenced while light started shining brightly at the top of Megalo Tower before Jarod turned back into his Saiyan self, showing that he had turned into his Super Saiyan Blue state before he started to stumble as he fainted having used up most of his energy breaking free and then using the last of it to defeat Necrozma_

 _"Jarod?!" Asked Sun in shock and concern as he check the pulse of his friend, teacher and travel companion_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

It has been an entire week since Sun, Jarod and Mewtwo defeated Necrozma in Megalo Tower. In that time, Sun finished up his island trial and was getting ready to challenge the brand new Elite 4 of the Alola region, a foundation of 4 strong trainers meant to test the best of the best. Jarod, already having beaten multiple Elite 4, decided to just sit back and watch on the television as Sun fought the Elite 4. At this time, Sun is getting ready to take on the Elite 4

"Alright Sun. The Elite 4 are the strongest trainers in the region behind the champion. If you are planning to take them on, you will need a lot of Full Restores to take them on." Advised Jarod as he handed a bag full of Full Restores to Sun, who put them in his bag before zipping it up and looking down at his team. A team which had helped him through so much.

"Hey, Jarod. Can I take a picture with the team I plan to take with me to face the Elite 4?" Asked Sun making Jarod smile slightly

"Sure, I'll take it for you." Jarod offered as he teleported away before teleporting right back with a camera making Sun nod before he grabbed his first Pokéball

"Come on out! Bubbles!" Called out Sun as he threw the ball into the air, releasing Bubbles the Primarina from her Pokéball in a whirlpool of bubbles

" _Sun? What's going on?_ " Asked Bubbles confused before she noticed Jarod's camera " _Are we taking a picture?_ " She asked smiling slightly, making Sun nod as he threw a Great Ball into the air, releasing Quick Silver the Volcarona from his Great Ball in a spiral of fire

" _Ahh… Nice to finally be out of that ball. I get to finally move my wings for real._ " Sighed Quick Silver as he flapped his wings slightly while Sun threw another Pokéball into the air, making a Shiny Alolan Raichu appear in a massive thunderbolt

" _I see we're going for a picture before the Elite 4. Nice._ " Smirked Raichu, having read Sun's mind as he threw a third Pokéball into the air, making Aragon the Shiny Dusk Lycanroc appear in a spiral of sand

" _Ahhh… Time for me to do something?_ " Asked Aragon bored, having not seen much action at all

"Hehe. We're taking a photo together buddy." Smirked Sun as he took out a Cherish Ball before throwing it into the air, making Null the Silvally appear in a flash of light before Sun grabbed his final Pokéball and threw it into the air, releasing Dracona the Salamence in a gust of wind

" _Huh? So what are we doing now?_ " Asked Dracona interested while Null stared at the multiple people in the Pokécenter they were in who were staring at them

"You lot are taking a picture to celebrate getting to the place where you are now, taking on the Elite 4 of Alola." Smiled Jarod as he led Sun and his team outside of the Pokécenter, making Dracona shake slightly at the sudden cold of Mt. Lanakila

"Alright, let's get in place." Smiled Sun as he stood in front of Jarod while Bubbles and Aragon got onto his left while Raichu and Null went on his right while Quick Silver and Dracona floated behind him before Rotom floated over to Jarod's side

"Rotom…" Started Jarod making Rotom look at him

"Yeah? What is it zzzt?" Asked Rotom confused

"You get back into the picture. You are a part of Sun's team. While not being a fighter, you are just as-if not more important than the others." Stated Jarod making Rotom blink for a few seconds before nodding and floating to be in front of Sun's stomach

"Alright. Say Elite 4!" Smiled Jarod as he prepared to take the photo as Sun and all his team smiled, multiple getting ideas

" _Elite 4!_ " Called out Sun and his Pokémon as Quick Silver created a small sun behind them, Bubbles made bubbles appear in the air, reflecting the light from Quick Silver's sun, making them rainbow. Aragon made a few rocks grow out of the ground, helping to bring emphasis to the team and sun, Raichu used Psychic to deflect some of the falling snow to make the picture clearer. All of this happened just before Jarod took the picture

"Hehe. You lot really helped improve the picture." Smiled Jarod as he showed the eight their picture, which was filled with their smiling faces

"Zzt! I would like to download this picture later." Stated Rotom making Jarod nod

"Alright team! Let's go take on the Elite 4!" Cheered Sun making his team nod

" _They won't know what hit them._ " Smirked Aragon

" _Yeah! We're the second best team in Alola!_ " Smirked Dracona

" _Second best only to an actual champion._ " Smirked Raichu making Bubbles, Null and Quick Silver nod before Sun returned all of his Pokémon into their respective Pokéballs before nodding towards Jarod as he and Rotom walked into the Elite 4 while Jarod's smile fell as he stared at a hardly noticeable detail about the picture he just took… Necrozma's beaten body falling from the sky in the distance

"Necrozma… You survived… But… How much power have you list…?" Asked Jarod to himself before he felt someone tap him on the back "Huh?" He asked as he turned around to see Kukui there

"Hey Jarod." Greeted Kukui calmly, gaining Kukui's interest as he noticed the signs that Kukui wanted to ask him something

"Hey Kukui. You look like you want to ask me something… something important…" Greeted Jarod in return making Kukui chuckle slightly

"That obvious huh? Well, I want to offer you to be the first champion of Alola." Stated Kukui, surprising Jarod immensely as Archer flopped out of his Pokéball

" _WHAT?! YOU WANT JAROD TO BE A CHAMPION HERE!_ " Shouted Archer in shock making Jarod rub his pinky into his ear, trying to get the ringing out before he translated what Archer said for Kukui

"Yeah! Jarod is a champion level trainer in almost every region, so being able to have him have a serious battle with someone of a near level will let both you and Sun create special moves created in the heat of battle." Nodded Kukui making Jarod sigh

"Kukui. I fear that I can't be the champion. I fear that me being champion might crush a little of Sun's confidence of winning as I've told him all about what my team has been able to do… He might think that his team is unprepared to face mine if he faces me…" Sighed Jarod, explaining his reasons for declining the offer accurately before the Saiyan started smirking "But, that doesn't mean that we can't have someone I know and has a skill level similar to mine take that placement." He smirked, gaining Kukui and Archer's attention

"Who?" Asked Kukui interested as Jarod whispered something into his ear "Wait you mean…" He started before seeing Jarod nod and smile making Kukui smile slightly "Thank you, cousin. I hope that you have a good day now." He stated as he turned away from Jarod before leaving the Saiyan alone as he stared down the mountain, more specifically at a crater with a black Pokémon inside of it

"Necrozma… Let's see what you have to say now…" Growled Jarod as he returned Archer into his Pokéball before jumping down the side of Mt. Lanakila

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter. I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Sun: It was a nice change of pace. We've been fighting for so long that it was nice to have a chapter of just relaxing and taking a picture with the team.**

 **Jarod: Yeah. It was nice. But the next lot of chapters is going to be battle after battle.**

 **Jarceus: That it will be. The next six chapters will be Sun Vs Unknown Champion.**

 **Sun: Why do I have a bad feeling about all this?**

 **Kukui: Well, I have heard that she is quite powerful, and has the respect and cooperation of all of Jarod's Pokémon.**

 **Sun: Oh Arceus… I am doomed…**


	25. The Champion's Introduction

**Jarceus: Welcome to the 25th chapter of A Saiyan's Alolan Journey. I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Reviews (1)**

 **Firesage101: oh dear trouble is coming but it should be fun and that was an awesome picture.**

 **Replies**

 **Jarceus: Well, we're to the champion battle. This will be stretched over seven entire chapters. One for each Pokémon that both sides have and introducing the champion.**

 **Jarod: Sun, you better be prepared for the battle at hand. It will be the hardest one you have ever faced.**

 **Sun: It will? Well then, my team and I are ready for the challenge!**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Who?" Asked Kukui interested as Jarod whispered something into his ear "Wait you mean…" He started before seeing Jarod nod and smile making Kukui smile slightly "Thank you, cousin. I hope that you have a good day now." He stated as he turned away from Jarod before leaving the Saiyan alone as he stared down the mountain, more specifically at a crater with a black Pokémon inside of it_

 _"Necrozma… Let's see what you have to say now…" Growled Jarod as he returned Archer into his Pokéball before jumping down the side of Mt. Lanakila_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

Now, Sun is walking up the steps that will lead to the throne that belongs to the Champion of Alola, the final area in his Elite 4 challenge. Behind him, his team was walking behind him, the only exception to this being Bubbles and Quick Silver who were sliding and floating behind him respectively. As the group made it to the throne of the Elite 4, they noticed that no-one was there, so Sun, in a satisfied state, sat in the throne before Kukui walked up to the arena before the throne and smirked at Sun

"Oh yeah, now you're the Pokémon League Champion!" Cheered Kukui before he closed his eyes and shook his head "Wouldn't it be nice if it was that simple? The truth is, there's one more person you have to battle if you want that title." He stated, staying silent to let it sink in "And of course that trainer is me. Woo!" He exclaimed making Sun go to grab one of his Pokéballs before Kukui smiled "Just kidding!" He laughed as he walked to the side

"Wait, if you aren't the champion, then who is?" Sun asked confused, looking at Kukui and not the stairs

"That would be me." Stated a feminine voice as a teen about the same as Jarod walked into the arena. She had the type of build you'd expect of an attractive movie star. She had long black hair that went to the middle of her back, a few bangs framing her face, her eyes were blue and her skin slightly tan. She wore a dark purple shirt under a black jacket and navy blue jeans which went to camouflage boots, she also wore a necklace with a Key Stone in it. Around her waist was a black belt that had six Pokéballs on it "I am…" She started before Sun interrupted her

"Lisabeth Doragonbōru! The actress from Kanto! My mom and I are huge fans of your movies." Stated Sun excited

"Nice to know that my brother's friend is a fan of my work in those movies, but they really aren't 'my' movies." Chuckled Lisabeth happily yet slightly awkwardly "Anyway, I'm not here for a movie shoot or anything like that. Jarod called me here because Alola needed a champion for you to battle." She stated getting back on track

"Wait… Jarod is… Why did I not notice that before…" Groaned Sun annoyed at himself for not noticing that his travel companion had the same last name as his favourite actress

"Hehehe. Despite hearing his name a lot, not that many people actually make the connection between Jarod and I. But, I guess that's understandable." Lisabeth giggled making Sun's mental clock tick

"Wait a second, since you are Jarod's sister, does that mean that you are…?" Asked Sun, leaving the ending to that question up in the air, luckily, Lisabeth understood what he meant

"Oh! No, no, no. I'm not a Mew, or a Saiyan. Jarod's not my brother by blood, I was adopted into his family back when he traveled through Hoenn." Stated Lisabeth, amused, smiling slightly with her eyes closed

"Really? But your ki as such a similar feeling to Jarod's ki. I mean, is that just a coincidence or did something happen to make it that way?" Asked Sun surprised

"Well, we did some weird Saiyan adoption ritual where the one being adopted has the ki of the strongest family members fused into their system, making them ki relatives. Which is a state when people are relatives by a ki connection instead of a blood connection." Explained Lisabeth easily as she unleashed some of her ki, which was half as strong as Sun's

"That's… interesting, so, are we going to start our Champion Challenge?" Asked Sun as he held his hand over one of his Pokéballs

"Well, of course we are. But, let me introduce you to my team first." Smiled Lisabeth before she unclipped her belt from her waist before throwing it into the air, making all six of her Pokémon come out in bursts of light. Sun could only stare confused and shocked at the mix match team that Lisabeth had, a Linoone, Bewear, Kabutops, Froslass, LATIOS _and_ a DIANCIE!

"What the hell! You have two legendary Pokémon!" Shouted Sun in surprise while he noticed the wristband that the Diancie had on her left wrist with a Diancite on it

"Yep! Let me introduce you to my team. Linoone here is called Stripes." Started Lisabeth as she pet her Linoone on the head

" _Hi, nice to meet ya kid._ " Smirked Stripes, not expecting Sun to actually understand him

"Nice to meet you too, Stripes. And by the way, my name is Sun, not kid." Replied Sun, smiling slightly making all of Lisabeth's Pokémon's mouths drop "And before you ask, Serene unlocked the language barrier between humans and Pokémon in my brain, which is susceptible to psychic changes." Sun explained before any of Lisabeth's Pokémon could ask the question

"Moving on, Bewear here is Crush, Kabutops is called Slash, Froslass here is Yuki." Stated Lisabeth

" _Sup._ " " _Nice ta meet ya._ " " _Greetings, it is nice to meet you._ " Greeted the three Pokémon before Lisabeth put a hand on Latios' head

"This here is a friend of Jarod's who decided to help me out, his name is Shine." Smiled Lisabeth while Shine just scoffed and looked away from his temporary trainer

"Hello, I am Tourmaline the Diancie. I'm not much of a fighter, I much prefer helping my real trainer Sayo to heal wild and trainer Pokémon. But when Jarod asked me to help Lisabeth face you in a fight for the champion title, I just couldn't refuse." Stated Diancie, explaining why she was here in the human language so that Kukui could understand it as well

"It's nice to meet you all. I know that our battle against each other will be exciting." Smirked Sun as he put one hand on one of his Pokéballs before throwing it into the air while Lisabeth returned all of her Pokémon besides Stripes as Aragon appeared in a flash of light, stars circling around his body once before they faded away

"Alright! The first round between the champion Lisabeth and the challenger Sun is about to begin!" Shouted Kukui just as a bunch of cameramen came into the room to record the battle

"Let's have some fun, alright Sun?" Asked Lisabeth, smiling slightly as Stripes and Aragon glared at each other, both standing next to their respective trainers

"Yeah. Let's enjoy a good fight." Smirked Sun as he looked at Aragon in the corner of his eyes before the Lycanroc started growling before he pounced at Stripes

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all have enjoyed.**

 **Sun: This is going to be a fun little chapter stretched over seven chapters.**

 **Lisabeth: Yes, this will be an amazing battle, and I'm sure all of Alola will enjoy it.**

 **Jarod: I'll definitely be watching it back after I'm done with Necrozma.**

 **Shine: But aren't you…**

 **Tourmaline: Shine, not now.**

 **Shine: Fine.**


	26. Champion Battle Round 1!

**Jarceus: Welcome to the 26th chapter of A Saiyan's Alolan Journey. I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Reviews (1)**

 **Firesage101: Nice and Sun is off on a good start.**

 **Replies**

 **Stripes: I wouldn't give the kid that much praise just because his Lycanroc jumped at me. Doing that makes people arrogant.**

 **Sun: Hey! I'm not arrogant!**

 **Lisabeth: Stripes wasn't saying that you were. He was merely saying that if firesage continued to compliment you like that then you might get a tad arrogant.**

 **Sun: I would not!**

 **Stripes: Argumentative one, ain't he?**

 **Aragon: Yeah.**

 **Sun: HEY!**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Alright! The first round between the champion Lisabeth and the challenger Sun is about to begin!" Shouted Kukui just as a bunch of cameramen came into the room to record the battle_

 _"Let's have some fun, alright Sun?" Asked Lisabeth, smiling slightly as Stripes and Aragon glared at each other, both standing next to their respective trainers_

 _"Yeah. Let's enjoy a good fight." Smirked Sun as he looked at Aragon in the corner of his eyes before the Lycanroc started growling before he pounced at Stripes_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

As Aragon pounced at Stripes, the Linoone moved out of the way before a ball of light blue, almost white, energy formed in front of his mouth before he fired a few beams of the energy, freezing large segments of the area, leaving almost nothing of the arena unfrozen

"Alright Stripes! Let's do this easy! Use Ice Beam once more!" Shouted Lisabeth excitedly as Stripes charged up another Ice Beam, which he fired at Aragon, only for the Lycanroc to jump into the air before rocks formed around his body as he fired them at the ground, impacting the arena with enough force for the rocks to dig into the floor, stopping them from moving around as Aragon landed back on the ground, which was now frozen over before he fell onto his stomach as he slipped around the ice

"Aragon! Use Rock Climb now!" Sun shouted in an effort to stop Aragon from slipping making the Rock-Type nod in understanding as he slammed his front paws into the ground under him, making the area under him rise up just enough for him to get away from the rest of the ice, the impact of his paws shattering the ice around him "Now Aragon! Jump into the air and use Accelerock and Roar!" Sun shouted making the Lycanroc smirk as he did just that, his body surrounded in a white aura as he used Roar to shoot himself towards Stripes who was watching the Rock-Type get closer and closer, smirking as water started surrounding his body as it shot towards Aragon, creating an explosion of dust as Aragon was launched back to Sun's side while Stripes smirked at the struggling Lycanroc

"It looks like Aragon is getting tired already." Smirked Lisabeth before both her and Sun's eyes widened in shock as Aragon disappeared before appearing next to Stripes, his paw covered in a red energy as he used Brick Break on the Linoone, making him slide on the ice before he used Fury Swipes to stabilise himself on the ice as the two four legged Pokémon glared at each other

" _You can move that fast even on this ice?_ " Asked Stripes, growling slightly, doing so louder when he noticed Aragon smirking at that comment

" _Your ice actually helps me move faster, Stripes._ " Smirked Aragon as he started sliding on the ice, using his tail as a sort of director to lead him forwards or to the sides before he shot towards the Linoone in front of him, missing as he jumped over him. Aragon used a rock hidden in his tail to jump away as Stripes fired an Ice Beam at where he just was

"Aragon! Use Rock Slide and Rock Tomb in combination to Accelerock!" Shouted Sun, getting an idea in mind as Aragon shot down a hail storm of boulders, almost crushing Stripes a few times as all the ice in the arena was covered up in rocks before Aragon landed on one of the new platforms, surrounded in a white aura as he shot towards Stripes, who used Extreme Speed to get out of the way, only for Aragon to continue chasing him, using the platforms to stay off of the ice before the two butted heads, creating an explosion of dust to block the field as Aragon shot out of the dust, landing at Lisabeth's side while Stripes landed at Sun's side, both of the Pokémon panting, tired out from the battle so far, and taking Super Effective attacks had on, unprepared

"Stripes! Use Water Pulse, Seed Bomb and Shock Wave in one attack!" Commanded Lisabeth making Stripes nod before he opened his mouth, a group of green seeds forming in the middle of the air before the seeds were covered in a thick sphere of water as Stripes was covered in a layer of blue electricity

"Aragon! Boost Combo Delta!" Shouted Sun making Aragon nod as his fur turned a steel-like material before it turned back to normal as it started shining slightly from a polish while sets of swords duelled around his body before Stripes fired the ball of water at Aragon before firing a bolt of blue electricity that started circling around the orb as it shot towards the Rock-Type, creating a massive explosion of energy and smoke "ARAGON!" Shouted Sun concerned before he noticed two red eyes within the smoke staring back at him before they disappeared. As the cloud of dust dissipated, everyone was shocked to see that Aragon had disappeared into thin air making Stripes look everywhere before looking right up, just in time to jump out of the way of a massive meteor, which impacted the ground with enough force to break the rest of the boulders in the floor with the force of the impact as Aragon landed, not a new scratch on him as the remnants of a Protect shield faded off of his body before he jumped up onto the meteor he made, his paws glowing red as he was preparing to use Brick Break while his tail started gaining an iron-like shine to it as he prepared an Iron Tail before he jumped into the air off of the meteor as he slammed his tail into it, shattering it to bits before he used Brick Break on the bigger fragments before he started spinning, making the fragments of rock start to circle his body

"Stripes! Use Iron Tail! Quickly!" Shouted Lisabeth, already knowing what Aragon was going to do, making her Linoone's tail turn an iron-like grey as it gained a shine similar of that to iron just as Aragon started shooting the small rocks towards the Linoone at high speeds, only for the Normal-Type to knock them away with his tail before he was hit in the back and the sides as Aragon started firing the rocks from all angles, using Accelerock to move a lot faster

 _"That is it."_ Growled Stripes annoyed as water started to circle around his body before it started rising, easily becoming a tornado of water which repelled all the rocks that Aragon shot into it before the Lycanroc decided to throw his rocks into big lumps while combining them into Rock Tomb, making them far bigger than before as he jumped off of them to get higher and higher into the air before he got up high enough to jump over the tornado of water and into the Eye of the Storm just as the tornado shot outwards, becoming a massive wave that, if not for the protective barriers of Pokémon Arena's, would have swept away almost all the people there

"Stripes! Above you! Use Water Tail!" Shouted Lisabeth making Sun stare at her confused, knowing of Aqua Tail but not knowing about any 'Water Tail' before Stripes used Water Pulse under his stomach, which he cut with an Iron Tail which absorbed the attack into it, becoming an Iron Tail covered in Water Pulse as Aragon came down, using Brick Break as the two clashed, their attacks creating a few sparks before they exploded, launching the Pokémon back over to their Trainer's who managed to stop them from going back too far before they got back to their feet, swaying slightly as they glared at each other. They glared at each other for a solid ten seconds before Stripes started swaying more as his eyes slowly closed more as he fell over, his eyes turning into spirals as he landed on the floor

 _"I… I won…"_ Panted Aragon before he followed Stripes' example, also having his eyes turn into spirals as he hit the floor

"It's a double knockout! Aragon and Stripes are unable to battle! Round One is a tie!" Shouted Kukui as both Trainers returned their respective Pokémon into their Pokéballs, both giving thanks and praises to their unconscious Pokémon before they grabbed their second Pokéball, ready for the next round

"Let's go!" Shouted Sun and Lisabeth as they threw their Pokéballs into the air, releasing Quick Silver and Crush into the field, which had been restored to the way it was before the battle began by some high tech mechanics of science and terraformation

"Let the second round between the champion Lisabeth and the challenger Sun begin!" Shouted Kukui as Quick Silver stared calmly as Crush rushed towards him

* * *

 **Jarceus: This is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **Jarod: Lisabeth and Sun managed to tie in the first round… I think I can see what is going to happen here…**

 **Sun: What? What do you think will happen?**

 **Jarod: You both will continue to tie until the last round, where one of you will win, either by a landslide or just barely.**

 **Tourmaline: Well, in my personal opinion, I think that Lisabeth will win, just on the fact that she has two legendaries helping her in this battle while Null is the closest Sun has to a legendary.**

 **Null: Are you insulting me?**

 **Tourmaline: No, I'm actually complimenting you. You are near legendary Pokémon's power. In fact, I think you'd do great against me if you become a Water-Type. Even better if you became a Steel-Type.**

 **Null: Oh… Well… Thank you for the complement. I don't get those from legendary Pokémon. I usually get called an Arceus ripoff.**

 **Tourmaline: Oh…**


	27. Champion Battle Round 2!

**Jarceus: Welcome to the 26th chapter of A Saiyan's Alolan Journey. I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **Reviews (1)**

 **Firesage101: whoah that was tense but a good fight**

 **Replies**

 **Sun: That's right, it was. I can tell that this whole champion battle will be tense and a great fight.**

 **Lisabeth: Let's see if you can take it home, Sunny.**

 **Sun: Alright, Lis. Let's see if you are good as Pokémon battling as you are at acting.**

 **Shine: Stop hate flirting with my temporary trainer Sun.**

 **Sun: I am not doing any kind of flirting!**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"It's a double knockout! Aragon and Stripes are unable to battle! Round One is a tie!" Shouted Kukui as both Trainers returned their respective Pokémon into their Pokéballs, both giving thanks and praises to their unconscious Pokémon before they grabbed their second Pokéball, ready for the next round_

 _"Let's go!" Shouted Sun and Lisabeth as they threw their Pokéballs into the air, releasing Quick Silver and Crush into the field, which had been restored to the way it was before the battle began by some high tech mechanics of science and terraformation_

 _"Let the second round between the champion Lisabeth and the challenger Sun begin!" Shouted Kukui as Quick Silver stared calmly as Crush rushed towards him_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

 _"HAA!"_ Shouted Crush as he slammed his paw into the ground where Quick Silver was just previously _"Huh? Where did he go?"_ He asked confused as he looked around the battle field before looking to where he wasn't out, seeing Quick Silver laying on his back in the air, flapping his wings every now and again, just to piss of the Bewear

 _"Oh? Did we start already? Oh, and, by the way, I think you missed me there."_ Smirked Quick Silver, yawning as he turned to face Crush only to get a face full of electrified paw, making the Volcarona go flying slightly before he flew himself into the air as his wings started glowing orange before he started to flap his wings hard, sending waves of pure heat at Crush in a Heat Wave only for the Alolan Pokémon to slam his paw into the ground, making a wall of stone rise up out of the ground and protect him from the attack, the wall in shambles as Quick Silver shot down towards Crush, his head covered in a blue energy, forcing Crush to jump out of the way or be hit by the powerful Zen Headbutt attack, which created a massive cloud of dust to envelop the arena, making both Sun and Lisabeth close their eyes to stop the dust from getting into their eyes

"Grr… Quick Silver! Use Hurricane in the dust!" Shouted Sun before the dust started to spiral at a centre, quickly becoming a massive hurricane, as the name of Quick Silver's attack implies, leaving Quick Silver and Crush completely exposed before Quick Silver launched the hurricane towards Crush, who was caught in the blast as the dust that was collected was scattered all over the area where Crush was, obscuring the Bewear from sight, just before a massive rock shot out of the ground and hit Quick Silver in the chest, knocking the Bug, Fire-Type to the ground

"Now! Crush! Don't give Quick Silver the time to back up!" Shouted Lisabeth making Crush nod as he ran out of the dust before stomping on Quick Silver's wings as his fists started being encased in a shell of electricity before he started beating down on Quick Silver's face with his fists for ten seconds before s blue outline surrounded Crush's body as he was launched backwards before being launched into the air, only to be pulled down to the ground at super sonic speeds, creating a massive dust cloud upon the impact before the Bewear was lifted out of the dust before being pulled towards Quick Silver, who was preparing a Heat Wave for a close quarters attack

 _"I don't have enough time in the day to tell you how many nopes you are getting!"_ Shouted Crush as he slammed his tail into the ground, creating a cloud of dust which hit Quick Silver directly in the face, blinding the Volcarona temporarily, giving Crush enough time to get out of the way as Quick Silver accidentally unleashed his attack before Crush used Thunder Punch on Quick Silver's back, shooting the Volcarona towards Sun, who caught the Bug-Type in his arms before he stopped, allowing him to float back up before facing Crush, his face full of anger making Lisabeth secretly gulp in fear

 _"I've had enough playing around now."_ Quick Silver growled before he disappeared into thin air while Crush's hands were encased in a green energy as he look around himself punching at places he noticed a disturbance in the air as Quick Silver flew around him at speeds invisible to the human eye, forcing Sun to turn into a Mewtwo just to watch the battle clearly

"This is an insane battle so far! For the tie between Aragon and Stripes to this monument of destruction between Quick Silver and Crush! Quick Silver's earlier Psychic did some massive damage to Crush, but in return, Crush's earlier Stone Edge dealt massive damage towards Quick Silver! Quick Silver is using his superior speed to tire Crush out!" Shouted Kukui getting a glare directed at him by Sun as Crush stopped trying to hit Quick Silver before he slammed his paw into the ground creating multiple pillars of stone rise up out of the ground all around the battle field before one rose right where Quick Silver was going, creating an explosion which blasted Quick Silver back to Sun's side while Crush hid among the pillars of stone before Quick Silver flew into the air as his body gained a slight white glow as he danced around the arena, leaving slight afterimages in his wake before he started spinning, his body encased in fire as he flapped his wings, sending massive embers down to the ground which exploded, creating a small dust cloud which encased the bottom of the arena before it started rising, making Crush cough from the sudden rise of dust into his nose as the dust started gathering into another Hurricane which was fired at where Crush was, revealed to Quick Silver by his coughing, forcing the Bewear to jump out of the way as the hurricane e tore through the stone pillar he was hiding behind before Quick Silver's wings glowed orange as he flapped his wings, sending bigger waves of heat than before at Crush, who ran out of the way of danger only for a lone wave to clip him in the leg, exploding the wave send him flying towards Quick Silver

"Crush! Use Rock Tomb and Thunder Punch!" Shouted Lisabeth making Crush nod as rocks formed around his body while electricity sparked around his paws while Quick Silver's forehead was covered in a blue energy as he charged at Crush, the two exploding in midair as their attacks connected to the other, making the two launch towards the ground, dust concealing a good portion of their bodies as they landed on their backs, unmoving as the dust cleared revealing that their eyes had turned into black spirals, signalling another tie

"You did a good job Quick Silver. Take a good long rest." Sun stated nicely as he and Lisabeth returned their Pokémon into their ball shaped homes

"Both Quick Silver and Crush are unable to battle! The second round is a tie! How will this battle turn out in the end? Both the challenger and the champion seem to be evenly matched! What Pokémon will they send out next?" Shouted Kukui making Lisabeth and Sun smirk as they grabbed another of their respective Pokéballs before tossing them into the air, releasing Bubbles the Primarina and Slash the Kabutops onto the field "The third round of the Championship battle will be Bubbles vs Slash! Let's see how this one will go down!" He exclaimed as the arena fixed itself before it turned into a pool, ready for the two Water-Types to fight

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed and will tune in for the next chapter.**

 **Jarod: Son of a bitch! I was right! You two are going to tie the whole way through until the end!**

 **Sun: Hey, as long as Jarceus pulls it off well, we should be happy.**

 **Jarod: Fine. I'll accept this for now.**

 **Null: Let me guess, Tourmaline and I are getting saved for last, aren't we?**

 **Jarceus: That is correct better save the best for last.**

 **Tourmaline: Well, I am going to be bored…**


End file.
